


Anne With an 'E'

by Sallsmum



Category: Gentleman Jack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Love, Fluff, New Beginnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:46:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 56,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21641671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sallsmum/pseuds/Sallsmum
Summary: After the loss of her parents, Ann Walker decided to be brave and start a new life in the hustle and bustle of the big city. She was still finding her feet when a chance encounter at a night club with the very interesting Anne Lister was the beginning of a whole new world for her.The more time she spent with her, Ann could feel her life changing and finally giving her the strength to live and feel the way she had always wanted to after keeping her true self secret from everyone, including her only sister. But she still found it hard to take the final step and burst free from the chains of secrecy, and when forced to tell all to her sister and it not go as planned, Ann began to wonder if she was doing or feeling the right thing for this charismatic woman who in such a short time, had capture her heart.
Relationships: Anne Lister (1791-1840)/Ann Walker (1803-1854)
Comments: 92
Kudos: 360





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fic for this fandom and i really hope everyone who reads it finds it worthy of it. I absolutely feel in love with this show and of Anne Lister herself, being such a strong person yet able to express her vulnerability and the need to find love in her life.  
> Please leave a comment and let me know what you think of this first chapter, it will help me decide if I should keep going with this story, which I;ve based on my own work of fiction with other characters. Hope you enjoy it.

Ann Walker sat at the table with her other work colleagues, trying to look as happy to be there as they seemed to be. She even joined in the rather too loud rendition of happy birthday, that was sung to the guest of honour and the purpose of their going to the nightclub in the first place. 

She looked around nervously as the other women from her office all cheered and whooped enthusiastically as the birthday girl blew out the candles on the store bought cake that had frosting a day glow pink. The other patrons were all looking at their small group and Ann tried to make herself as small as possible, feeling very uncomfortable. She wasn’t the biggest fan of being the centre of attention, especially in a place she had never been before. 

It had surprised her when they had asked her to go with them earlier that day, having only been working in the library for a few weeks. She had always been an almost painfully shy person who had never made friends easily, so Ann tended to to keep to herself. Not the greatest way to be when you had just moved to the city to start your life over. 

Ann was still getting her head around her decision to come from a small country town where a new traffic light was a hot topic of conversation to a big bustling city where there was something happening 24/7. It had been one of her more braver decisions after the unfortunate death of her parents. 

She had inherited the large stately home and a sizable portion of her parent’s wealth, the other home they owned and the rest of the assets going to her sister Elzabeth, and at first, she had thought she would stay there, in the house she grew up in. But after awhile, she realised that being there only made her feel even more alone than she already felt, and that being constantly surrounded by the memories of her childhood, both good and bad, wasn’t allowing her to move forward with her life. The idea of moving to the city was both scary and exciting, but getting the actual nerve to do it, was another thing. 

She decided that she would apply for a job and that if she was successful in getting the position then she would pack up and go. The first job she felt in any way qualified for was at the main library, working in the administration side of things so she sent in her application. 

When she got a call from the head librarian a week later, it came as a shock, and deep down, she had secretly been hoping that she wouldn’t be successful so she had an excuse not to go. But after going for an interview and being successful, she knew that fate was stepping in and telling her to accept the position. Elizabeth was more than encouraging, and helped her find an apartment and pack her things. 

Because of her rather sizable inheritance, she was able to buy a lovely apartment in a good area. It wasn’t huge, but it was large enough to be comfortable and it had a great view of the park. Of all it’s redeeming features, of which there were many; large master bedroom, spacious, clean white kitchen, gas fireplace, the thing that had clenched the deal for her had been the padded window seat off the living area. 

Ann had always loved to read and could get lost in the pages of a book with ease, which had been one of the main reasons the job at the library had caught her eye. So having a cosy area to curl up with a good book had been more than enough reason to sign off on the apartment. 

The other ladies that worked both in the library itself and behind the scenes, as she did, had all been very nice to her, and very welcoming. They had seemed to take into account her shyness and hadn’t pushed to be too sociable but they had asked her to join them for the birthday celebrations. 

Of course, Ann’s first reaction was to say that she couldn't go, but they had encouraged her to come and Ann, thinking that making new friends and experiencing new things was one of the reasons she had moved in the first place, decided that she really needed to push herself if she were to make a life here in the city. 

“Ann, could you go over to the bar and grab a handful of napkins? Silly me forgot plates to put the cake on.” Margy, the senior clerk of the office and organiser of the party, gave her a smile as she turned from where she was slicing into the gooey confection with a plastic knife.

“Oh, yes, okay.” Ann said, startled out of her thoughts. 

She turned towards the large bar, now crowded with people, and headed towards it, hoping it wouldn't be too difficult to squeeze in between the other bodies to reach the napkins. The place was filled with the deep base thump of music and the sounds of many different conversations. Ann found herself wincing at the cacophony, she still wasn't used to the loudness of the city and especially in such heavy concentration of the nightclub. 

She saw a temporary break at the crowded bar and headed straight for it, seeing a pile of black cocktail napkins sitting on it. She grabbed a handful of them and turned to head back when she ran right into another body, the sensation of cold wetness hit the skin on the left side of her chest and she heard herself gasp and look down to see a damp pink stain blooming over her left breast, making the serviceable white blouse see through and the lace of her bra visible. Oh god, disaster!

“Damn! Oh god, I'm so sorry, here, let me……” A voice said, and before Ann could get any further words out, a hand filled with the same napkins she had just gotten came up to dab at her clothes, making her skin tingle as the wet material of her blouse pressed against her. She found herself giving a small yelp of shock and her head came up to look right into a pair of large deep brown eyes. 

“Wow, I'm so sorry about this. Oh dear, look, I've ruined your shirt. You have to let me pay for the dry cleaning. Or a new one, whatever.” 

The woman had a strong featured face, which was at this moment, a mask of worried concern over her damaged clothing. Her perfectly shaped mouth was slightly open and Ann found herself being drawn to it, making her cheeks feel like they were on fire. Why was she even looking at this woman’s lips? Why was she even thinking this right now, urghh, could this situation get any worse?

“No-no, it’s fine. Don’t worry.” Ann, stuttered, finally finding her voice. The other woman’s hand was still dabbing at the pink blotch just above her breast. There was a few seconds where their eyes locked together and Ann felt a shiver run right through her. Then the woman blinked and looked down to where her hand was and gave a small chuckle. 

“Oh, ha ha, look what I’m doing and I don't even know your name.” She said.

“Um, it’s Ann, actually, Ann Walker.” She imediately felt stupid for giving this person her full title, as if she needed to know that. The woman’s face lit up.

“Well, wouldn't you know it! I’m Anne as well, Anne with and ‘e’, Anne Lister, how do you do?” She removed her hand from her chest and stuck it towards her, smiling. Ann smiled back and took it, her skin warm and her grip firm but soft at the same time. 

Ann saw those dark eyes temporarily scan her up and down and the small quirk of the corner of that perfect mouth and another chill ran down her spine. This was another first, being looked at this way by another woman. Her nerves were starting to get the best of her, and she really wanted to get back to the others but she was temporarily hemmed in by the crowd around them. 

“You should give me your number.” Anne said to her, and she must have seen the look of surprise on her face because she smiled and added, “So I can get your shirt cleaned for you. Or replace it, whatever it takes. I really am sorry about this, by the way.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Ann found herself repeating. “It’s not a big deal. You don't have to do that.” 

“But it’s the least I can do after ruining your evening.” Anne said to her. 

Ann was starting to become so aware of this other woman. The warmth of the close proximity of her body, the pretty smell of her perfume that was wafting around them, the way the lights were dancing in her eyes. Just having these thoughts were making her feeling even more uneasy in an already awkward situation. 

“But you didn’t ruin my evening.” Ann heard herself saying, having trouble tearing her gaze from hers. There was that small quirky smile again, and Ann felt her face heating once more and prayed that the low lighting would hide it.

“Then at least let me buy you a drink.” Anne offered, looking hopeful.

“I'm not much of a drinker, I'm afraid. I just came out with some friends at work.” Why she called them friends, she wasn't sure, but it sounded better than just work colleagues. 

“Then what about coffee, tomorrow, maybe? You need to let me do something for you after destroying your pretty blouse.” Anne said. 

Ann felt herself smiling at that. The blouse in question wasn’t worth all this bother, really. It was a cheap piece she had gotten for her working wardrobe, consisting of serviceable skirts in plain colours and three blouses, in white, blue and pale pink. The one at the centre of all this, would of had to of been the white one, although she doubted that either of the other two would have fared any better. 

“But I don’t drink coffee.” The words were out of her mouth before she could seem to stop them, and immediately, Ann felt like a total idiot for saying them but in her semi flustered state, her senses seemed to have taken the exit, stage left. 

She was fully expecting this other woman to give her a ‘are you serious?’ look but instead she was greeted with a soft smile and a hand came up to touch her gently on her forearm, which made her skin tingle right away.

“You don’t have to have coffee, we can get tea if you like.” Anne looked up and under at her from where she had ducked her head, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing with embarrassment. “Come on, what do you say? I mean, we already have so much in common.” 

This brought Ann’s head up and in spite of her still raw nerves, she found herself smiling. 

“And what would that be?” 

“Well, our names, for one. And, we seem to be in a place we aren’t terribly comfortable in.”

This surprised Ann greatly. She wouldn't have thought that this woman would feel uncomfortable in any situation, she gave her the impression of being of very strong character. Her inner thoughts must of been showing on her face, because Anne gave her an explanation.

“I rarely frequent clubs like this but I’m schmoozing some out of town clients and they wanted to come here, so, here I am, spilling drinks on pretty girls.” 

Ann felt her cheeks pinking all over again and she found herself smiling as she looked into Anne’s expectant face. Brows raised, large dark eyes, filled it hope, those perfect lips slightly parted? How could she refuse that?

“Um, alright, I’ll give you my number, if you like.” She really couldn't believe that she was being brave enough to do this, and she couldn't blame any liquid courage either, she had been drinking soft drink all night. 

“Oh, I like, I like very much.” Anne said and she reached into the pocket of her jacket and produced a phone.

Ann rattled off her digits before Anne gave her a broad smile. “I really should get back to these people, Ann but it was lovely to meet you and it made my night, even if it ruined your clothes.” 

“It was nice to meet you too and as I said, don’t worry about it, it’s nothing valuable.” Ann assured her again.

Then Anne leaned in closer to her, surprising her once again with a soft hand laid gently to the side of her neck, making her insides turn to jelly. “Unlike its owner, hmm?”

Ann gave a small gasp of breath and Anne pulled back, giving her a cheeky grin that was accompanied with a quick raise of her eyebrows that did weird things to her heart. She stood, still mesmerized by what had just happened, as Anne turned and started to walk away. She had only taken a few steps when she stopped and turned back around and gave her the “I’ll call you” gesture with her hand and a final wide smile before she watched as a long dark ponytail disappeared into the crowd. 

Maybe tonight wasn't so boring after all. 

“Ann, did you get those napkins? What are you ...are you alright?” 

Margy’s voice beside her snapped Ann back into reality and she turned to hand the crumpled pile of paper to her. 

“Yes, I’m fine, let’s have cake.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the terrific comments so far on the first chapter! I really appreciate them and I'm so glad you all liked it. I've been writing for a long time and have been writing fan fics for three years now and adding a new fandom is very exciting. 
> 
> So now that I know you might like this fic, perhaps you could tell me how 'hot' you want it to end up. I can make it like romantic or I can go full on take no prisoners sexy lol so let me know what you think. Looking forward to hearing from you! Hope you enjoy the new chapter.

After two days, Ann felt like she had a whole new level of intimacy with her phone. Once kept casually in her bag or in a pocket and looked at maybe a few times a day, she now found it was her constant companion. 

Could you wear a screen out by the number of times you checked it for text messages? She hoped not. 

As it had been a Friday evening when they had gone to the club, Ann had the weekend at home to fill in. Usually she was content to read or watch a movie or even go out to take a walk in the park across the street from her apartment, but this weekend had taken on a whole new feel. 

She had spent a restless night after getting home from the club and it had taken a glass of warm milk, several chapters of the latest novel she was reading and a few prayers to the gods of sleep for her to finally settle enough from her wildly rampant thoughts about the enigmatic Miss Lister to get her eyes to close.

Her first thought when she awoke late the next morning, feeling groggy and headachy, was to check her phone to see if Anne had in fact followed through with her invite for coffee. Or tea. Or, whatever. 

But to her utter dismay, and really inappropriate panic, the rotten device had gone completely flat and she hooked it up to the charger and resisted the urge to sit there and watch the screen finally come back to life, spending the time getting up and showering, dressing and getting breakfast instead. 

A text alert chime had her dropping her slice of half eaten toast and running for the bedroom where she’d left it, heart a flutter. But she felt her stomach sink when she saw that the message was from her sister instead. She messaged her a quick ‘talk to you later’ and then went back to her now cold breakfast.

By midday, Ann had come to the conclusion that perhaps the night before had all been just a figment of her imagination. The night, pre Anne Lister, had been rather boring and had her wishing she had just said no, so maybe what had transpired at the bar had just been her mind’s way of making it much more enjoyable than it had been.

Yeah right, she really wasn't that imaginative and in a thousand years she would never believe that someone so obviously outgoing and confident as Anne Lister would be in any way interested in someone whose pet name had been mouse as a child. It was something her father had always called her and seemed to have followed her into adulthood. And it didn't bear thinking about that up until this point in her life, she had never openly acknowledged that she was attracted to other women. 

Ann had always been so painfully shy and then to realise that she was attracted to the same sex just added another level of awkwardness to things. 

She had never talked to her parents or her sister of her true feelings and had kept her thoughts on the matter well and truly to herself, only allowing her mind to wander in that direction when she was alone in her bed. Saying anything had always felt way too hard and such a subject was way too complicated when she could barely grasp the concept herself. But there was a huge downside to staying silent, and that was the ever constant feeling of feeling like she had an empty space inside her that she couldn't see ever being filled.

This slightly electrofied panicky feeling that seemed to have taken up residence in her insides ever since he had met Anne, was very new and rather scary for her. She likened it to a memory of being on a roller coaster as a child; exhilarating yet terrifying at the same time. She had vowed she’d never get back on such a ride ever again, but here she was, lining up for something equally scary.

If Ann thought that she would get a decent amount sleep on Saturday night to combat the night befores lackluster effort, then she was sadly mistaken. Not hearing from Anne by the time she decided to call it a night and go to bed, robbed her of a restful night yet again. 

This time sleep eluded her as her mind raced from scenario to scenario and all possible reasons why she still hadn't messaged her about a coffee date. She even went so far as to tell herself that if she heard from her within the next half hour, she’d even have a double shot skinny mocha with two sugars, but the 30 minutes came and went and she was off the hook on that one. 

Her brain was taking her in all directions; what would Anne look like in the light of day, were her eyes really that deep brown or had it been the lighting in the club? 

Somewhere between 3 and 4 in the a.m, she must've fallen into an exhausted sleep and woke at around 10 still clutching her phone. She was checking the screen even before she could focus her eyes properly. 

Still nothing. That was it, she had to stop hoping, clearly she let her imagination run away with things and had read way too much into their little accidental meeting and the offhanded invite. She was acting irrationally and she had to get on with what was left of her weekend. It had been a lovely dream, but that’s all it was ever going to be.

Ann tried to get through the rest of the day by taking a walk through the park and leaving her phone at home. Out of sight, out of mind, right?

She had to admit, it felt good to get out and into the fresh air, walking around the tree lined pathways, watching people riding bikes, families playing together, kids laughing and chatting on the playground equipment, went a long way to clear her mind and she visited the local small market on the way back to pick up something healthy for dinner, before she went back to her apartment, hands full of grocery bags. 

She had given herself a thoroughly good talking to while she had been out and had decided that she would stop overreacting and behaving like some silly school girl. If she didn't get a call back so be it. Life would go on. People said things like that all the time and didn't really mean it, like when a check out operator asks you how you are, they are just being polite and Anne’s offer was probably just the same. She needed to start acting like an adult and forget about it. 

Ann headed back to the apartment with a determined smile on her face, feeling confident with her decision. Finally, she was thinking like an adult. 

She could hear the phone ringing before she opened the door.

All the good that her stroll had done her was immediately out the window as the groceries hit the floor and she fumbled with the keys in her pocket. She kicked the half toppled bags inside before almost tripping face first into her hardwood floors as she rushed to the bedroom where she had left the phone. 

She didn't even look at the screen to see if she knew the number as she picked it up on what she figured would of been the very last ring. 

“Hello?” She said, a little too loud and way too out of breath. 

“Good lord, Ann? are you alright?” The all too familiar voice came over the line, making Ann feel like she had just been filled with sunshine. 

She called her! She had actually called her, not texted. Well, this was special then. What had she been thinking? She was such an idiot. 

“Hello? Ann?” The somewhat worried sounding mention of her name brought her back to reality with a thud.

“Oh yes, yes, I’m fine, I was just coming in the door and nearly missed the call, that’s all.” She tried to sound as casual as she could while trying to ease her breathing and ignore her galloping heartbeat. 

“I’m so sorry I didn't call sooner, those clients of mine were hard to get rid of all weekend and even harder to talk into the estate pieces I found for them. I’m sure they were using my valuable time for an excuse for a weekend getaway.” 

Ann had never heard someone talk so quickly, yet with such conviction to their tone. Even though what she had said had been in no way suggestive or flirtatious, Ann felt her skin tingling with goosebumps. Good god, what sort of power did this woman have on her? 

She must have been completely lost in her own thoughts on the matter because once again, Anne’s voice broke through to her. “Ann, sweetheart, are you sure you’re alright? I mean, I haven't interrupted anything, have I?” 

The giggle of laughter bubbled out of her before she could stop it. Oh good gravy, if she only knew the truth. Ann was shaking her head, even though she knew Anne couldn't see her. 

“No, no, not at all. I’m sorry, I guess I’m a little flustered from rushing inside when I heard the phone ringing.” 

A quick deep chuckle on the other end of the call sent Ann’s heart a flutter. Breathe, she needed to breathe. 

“I wouldn’t have given up so easily, you know.” 

Up until that moment, Ann had been standing beside her unmade bed, but as those words and their meaning filled her head, she suppressed a small whimper and felt her knees giving way and she plonked down onto the crumpled covers, feeling giddy as a schoolgirl and smiling so broadly, her lips were beginning to hurt. 

“Anyway, the whole point of this call was to see if you were free for that coffee, or tea, this week. My time is pretty flexible now I have cleared my schedule a bit so I can fit into yours, if you want to go, that is.” 

The very small hint of insecurity in her voice, made Ann almost sigh. How could she ever think that she wouldn't want to?

“I actually have a day off tomorrow, if that’s not too soon.” 

“That’s perfect, shall we meet somewhere, then? How about that little place on the boardwalk, The Crow Nest?” 

“Yes, that sounds great. Is 9 too early?” Ann wasn’t sure if she sounded too over eager. She really needed to reign herself back with all this. She didn’t want to ruin the chances of getting to know Anne more because she was acting like a gushy teenager. 

“No, that would be perfect. Well, that’s settled then, I look forward to seeing you again. Have a good evening.” 

They both exchanged good byes and ended the call. Ann lay back on her bed, the wide happy smile still on her face, finding she had to resist the urge to roll over and hug her pillow to her chest and squeal excitedly. 

Finally, her first real date with a woman, she could hardly believe it. She couldn't wait. It would be so perfect, down on the boardwalk with the sounds of the ocean only metres away, the morning sun warming their skin as they sat at their table making small talk and enjoying each other’s company. It would be so wonderful.

That night, Ann went to sleep with ease, dreaming of lapping waves, cool sea breezes, and a pair of deep brown eyes and perfect lips that were pulling her in like a moth to a flame.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has left me comments on the previous chapter. They have been so great and it seems that the vote is in and you will be getting some steamy scenes with the girls. (don't say you weren't warned, I'm kinda known in my previous fandom for my hot love scenes)
> 
> In this chapter, the ladies get their first date together, so I hope you enjoy reading it as much as they liked having it lol 
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment and let me know what you thought. Happy reading.

Here’s the problem with allowing your imagination to get the best of you. 

Reality rarely follows the same path, and Ann learnt this lesson the second she opened her eyes the next morning to hear heavy rain bucketing down outside her apartment. 

Gone were the thoughts of the clear blues skies, the gentle breeze wafting around their faces as they smiled at each other from across the table as the seagulls wheeled and swooped along the waterfront, and instead it was deep grey cloud cover and enough water to be instantly drowned the minute you went out in it. 

Ann gave a heavy sigh of disappointment as she watched her dreams get washed away outside her window, but her glum mood only lasted a short while when she reasoned that it didn't matter what the weather was, as long as she and Anne could have time together. 

She got up , showered and did her hair, doing her best to tame her hair, now thanks to the weather, was a wild curly mess, into the elastic hair tie and then went to her limited wardrobe and chose a pair of jeans, pale pink sweater and a pair of brown flats. The sweater was probably not the most practical of choices, being made out of a very thin fleecy material, but it was comfortable and she remembered her sister telling her the colour was flattering on her. At the last minute, she grabbed the pink denim jacket she’d owned since her teens, only because it matched her sweater. 

By 8 she was ready and out the door, deciding that she would give herself the treat of a cab ride to the cafe, thinking that waiting for two buses and a train would leave her too bedraggled by the time she arrived there. 

As she watched the grey soggy city pass by the window of the cab, she began to think that she really should of taken an umbrella and the heavier coat as the one she wore was going to offer little protection from the seemingly endless rain. But it was too late now. 

The driver pulled up to the curb out the front of the cafe, the rain drumming on the roof hard enough that it was difficult to hear how much the fare had been. She paid him and then, pulling up the collar of the jacket, she said a silent prayer that she wouldn't get too wet, before she stepped from the car and rushed as quickly as she could into The Crows Nest.

The place was done out in a nautical beachy theme, with light grey weathered looking wood panels coming half way up the walls and then a pale blue, the colour the sky was supposed to have been, going to the ceiling. 

Pieces of driftwood that were interesting shapes, coils of rope, shadow boxes of seashells, adorned the walls. It was cute and kitschy and even though she wondered if this was a personal favourite place for Anne. 

In spite of coming through early morning traffic, she was still 20 minutes early but Ann scanned the busy room for a familiar face anyway. Her first sweep of the room didn’t yield a familiar face and she was about to find an empty table when she heard her name being called and looked in that direction. 

Her first thought was simply, wow. Just wow. 

Anne Lister in the light of day, even a day as dull as this one was, made her heart skip a beat. She was beautiful, and taller than Ann realised and she wore it well; dressed in a pair of black pants that flared slightly at the ankles and brushed the tops of a pair of matching boots. Her shoulders carried a jacket that was in the same colour and was open to reveal a loose fitting white blouse that had a dark stripe down either side of the buttons. Smart but casual.

And more than a little sexy. Ann headed towards her, returning her welcoming smile.

“Miss Walker, I see your a woman of my own heart.” Anne said to her as she waved her into the seat of the booth she had claimed for them, that was tucked around the end of the main restaurant area. 

“Sorry?” Ann said, a little confused as to what she meant, and trying to ignore the tingles that were running down her spine because of it.

“You like to be early to appointments. I thought we said 9,” Anne leaned towards her across the table, dark brows raised and a cheeky grin curving those perfect lips, “couldn’t wait to get here, hmm?”

Oh god, it had only been a matter of seconds into this first date, if that’s even what this was, and Anne Lister has her feeling like she had a herd of butterflies in her stomach. She needed to try to get her thoughts together so she wouldn’t start sounding as inexperienced as she really was. 

“I’m afraid I have a bad habit of arriving early.”She said, feeling her cheeks pink. 

“Feel free to practise your bad habit in the future, Ann, it will give us that little bit of extra time to spend together. Now, I have something for you.” 

Ann gave a small nervous laugh but tried to make it sound as casual as she could while all the while a little voice inside her head was squealing in delight and doing backflips at the thought that Anne had eluded to the possibility of a second date. Breathe Ann, just breathe, she recited over and over.

Wait, did she say she had something……..

Anne produced a gift bag from beside her and handed it across the table. The surprise must of shown on her face.

“This is my way of apologising for ruining that pretty blouse of yours the other night. I hope you find this a satisfactory replacement and that I judged your size correctly.” Anne gave a small wince and then her smile returned. 

Ann swallowed, feeling more than a little unnerved. She had in no way expected her to go to these lengths to make up for what had been just an accident. 

“Oh you didn’t have to…….” she started to say, unable to hide her flustered state. But Anne shook her head and brushed off her remark with a wave of her hand.

“Please, have a look, see what you think. Oh and don't feel the need to say you like it if you don't, I’m not that easily offended, believe me.” A short raise of her dark brows did funny things to Ann’s insides, as she took the pretty bag and removed the crumpled tissue paper in the top. 

The blouse was a much finer material than the cheap chain store one she had been wearing and as she took it out of the bag to hold it up, she couldn't help the small sigh that escaped her as the silky soft creamy white fabric slid wrinkle free, over her fingers. This wasn't just clothing, this was couture. Ann began shaking her head. She might of been a complete novice at dating, but even she knew that this was more than generous.

“Oh you don't like it? Maybe another colour, perhaps or a different size…..” Anne began.

“No, no, it's not that. I love the colour and the size is perfect. It’s just, well, it’s so much more than the one I had on. I never expected you to….”

“I know you didn't but I wanted to and besides, I saw it in the store I buy most of my clothes from and it screamed Ann Walker to me. I had to have it for you.” 

The first thing that popped into Ann’s head was, oh, she’s been thinking about me!

She felt her face getting redder by the second, and she smiled back at Anne and unconsciously, bit her bottom lip. Something in Anne’s eyes brightened and flared and she leaned on the table on her forearms, moving closer towards her. 

“I don't think you know how pretty you are when you blush like that. That blouse is going to look amazing on you. Delicious like strawberries and cream.” Another quick raise of eyebrows and Ann felt like she was going to slide sideways onto the padded seat of the bench. She had to know what she was doing to her, it must of been written all over her face. Oh God, she wished she had more experience to handle this sort of thing. 

“Thank you.” She said, quietly, looking down and away from the brilliant smile, unable to come up with anything else. 

Soft fingers came up to gently lift her chin and Ann felt her heart actually hiccup in her chest.

‘You’re most welcome, my sweet Ann.” 

Ann was totally lost in those two large chocolate brown orbs and had zoned out, Anne’s fingers still touching her skin, her thumb lightly brushing the curve of her chin. She was completely held captive by her and everything else had somehow faded away.

A small “huhmm” snapped them both back to reality, and a young girl wearing a T shirt with the name of the cafe written on it stood by their table expectantly. 

Ann personally would of liked nothing better than to crawl under the table but Anne took it in her stride and just pulled her hand back gently and then turned to the waitress and ordered a cappuccino. They both turned their gazes to Ann who was still fighting to gather her scattered wits. She hadn't even looked down at her menu and had no idea what to get. 

“Why don't you get the earl grey tea? The type they have here is supposed to be very good.” Anne suggested, coming to her rescue. Ann felt instantly relieved and nodded. 

“So, tell me about yourself, Ann. where do you work? What do you like to do apart from going out to nightclubs.” Anne asked her, as soon as the waitress was out of earshot. 

“There’s not much to tell, actually, I moved here after I got a job at the library. I guess I’m still settling in, really. Last Friday was the first time I’ve been out since I moved here. I’ve never been into going to nightclubs. We didn’t have them where I’m from. I’ve had a pretty quiet life, I guess.” 

She was secretly worried that Anne would find her way too boring. She gave her the impression that her life was the complete polar opposite to hers, and way more interesting.

“Oh I think that there most definitely is more to you than most people see. You have quite an air of mystery about you.” She leaned forward again, whispering, “And if there’s one thing I find irresistible, it’s a good mystery.” 

Ann felt the breath leave her lungs and stick in her throat. Dear god, was she trying to kill her by saying things like that? Was every date with a woman like this or was it just her inexperience showing? Urgh, please don’t let her look as clueless as she felt. Her mind searched for something to say. 

I have a sister.” Ann blurted out. Why it had been that, she had no idea. “She lives not far from here with her husband and children. Her name’s Elizabeth.” 

To her small relief, Anne’s face brightened. 

“Fancy that! I actually have one of those too, a sister, I mean. Only mine’s called Marion. She lives at our Estate with my Aunt and father. I like her well enough but she does tend to disapprove of my, nefarious ramblings, as she calls it. Lucky for me, I can use my job as an excuse to travel.”

“What do you do?”

“I deal in antiques. I have clients who ask me to find them certain pieces and I go looking for them, basically. I also work for a local auction house as well. It keeps me busy and it allows me to go to some very interesting places. Do you like to travel, Ann?” 

“Oh no, well, I’m not sure, actually. I’ve never been out of the country. My parents were always too busy working to take holidays overseas. We did have a few family vacations when I was younger, but nothing too exciting.” 

“I'm sure you’d love it if you did. Maybe one day, we could go somewhere together.” Anne said, smiling and reaching out a hand to touch the back of Ann’s fingers, lightly. She smiled at her softly, and Ann was beginning to feel like that moth to a flame again when the girl returned with their drinks. 

The rest of their time together was spent making small talk about their jobs, favourite foods, how they liked to relax and fill in their spare time. Ann found it easier than she had thought to have a conversation with her, and gave her full attention when she did. She wasn’t used to this as her sister had always acted like she could care less what she was saying. She always acted like Ann was annoying her. 

They had both emptied their cups and were still chatting away, when Anne looked at the large faced watch she wore under the cuff of her jacket.

“Good lord, is that the time? I had no idea. I probably should get to work before there’s a major crisis or something. I’ve enjoyed our morning together so much, though. We need to get together again, what do you think?” Anne asked her, looking hopefully at her with those expressful brows raised. 

“Yes, I’d loved to. It’s been so nice. The best day off I’ve ever had.” Ann told her and she meant every word.

“It’s settled then. Why don't we have dinner tomorrow night?” 

“That would be lovely, yes.” Ann agreed.

“Fantastic, I’ll text you the details, how about that? Unless you have a preference where we go?” 

“No, I’m sure anywhere you pick will be fine. I’m easy.” 

As soon as she said the words she felt her face going nearly tomato red. Anne was doing her best to be polite about it but Ann could see the flicker of mirth in her eyes. Oh god, she was going to think she was an idiot, or something.

Ann tried to splutter an apology but her tongue didn't want to cooperate at all but Anne grabbed her hand and then as they stood together beside the table, she put the tip of her finger up to her lips and shook her head. Ann immediately fell silent and hoped that her legs wouldn't give out. 

“Sweetheart, I know what you meant. And anyway, it was worth it to see that beautiful blush again. Shall we brave the weather?” She asked and dropping her hand, she lead them up to the counter to pay for their order. 

The rain had let up a little but it was still falling and Ann hoped that she would be able to make it to the bus shelter without getting completely drowned. She clutched the pretty gift bag with her new blouse in it to her chest. 

“Until tomorrow night, then?” Anne said to her, and they stepped out from under the front of the cafe, feeling the first of the cold drops of rain on their heads. Anne took her hand and brought it up to hold it between them, so she really could have cared less about the weather. 

“Yes, I’m looking forward to it.’ Ann said, smiling. Anne lifted her hand to her lips and lightly brushed her lips to her knuckles and Ann felt her insides go to mush. 

“Good bye my sweet Ann, until tomorrow.” She said and then with a final warm smile she dropped slowly lowered her hand and began to turn to leave. 

Ann was still standing there in a dream as she watched her walk down the street, still feeling the skin on the back of her hand tingling from the warmth of her kiss, which was the reason why she didn't hear the delivery truck coming up behind her on the street. Still smiling to herself and hugging the gift bag, she turned to go the other way, only to have a wall of water sprayed right over her from the tires of the truck. 

She squealed and went to jump back, the gift bag falling from her grasp. Oh no! The expensive blouse would be destroyed and she hadn't even had a chance to wear it yet. She made a grab for it and at the same time got bumped from behind and for a few horrible seconds, she was sure she was going to pitch face first into the sidewalk, her clothes already soaked from the truck. 

But just as disaster looked to be imminent, two strong hands came around her waist and pulled her back up right. Ann’s first reaction was one of relief and then she stiffened, terrified some stranger was still grabbing her around the waist. She turned and began to try to struggle out of their grasp, when she came face to face with Anne. She stilled immediately. 

“Ann, are you alright? Dear god, I was terrified you were about to go head first into the street. Oh look at you, you poor thing, you’re soaked. Come over this way, out of the rain, at least.” Anne’s voice was full of concern and she lead her, clutching her gift bag, dripping wet and cold, under the cafe awning. 

“Are you alright? You’re not hurt or bleeding or anything?” Anne said, her eyes scanning her from top to bottom. Ann shook her head, trying not to let her teeth chatter. 

“N-no, I’m fine, r-really, just shaken a little.”she said, and looked down to see that her jacket had offered little protection and the light material of her thin sweater was now clinging to her like a second skin. URGH, she must look like a total wreck.

“Here, put this on.” Anne began to help her out of the sodden denim jacket and replaced it with her own, the heavy material still warm from her body. Ann resisted the urge to bury her face into the collar. She could smell the spicy scent of Anne’s perfume on it, the same one she remembered from the club. 

“How did you come to be there so quick? You must of been half way down the block.” Ann asked her, feeling the borrowed warmth seeping into her skin and calming her rattled nerves. 

“I heard you cry out and saw what had happened so I ran back to make sure you were alright just as I saw you fall. Lucky I was in the right place at the right time. I was terrified you’d been hurt.” the concern in her voice was very evident and Ann wanted to melt. She reached out a hand and gently wiped her damp cheek. Ann felt herself leaning into the touch, not caring at that moment how damp she still was or what a fright she must look like. 

“Thank you, for rescuing me. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there.” Ann said to her and she meant it. 

“You're most welcome. You should go home and get out of those clothes though. Do you want me to get you a cab?” Anne asked her, but she shook her head. 

“No it’s fine I can catch a bus. That’s twice I’ve ended up wet when I'm with you.” Ann said, giving a small laugh in the seconds before it dawned on her what she had said. Oh dear god, she’d done it again.

The expression that spread across Anne’s face made her mouth go dry. She leaned forward, putting her mouth close to her ear. 

“Isn’t that a coincidence, so have I.”

Ann heard a small squeak of surprise as it left her lips and she pulled back, to see the spark of heat flash behind those deep brown eyes and the impish grin that had taken over her lips. 

Holy shit, had she really just said that?

Before She could react any further, Anne had given a whistle and held up her hand to a passing taxi and it pulled up to the curb before them. 

“I can't have you catching a cold on me waiting for a bus, now can I? Go home and dry off. I’ll call you later.” 

In a daze, Ann drifted into the open door of the cab, holding the gift bag and the jacket closed around her in the back seat of the car. She recovered enough to give the driver her address and she turned to wave goodbye to Anne as they joined the rest of the traffic. 

She had no idea what a good first date was classed as but as far as she was concerned, this one had been brilliant, even with her almost drowning and then her near death experience. 

Ann settled back into the seat of the cab and pulled up the collar of the jacket, snuggling down into it with a smile. She closed her eyes, and this time, gave into the urge to bury her face into the damp material. Tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the lovely comments for the past chapters. I hope you enjoy reading this next one. Please, once again, let me know what you think.

From the moment she woke the next morning, there was a nervous excitement beginning to flutter in her stomach. She couldn’t wait for her very first official dinner date with a woman, something she had thought possible in her life so she was secretly worried that she would get a message to say that Anne couldn't make it. 

So when her phone buzzed in her hand as she made her commute to the library, she felt the prickle of fear on the back of her neck. 

Good morning, my darling Ann. I hope your looking forward to our dinner tonight as much as I am. I made a reservation for us at a restaurant called The Golden Gondola at 7pm. Hope that suits. If not let me know. I’ll pick you up at 6.30pm. Can’t wait. Xxx

Ann felt a happy smile stretch her lips as she read and then re read the text. She was such an idiot for worrying, of course Anne was going to show up. The thought of Anne being as enthusiastic about their date, kept the smile on her face all the way into the library. 

“Oh, someone looks like they had a good day off yesterday in spite of that terrible weather.”

Ann snapped out of her happiness bubble at the sound of Margy’s voice. Her supervisor was standing next to her desk, dressed in a too tight dress whose busy floral pattern reminded Ann of a pair of curtains. She realised by the look she was giving her, she expected some kind of answer. 

“Yes, it was” Ann said, trying to sound pleasant while she stowed her bag under her desk and took her chair. 

“From the way you looked as you came in, it was a bit more than good. What did you get up to? And more importantly, who with?” 

Ann might not of been at her job for very long but she knew that Margy loved nothing more than to dig into the personal lives of the staff. She had both seen and heard her relaying her latest installment of juicy gossip with a couple of the others, so Ann had no intentions of giving the woman anymore fuel for her gossip mill.

“I just had coffee, er, tea, with someone.” Ann told her, trying to sound as off handed as she could be. She’d never had a good poker face but in this case she willed herself to try. 

“It's wonderful that you’re making friends already, Annie. Is it someone in your building?” 

Margy looked determined to find out as much about Ann’s day off as she could, and the first prickle of annoyance spread over Ann’s skin and if there was one thing that Ann really hated, it was being called Annie. 

It made Ann all the more determined not to say anything that would give Margy even the slightest hint of her and Anne’s date, not to mention the one they were to go on tonight.

“Um, yes, a neighbour.” Ann said, simply as she powered up her computer and tried to look interested at the screen. 

“Well, that’s convenient then. Any further plans to see him again?” 

For once, it looked like Ann’s luck was running for a change as Margy had presumed she had been out with a man. She needed to employ her best storytelling skills so she could safely lead Margy down the wrong path. 

“Oh, I don't know. It was just coffee. Um, tea.” She replied. 

“Oooh, but that’s how it all starts, you know. Some of the greatest romances started off that way.” Margy nodded her self sagely and folded her arms over her ample chest. 

Margy had just opened her mouth to ask her something else when another of the ladies from the office came up to her and they walked away. Ann gave her a sigh of relief. She had been starting to worry that she was beginning to run out of lies. For now, it seemed, she had gotten away with her deception. 

For the rest of the day, Ann found herself in a state of nervous excitement.. Even though she was nervous about her date, she couldn't wait for it to happen either. At the most inconvenient moments, she found herself daydreaming about Anne and their morning together. Each time, a smile crept across her face and she had to look around to make sure no one was watching her. 

It wasn't until she was half way home, a tingly excitement coursing through her, that she suddenly realised that there was something rather important that she had forgotten. 

What the heck was she going to wear. 

The nervous excitement now turned to near panic as she ran the rest of the way to her apartment from the train station and went straight to her wardrobe. 

Ann had culled a lot of her clothes before she had moved, thinking that she wouldn't need half the expensive formal gowns and dresses that she had owned. Her parents had lavished her with beautiful things before they had died and she and her sister had spent many a weekend at some charity ball or formal dinner with them. 

But after their passing, Ann had retreated into herself, shunning any place or occasion that involved too many people, so the need for such lavish clothing was no more. She had kept two of her favourite dresses, more for sentimental reasons than anything, but even though she was sure that this restaurant they were going to tonight was formal, she didn't think that a dress that was more suited to a ball would be appropriate. 

With growing worry, Ann looked through her plane clothing options. Her only choices seemed to be either her work clothes, that consisted of serviceable blouses and skirts, or casual jeans, t-shirts and sweatpants, that she wore on the weekends. 

Oh god, was she going to have to text Anne and tell her that she couldn't go because of this? 

The sight of a navy hem had her pulling out a straight cut navy skirt that she had bought for the interview for the library job. It was plain but just might be okay if she could find something to wear with it. 

All her work blouses were just thin cotton shirts she had picked up at a department store, in white, blue and pink. Now her choices had been cut back for that as well with the demise of the white shirt after her meeting with Anne. Not that she cared about losing it, she stood to gain much more by its lose. 

She was bordering on a full blown panic attack when she saw the gift bag that Anne had given her the day before and her hopes rose once more. The silk blouse! It would be perfect with this. 

She ran into the bathroom and showered, did her make-up and hair in record time, before saying a silent prayer that it looked alright, before putting on the skirt and blouse. The material felt wonderful on her skin and it draped over her body in all the right places. Ann found herself smiling at herself in the full length mirror as she slipped her feet into a pair of navy pumps before she grabbed her bag and then headed down to the lobby of her building to wait. Even with the near disaster with the wardrobe, she had fifteen minutes to spare. 

She had just walked out onto the sidewalk when a large dark car pulled up out the front. Anne Lister alighted from the driver’s side door. Ann felt her heart skip a beat at the sight of her. 

For the first time since they had met, Anne’s long dark hair was falling loose around her face, one side caught back behind her ear.Why did such an inconsequential thing make her mouth water. The thought of feeling that long dark mane running through her fingers, was doing crazy things to her insides. 

She was wearing a pair of deep grey pants and a silver grey billowy blouse that had wide cuffs. A matching jacket completed her look along with a pair of dark grey heeled boots. She looked amazing and for a few crazy seconds, Ann couldn’t tear her eyes from her. But then Anne’s reaction immediately had her worried.

Her hand came up to cover her mouth and her eyes went wide. She shook her head. Ann felt the icy chill of panic starting to creep down her spine. Oh god, why was she looking at her like this? Had she totally misjudged the way she looked?

“My god, Miss Walker.” Anne finally said, taking her hand from her mouth and still shaking her head slowly. Ann could see her eyes looking at her from head to toe in a slow scan that was sending her pulse rate through the roof. Damn! Had she ruined this night that she’d been looking forward to all day already? Oh please say she hadn't.

“Ah, h-have I d-dressed….” she started to stutter, tearing her eyes from Anne and looking down at herself. 

“God I love it when I’m right. Look at you.” Anne said, with conviction. She must have seen the near terror on Ann’s face and her face fell into a mask of concern.

“Oh no! No! Don't worry! You look fantastic. I meant that blouse I gave you. It’s so beautiful on you, I knew that it was meant for you when I saw it. I just didn't think it would look quite this good. Ann, you’re a vision.”   
It took a few seconds before her words sunk in and made sense to her.

“R-really?” She still wasn't convinced that she had heard her correctly. Had she just told her she was beautiful? Wow. She hadn’t realised how tense she’s made herself until she felt her shoulders lowering.

She thinks I’m beautiful. 

Anne came over to her and gently took her hand, bringing it up to her lips and kissing the knuckles. Ann felt like she had been bathed in sunshine. 

“I’ve been waiting for this all day and I certainly haven’t been disappointed. Shall we go?” Anne asked her softly as she looked into her eyes. She nodded and Anne led her to the front passenger side seat before she got behind the wheel and they headed off into the traffic. 

The restaurant was a relatively new one in the city, but word began to spread about the quality of their food, so even for a weeknight, it was busy. After they had parked and walked a short distance to it, they went in and were greeted by a smiling maitre de, who walked them through the dining area to a table for two near a wall. 

The whole place had a very cosy atmosphere. It wasn’t a large space so it gave Ann a homey feel. Very relaxed, and aromas that were wafting out from the kitchen were mouth watering.  
They sat at their table and ordered drinks and the waitress went to get them the menus. The table was small enough that when they were sitting forward, their knees brushed, sending small lightning strikes throughout Ann’s body. She could feel her pulse racing already and all they were doing was having dinner. She knew she needed to keep calm and try to relax so that she could enjoy their first date. 

“So, how was work?” Anne asked her as she sipped a glass of red wine. 

“Oh, nothing exciting, I can assure you. I do mostly boring admin work. I bet your work would be a lot more interesting though. How did you get into it?” Ann asked, genuinely wanting to know. 

“I grew up in a museum, well, that’s what I always thought of it. Good old Shibden was just that, old, ancient almost, and the place hadn't changed much since the day it had been built. It’s filled with antiques, paintings, furniture, that sort of thing and we were never allowed to run around or play inside. I always did though. I broke some sort of figurine once as I came tearing through the door after school one day and I don't think my parents ever let me hear the end of it. I can't even remember what it was.

But, needless to say as I grew older, I learnt the value of things and the need to preserve the old pile of bricks where my aunt and father still live, by the way.” 

Listening to Anne talk, Ann found herself captivated by the way she spoke and the expression that filled each sentence. She was beginning to think that this woman could read the phone book to her and she wouldn't be able to stop listening. 

“It sounds fascinating to of grown up in such an interesting place with so much history, though.” Ann said as the waitress came back to hand them two menus. 

“Yes and no, I suppose. I left for a long while after my mother passed. I needed to spread my wings a bit. Our home town was a very small community, if you know what I mean. I had never really fitted in. But, I think I always knew I'd be back some day. I had little option when my uncle left it to me in his will. My father was too old to properly run the estate by then so here I am.” She said, smiling over the edge of the menu, giving Ann one of her now very familiar raised eyebrow smiles. 

Ann had no idea why such a simple action could make her heart pound. Maybe it was because it felt like it was a little cheeky or even flirty to her and Anne’s deep brown eyes always seemed to twinkle when she did it which never failed to give her a feeling like she had just been charged with electricity. Either way, sitting opposite her now as she read the menu, she could feel the tingle of goosebumps on her skin. And she loved It.

They chose their meals and told the waitress when she returned and then sipped their drinks as they waited. It was easy to make small talk with Anne. She always had something interesting to say and Ann found herself relaxing completely in no time.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had felt so at ease with someone whom she had only known such a short while. Just for this fact alone, made her think that the night was a special one.

The rest of the their dinner together went wonderfully. The food was fabulous and Ann kept her amused by telling her stories about her work and clients, making her laugh more than she had done in months. 

While they ate and chatted, Ann was becoming increasingly aware of the now near constant touch of Anne’s knees to hers, and it felt so good and even a little magical to have that secret contact. 

The meal was over way too soon and they reluctantly got up to leave, with Anne’s hand gently at the small of her back when they went out the door, they both paused on the sidewalk.

“It’s such a nice night, and I don’t know about you but I’m in no hurry to leave your company. How about a stroll down the street a bit?” Anne asked her, looking hopeful. 

Ann smiled back and nodded. “ yes, that sounds great.” She had been really hoping that they could have more time together.

For the first few minutes, they walked side by side in silence. Ann’s thoughts began to turn to the possibilities of what might come next. 

Would this be the night that she got her very first kiss?  
The thought of that happening both excited and terrified her all at once. She had never kissed anyone before nor had she been kissed so she had no idea what to expect. The one thing she was very sure of, however, was that Anne would be perfect at it. 

God, would she even be any good at it? Would Anne be able to tell that she had never kissed anyone before? Of course she would, the woman would have a world of experience with others before her. Anne seemed to have sensed somehow that she was lost in thought and with a gentle touch of her hand to her arm, brought them both to a halt.

“Ann, is something wrong? You looked troubled.” 

She hadn’t realised how so engrossed in her own thoughts she was until then. Yes, truthfully, she was troubled about her lack of expertise where dating was concerned; all previous attempts, even though they had been with men, had been disasters. She knew she probably should tell Anne about this being a totally new world for her, but, so far, things were going really well and she didn’t want to spoil it. 

“No, not at all, I’m fine.” She told her in the end, giving her, what she hoped was a reassuring smile. 

But at the end of the street, in front of a boutique with the prettiest dresses Ann had ever seen in the windows, that decision was about to be tested. 

They both gazed into the store, looking at the flowing material, the rich colours and the overall elegance of each gown. Anne pointed to a pale pink one, that draped over the shoulders of the dress form that it sat on. 

“That dress would look so beautiful on you.” She said, smiling at her. 

“Oh I don't know, I don't think I have the figure to do it justice, really. And the price! I’d never be brave enough to wear it in case I ruined it.” Ann confessed, even though it was the one she would've picked if she could of had any of them to choose from. 

Anne turned to her and took hands. “Ann, don't you realise how exquisite you are? From the minute I accidently bumped into you the other night, I haven't been able to stop thinking of you. You have no idea how I spent that weekend before I messaged you to ask you out for coffee knowing I was going to be so disappointed if you had of said no, and finding out that you had some big brutish boyfriend called Mick and it would've broken my heart if you had of.”

Ann gave a small giggle. It was a strange kind of comfort to know that even the very self confident and strong Anne Lister still had her moments of self doubt, even if they were very few and far between.

“I almost broke my neck getting to my phone when you called me that day. I was coming through the door with groceries and I heard my phone ringing and I just dumped everything and ran for it. I almost landed flat on my face when I kicked a can of tomatoes.” Ann said, and they both laughed. 

“Can I ask you something?” Ann said, quietly.

“Of course.”

“Do you often ask ladies out that have big brutish boyfriends?” 

Anne gave a deep chuckle. “Ha ha, not as a rule, no. But I feel that I have enough experience to know the difference. But I do get it wrong sometimes. Just lucky for me this wasn’t one of those times.”

Ann felt the air around them still as Anne stepped closer to her. Oh god, this was it, she was about to be kissed for the first time and her pulse was racing.

Anne dropped one hand and brought it up to the side of her face, and she felt herself melting into the touch. So soft, so gentle. She felt her breath hitch in her throat as she saw Anne moving closer to her and felt her lace their fingers together. She prayed to God that she wouldn't be able to tell she was shaking as much as she felt she was. 

“You have no idea how glad I was that you gave me your number. I want us to be together, Ann, to see you as much as you’ll let me. It’s been a long time since I’ve even wanted to be in a relationship with anyone, but I really want that with you so much.”

Her thumb was brushing her cheek bone ever so softly as she said the words, her voice barely above a whisper but Ann felt so caught up in the moment that she temporarily forgot where she was and that her stomach felt like I’d had a flock of eagles in it. 

Anne was so close that she could feel her body heat and the scent of that wonderfully exotic perfume wafted around her, filling her nose with its spicy smell. 

Her heart was racing and her breath was fast and shallow and she realised that the thing she had been both longing for and dreading was about to happen; Anne was about to kiss her.

Just as she had begun to angle her lips towards her own, Ann felt her mouth go dry and her throat constrict with the fear of ruining the moment but then she jerked back, letting her own crippling insecurities do it instead. The intensity of the moment was too much for her nerves to handle right then.

“ Oh damn! I’m so sorry, I’ve completely misread the moment haven’t I? I mean, I thought you wanted me to kiss you but clearly…::” Anne said, looking a little horrified. 

“No, it’s not that it’s just me……..” Ann started to try to explain but the thought of telling her that she had gotten cold feet was because of inexperience not lack of enthusiasm just seem to make things so much worse and she was worried about how she would react to the news. 

“No, no, this was all on me jumping the gun. This was our first date for heaven's sake, I shouldn’t of even thought about kissing you yet. You have every right to knock me back. Please, can you forgive me? I won’t try to kiss you again unless you tell me I can. Scouts honour.” Anne criss crossed a finger over her heart and looked so unhappy with herself that all Ann could think of to say was, “ yes, of course.” 

The smile that broke out over Anne’s face was worth the untruth that hung over Ann’s heart as she gave her a small smile back. She took both Ann’s hands in hers and giving her a small look of consent, she lifted them both to her lips and kissed the back of each of them. 

“ Thank god for that. I would of been most upset with myself if my over enthusiasm drove you away, my sweet Ann. Shall we go home?” 

As they walked back towards where Anne’s car was, Ann tried not to think too much about the truth she had kept to herself. She should of told her, she deserved to know the real reason but it was her insecurities that was stopping her from voicing it. This was her dream, the thing she had wanted for herself for years now and wrecking things by telling her that she was a complete novice when it came to dating women was just too much to bare thinking about right now. She knew that she owed her an honest explanation but tonight, this was all she was capable of dealing with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful comments on the last chapter and hope you enjoy this next one. Please let me know what you think.

In spite of the slight hiccup at the end of their night together, Ann felt that over all, their date had gone really well and the best thing about it was that Anne wanted to see more of her. It really looked like she could have this, finally after years of feeling suppressed. 

She purposely ignored the little voice inside her head that kept reminding her of the fact that she hadn't been completely honest with Anne about why she had balked when she went to kiss her. She had every intention of telling her, when she got over the initial shock of having an honest to goodness girlfriend. 

But things began to get messy in that area the very next day when she was sitting at her desk and a delivery guy came to give her a beautiful flower arrangement in soft pink roses. Ann’s heart fluttered as she plucked the little card out of the sweet smelling bouquet and read it. 

Thank you for such a wonderful night, my sweet Ann. Looking forward to our next date, your Anne xxx

She found herself feeling as giddy as a schoolgirl as she read each word, over and over, a wide happy smile stretching her lips. The moisture from the flowers had made the ink in the last three letters of Anne’s name almost invisible and there was only part of the flourished letter ‘A’ left, but she didn't care. She knew they were from her. 

“Oh! Look at them! Lucky you, are they from someone special?” 

Margy’s voice snapped Ann out of her happy little day dream and she blinked a couple of times, the card in her hand ended up pointing in Margy’s direction. The woman gave a little giggle before grabbing it from her hand before Ann could even think about stopping her and her eyes twinkled. 

“Oooh! It is someone special, what’s his name?” She squinted at the card, holding it closer to her face, “Is that a…..J?” 

There was a small moment where Ann was relieved that Margy had misread the lettering but then she also had to come up with a name on the spot. While it did worry her about not telling Anne the truth about herself, it didn't bother her to lie to her supervisor. 

“Um, Jack.” Ann replied, hoping that she would be satisfied with the information and then leave her to get on with her work. No doubt, this juicy little tidbit of gossip would be all around the office before lunchtime. More than likely, Margy would embellish the scant information to make things much more newsworthy than it really was.   
“That’s wonderful that you;ve met someone so quickly, Anny. Are you two going on that next date any time soon?” Margy probed. 

“I’m not sure, maybe.” Ann said and then went back to the screen of her computer after Margy handed her back the card. 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it when you do. It’s so exciting to have a new romance in the office.” Margy giggled before she headed away. 

Great, now she would be the subject of the latest gossip and it looked like Margy was in no hurry to mind her own business. 

Over the next few weeks, Anne called her each night after she knew that she would be home after work. They went back to the Crow’s Nest for breakfast twice more and this time the weather was a lot more favourable and they even got to walk along the boardwalk.

True to her word, Anne hadn’t tried to kiss her again, ending each of their dates with a lingering brush of her lips to the back of her hand which never failed to send wonderful tingles racing through her each time. 

She did take her hand in hers one morning as they strolled along chatting happily. It had taken Ann by surprise at first, but it was so good to feel the soft warmth of Anne’s hand pressed against hers, after a little trepidation, she found herself relaxing into it with no problem. 

However, after a month had gone by and with each date they had together, Ann felt her attraction to Anne growing stronger, and she knew that just holding hands and sweet simple hand kisses were no longer enough, for either of them. She might of been nieve in the world of dating, but she could tell that Anne wanted more from her. 

Ann had felt herself growing confident in herself the more time she spent in Anne’s company so after they had been seeing each other for just over 5 weeks, she decided that it was time for her to experience that first kiss they had postponed. But how to tell her without tripping over each and every word.

Finally, she decided on a casual dinner at her apartment, where Anne had yet to see. She would cook them dinner and then they could cosy up together on the sofa afterwards and share a dessert, along with that first kiss. In her mind, it seemed terribly romantic and the perfect setting for her first ever kiss. There was only one thing that was troubling her, however.

She had to tell Anne that this was her first relationship. 

She had no idea how she was going to react. The best outcome was Anne telling her that it didn't matter and she wanted to be with her anyway. The worst, of course, that she had neither the time nor the patience to deal with someone who hadn't even kissed anyone before. She stood to lose the first real happiness she had known since her parents died. But she owed Anne the truth. 

When she called Anne and asked if she would like to come for dinner, Anne was more than enthusiastic and accepted her invitation without hesitation. So, Saturday evening at 6.30 was it. 

Ann knew she wasn't the best cook in the world, but she could do pasta pretty well, so she bought the ingredients for it, along with salad vegetables and a cheesecake that she intended to decorate with fresh fruit for dessert. 

She spent the day cleaning and making sure everything looked neat and tidy before she began to prepare the food. By 4 in the afternoon, her nerves were starting to get the best of her, but she tried to ignore them by concentrating on her hair and make up. 

She had chosen a pair of jeans and a long knitted sweater before she went to set her small dining table. She’d just placed a vase of flowers in the centre of the white china place settings and crystal glasses, when there was a knock at the door. 

Ann looked at her clock and saw that it was 5.30, she had no doubt that it would be Anne.

She took a final deep breath before she opened the door to see Anne’s broad smile looking back at her.

“I know I’m really early, but I was too excited to wait any longer.” Anne said, as she entered the apartment, taking both her hands this time and giving them both light kisses.

“That’s fine, I was expecting you to be early. Would you like a drink?” Ann asked her, trying not to blush. Would Anne’s kisses ever stop feeling so wonderful? She doubted it. 

“Sounds great. I’ll have wine if you have it.” Anne said, looking around but following her into the kitchen.

She took off her heavy coat and laid it over the back of one of the dining chairs as she past it. Tonight she was wearing black jeans and a red and black checkered shirt that seemed to make those deep brown eyes stand out even more. Her thick dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail. How did the woman always look so damn hot with such little effort when she could spend hours in front of her mirror and still not be satisfied with herself, Ann thought as they entered the kitchen. 

She poured a glass of what she knew was Anne’s favourite red wine and handed it to her before picking up a glass for herself. Anne smiled and held hers out to click their drinks together.

“Here’s to what I know is going to be a wonderful meal and an even more wonderful evening.” She toasted, as the small sharp tinkle of glasses sounded and they both took a sip. 

Ann wasn’t sure if she should disclose the main reason for her asking her to dinner before they ate or after. She didn’t want to ruin everything even before it got started but she also wanted to get it out of the way so that she could stop stressing over it, whatever the outcome.

“Shall we go and sit in the living room for a little while before we eat?” Ann asked her.

“Sounds perfect. Your apartment is beautiful, Ann. And such a great location. I'm afraid my place is nothing like this. I’m in the industrial area, well, almost because its close to work. Besides, I’m away a lot anyway so I don't mind too much.” Anne told her as they took a seat on the creamy white fabric of the sofa. She reached over and took Ann’s hand.

“I don’t think it matters where you live, as long as you're happy to be there.” Ann said, sipping her wine. She knew she was putting what she wanted to say off, but she was really enjoying being there beside Anne and having that small contact with her and she was so scared that would change after she told her the truth about herself. 

“That is so true. You know, once, I spent a month in this tiny little shoebox of an apartment in Paris when I was over there in search of a piece for a client. It was atrocious, the cockroaches were big enough to ride down the street and I’m fairly sure that my neighbour was charging by the hour, if you know what I mean. From the amount of noise that came through the paper thin walls, she was doing fairly well too. Which begs the question that if she was doing so well, why was she in such a horrid apartment.” 

Ann couldn't help having a giggle at the story as Anne went on to tell her more about her time in a city she had never seen before, but from her descriptive narration, Ann felt like she had been there. She loved hearing the stories of her travels, and Anne was such a great story teller and was always so animated when she told them, it was such great entertainment. 

She would miss her company so much if things went badly tonight. As much as she wanted to just forget about saying anything, she knew that she wouldn't feel right about taking the next step and asking her for that first kiss if she didn’t. She thought about the food she had cooked for them and decided that if she didn't just get this off her chest now, she wouldn't taste any of it and the night would be ruined, regardless.

She shifted a little on the sofa and took in a deep breath and waited until Anne finished talking. This was it. The moment had come to tell her.

Ann opened her mouth and as about to start when Anne held up a finger and got up and went to her coat, digging into one of the pockets and coming back with a small box. She sat back down again, handing it to Ann.

“I found this little trinket years ago on one of my many treasure hunting expeditions. It surfaced again the other day, jammed into a cupboard and the minute I saw it, I immediately thought of you.” Anne said to her.

Ann blinked at the gift in her hand. This had totally taken her by surprise and completely thrown off her thought process. 

“You, you didn't have to give me anything.” She managed to get out, and feeling more than a little flustered.

Anne smiled at her and reached out a hand to gentle brush it against her cheek. “I know that, my sweet girl, but I wanted to. I’ve loved each and every minute that we’ve spent together so far and I was going to bring you flowers but then I thought, I’ve done the flower thing, so I wanted something different. That’s when I remembered this. Go ahead, open it.” 

Ann gave a nervous smile before taking the lid of the little box. Crumpled tissue paper hid something underneath and she lifted it away. She gave a little sound of surprise as she gently lifted the contents out. 

It was a little figurine, much like she remembered her mother collected when she was a child. But this one was nothing like those. It was of two ladies, dressed in long period dresses of pink and purple, their heads leaning towards each other as the figure on the left handed a flower to the one on the right. Their tiny painted faces showed coy but clearly happy expressions and the one receiving the flower had pale pink cheeks. She was blushing. Ann turned it around to see that behind their backs, their hands were laced together.

“Oh Anne, it’s beautiful! I love it! However did you find something like this?” Ann said, still looking at her gift and tracing a finger tip delicately over the porcelain figures. 

“I’m not one hundred percent sure but I seem to remember it being jammed in the back of the shelves of this dusty dirty little shop in Paris somewhere. I thought it was so sweet and clearly these ladies are lovers or at the very least, courting. I almost left it there but something told me to get it and I’m so glad I did. See the one that’s blushing? She reminded me of you so much and she even has the same blonde hair.” Anne said, giving a small laugh. 

Oh god, she was right! And the other had dark hair as well. It was uncanny. 

Ann looked at it before putting it gently onto the coffee table in front of them. Somehow, it looked like it had been meant for that spot all along. She knew she would treasure it always but it made telling Ann what she had tried to say beforehand even harder now. 

“Thank you so much, I truly do love it. But…… there's something I wanted to talk to you about.” She said, now her nerves were returning and she swallowed hard. 

The smile on Anne’s face faltered a little as she sensed that whatever Ann was about to say to her was serious. She took her hand once more and looked at her with concern.

“You know you can tell me anything, Ann. Clearly whatever it is bothering you and I hate to see you upset by it. What is it?” She said, and Ann knew that this was it, the moment where she was going to need all her strength to get this out. 

She took in a deep breath and once again opened her mouth to begin when a knock came at the front door. At first, Ann thought that she must have been hearing things, that it was her jangled sensibilities making her believe that she had been prevented from saying anything to her but when it happened again and Anne looked at her expectantly, she knew that there was someone on the other side of her door.

“Ann, are you alright? Do you want me to see who that is?” Anne as her but she shook her head.

“No, its fine, I’ll get it.” 

She got up and went to the door, pulling it open.

“There you are! I was beginning to think you weren’t here and I said to myself, of course she would be, where else would she be.” 

Standing before her was her sister, Elisabeth Sutherland. Perfectly made up and well dressed as always. She couldn’t believe it. Elisabeth hadn’t been at her apartment since the day she helped her move in. why was she choosing tonight to visit?

“Well, are you going to let me in, Ann?” She asked her, one well manicured hand on her hip.

“Yes, of course, I wasn’t really expecting……….” She began, her voice shaking a little as her sister stepped into the apartment and passed her.

“Clearly.” Elisabeth said, as she saw Anne walking towards them.

“Hello, I’m Anne, Anne Lister.” She said in her usual welcoming tone and sticking out her hand towards Elisabeth. 

Oh god, this was beyond awkward, Ann thought as she saw her sister give Anne a surprised look before tentatively taking her hand. 

“Elsiabeth Sutherland, I’m…..”

“Ann’s sister, yes, I know. Ann’s told me much about you.” 

Clearly when she had chosen to pay her sister a visit, Elisabeth hadn't counted on someone else’s presence, not to mention that Ann had been discussing her. She gave Anne a wary look.

“Oh is that right? Pity I can’t say the same. But then, I haven’t heard from my sister in a while.” 

Ann wanted to run screaming from the room and hide under her bed. This was beginning to feel like a total nightmare. She had barely spoken to her sister since moving and she certainly hadn't called her to tell her she had a new girlfriend. Good god, she didn't even know she was gay. Urgh! That was something she didn't even admit to herself, let alone Elisabeth. 

“Uh, well, I haven’t………..” Ann stumbled over her words as her face reddened and she felt her thoughts getting increasingly addled. 

Anne must of seen her struggling and stepped forward to help. 

“I think that’s mostly my fault, Elisabeth. I’ve been monopolising your sister’s spare time lately. I’ll try not to be so greedy from now on. Trouble is I love every minute we spend together. Our Ann is such wonderful company.” 

Oh shit! Ann felt her hand gently touch her back as she said it and she felt her knees wanting to give way. The look on Elisabeth’s face was hard to read, but there was definitely confusion in it. She and her sister might not be close but she had known her long enough to be able to tell when she suspected something wasn’t right. 

“I’m glad to see that Ann has finally gotten around to making some friends then.” She finally said, after she had given Anne a long look. 

“Why are you in the city, you didn’t call me and tell me you were coming.” Ann asked her. 

“I have tried to call you, several times but you never answer. George had some meetings and the children are with his parents so we decided to have a night out in the city. I hadn't heard from you so I thought while he was finishing up, I’d come make sure you were alright.” 

Ann was now mentally kicking herself for not calling her back when she saw her number. She really was going to but each time she went to do it, she thought of her sister asking her what she had been doing, and she knew that she would stumble over each word, so she had put it off. 

Now here she was, doing exactly that, and it was ten times worse because it was face to face instead of just over a phone call. 

“How about we all sit down?” Anne suggested, and they headed for the living area. Elisabeth chose the single easy chair while Anne sat on the sofa. Now what was she going to do? If she sat beside Anne, what would Elisabeth think? 

“Would you like a drink, Elisabeth? I have wine or juice, or…..” Ann asked her, looking for any excuse to get out of the room.

“I better have juice, I’ll probably have wine with dinner.” Elisabeth said.

“I’ll check on dinner while you do that.” Anne said, getting up and heading for the kitchen.

“Don’t tell me you cooked Ann. Well this certainly is a whole new you.” Elisabeth said, as she leaned through a magazine that was on the side table near the chair.

Ann wasn’t sure what she was going to die from first, embarrassment or elevated blood pressure from her sister’s way too obvious sarcasm. She was standing at the counter clutching the bottle of juice hard enough to pierce the plastic when Anne entered.

“Are you alright? What’s going…….” she started to say but Ann turned to her almost dropping the juice before She saves it. 

“I’m so sorry, I had no idea she was coming here and tonight of all the nights she could pick…” Ann said in as low a voice as she could. 

“Hey, it’s okay. It’s fine, dinner can keep, but am I right to think that she……”

“Ann, where did you get this figurine? Was it one of mothers? I swear I can remember every one of those dust collectors she used to have but I can’t remember this one.” 

At first Ann was too frazzled to think about what she had just asked but then she realised what Elisabeth was talking about. Oh shit! She had found the figurine that Anne had just given her! 

Once again, Anne came to her rescue as she searched for something to say.

“No, I actually just gave that to Ann. She told me about your mother’s collection and I remembered I had that one from a trip to Paris years ago. I thought she might like it.” Anne had gone out of the kitchen and stood in the dining area while Ann tried to gather her wits. 

“Oh how thoughtful. Ann is lucky to have such a generous friend.” Elisabeth said and gave Anne a smile that had looked to only out of politeness. 

Ann had managed to bring the glass of orange juice out to her sister and they went back into the living area.  
She sat down on the edge of the sofa, as if she were about to spring to her feet at any minute and Anne sat down beside her, stretching an arm across the back of the cushions. Ann immediately stiffened. When would this horror end? She tried to ignore the look that Elisabeth was giving them.

“So, you sound like you’ve done some travelling, Miss Lister.” She said, sipping the juice.

“I travel a lot for my work but I really do enjoy it. I was just saying to Ann that she should come with me some time. She’d love seeing Europe.” Anne said, brightly.

“Getting Ann on a plane and actually going somewhere now that I’d like to see. She’s never been one for adventures.” Elisabeth said and Ann wanted to walk over to her and throw that juice in her face. Why was she being so damn rude? Was this punishment for not calling her and telling her about Ann? And God only knew what Anne must be thinking about her. But to her surprise, Anne gave a small laugh.

“Oh I don't think that’s true. I think she would be very adventurous given the right travelling companion. Don’t you think?” She said, turning to her. Ann was getting past the point of being able to speak without giving away how nervous she felt so she just gave a weak smile and a nod as a reply. 

Then the sound of a message alert came from Elisabeth’s pocket and she retrieved her phone and looked at the screen. Ann held her breath and prayed that this would signal the end to this total disaster. 

“Well, it looks like George is finished his meetings.” Elisabeth got to her feet and Ann had never felt so relieved in her life. She turned to both of them. 

“It was nice to meet you, Miss Lister. I'm so glad you’re socialising, Ann, I’ll be sure to call you soon. Please, make sure you answer me this time?” she said before heading for the door. 

“It was nice to meet you too. Perhaps next time, we could have a meal together.” Anne said, standing next to Ann. close enough that she could put a hand on the small of her back without it being seen. Ann hated that she flinched at her touch. Her nerves were shot to pieces after the longest 45 minutes she had ever endured. 

“Thank you for stopping by.” She managed to get out before Elisabeth let herself out. The second the door pulled shut behind her, Anne turned to her with a broad grin. 

“I think that went very well.” 

Ann looked at her incredulously, and promptly burst into tears. 

“I can’t believe how horrible that all was, Elisabeth was totally unexpected and then she was so very rude, I wanted to die! I had this whole night planned out and nothing as gone the way it should have.” she sobbed, tears pouring down her cheeks as all her pent up emotions tumbled out off her tongue in what must have sounded like one continous stream. 

“Oh hey, it’s alright, it really wasn't that bad. I found it all very fun and entertaining actually, apart from the fact that it was making you so anxious.” Anne said to her softly. Putting an arm around her shaking shoulders and leading her to the sofa. 

“You’re so lovely to say that but I can’t imagine anyone wanting to be with someone who has such a sister.” Ann cried, as she plonked down on the soft surface with Anne still holding her.

“Clearly you haven’t met my sister Marion yet, the shoe might be on the other foot when you do. And besides, I’m not that easily run off. I’ve had worse than Elisabeth to contend with over the years, I can tell you.” Anne said, trying to reassure her as she rubbed her back. 

Ann knew that what she had just said was meant to comfort her but in her state of dispair, it only served to reiterate the fact that Anne had much more experience with other women than she had, and she burst in a gale of fresh tears.

“Oh hey, hey, shhh, it’s alright, please, don't be so upset, I’m not going anywhere.” Anne soothed, practically pulling her onto her lap and holding her close. 

“But that’s just it. I needed to tell you something tonight, something that’s been bothering me for a while but I was so scared that when I did, you wouldn't want to be with me.” 

Anne put her hand up to her cheek and wiped away some of her tears with her thumb. “It’s alright, my sweet Ann, you can tell me anything and I can’t think of anything that you could say that would make me want to leave.”

Ann looked into her large soft brown eyes, seeing the concern in them and she hated that she had to say it but she knew she had to. 

“I’ve, I’ve never had a girlfriend before. I’ve never been with another woman before now, I just wasn't brave enough. And to make things worse, as you’ve probably guessed, I’ve never come out to my family either. Sexuality just wasn't spoken about and Elisabeth used to try to fix me up with all these boys and I hated it. Each date was a disaster and she kept telling me it was because I was too shy or too picky. I wanted to tell her the truth, that I was attracted to other women but I wasn’t strong enough, that’s why she kept giving us strange looks while she was here.” Ann said, letting the words flow from her mouth in a gush as if she hated the taste of them on her tongue. She looked down at her hands where they were tied in knots in her lap.

“I’ll understand if you don't want to see me anymore. I must sound like a lot of trouble to you. I couldn't blame you for wanting to leave.” 

Anne was quiet for a few very long seconds but then put her hand under her chin and raised her weepy face to hers. 

“Oh my beautiful girl. How could you ever think that way. I could care less that you haven't been with anyone else before, I just hope I haven't made you feel like you've been rushed into anything. I truly can’t believe that you haven’t had loads of girlfriends before me but I am beyond happy that I get to be your first. I just hope that I can be someone you want to be with, because, dear god, I want to be with you, so much.” 

Ann sat there, now totally speechless, trying to comprehend what Anne had just said. In all the scenarios she had played out in her head about this moment, she had never imagined that it would be this wonderful. Her greatest wish had come true, she had finally gotten her first ever girlfriend, and she was kind, and smart and beautiful and funny, and here she was looking down at her with the most sweetest expression that made her want to cry all over again but for totally different reasons, and she must look like a total mess.

“Really?” Was all she managed to get out, her voice hitching as she fought to control her tears.

Anne smiled at her and bent forward and put a small kiss on her forehead and Ann wanted to melt from it. “Yes, my sweetheart. I meant every word. I don't want you to think that way every again, alright? Don't worry about your sister, either. ‘I'm sure once you can talk to her about how you feel, she will be very understanding. You’ll see.” Anne said, wiping away the rest of the dampness on her face.

“There’s something else as well.” Ann said softly as her heart began to beat harder behind her ribs. 

“Tell me.”

“You, you said that you wouldn't kiss me until I told you I was ready. Well, I’m ready. If you want to, that is.” Ann’s voice was barely above a whisper and she couldn't believe that she had been brave enough to ask it. But she had wanted this so very much.

Anne sighed and looked down at her, putting both hands to either side of her face. 

“You have no idea how badly I wanted you to say those words to me. All I’ve wanted since our first date was to kiss that gorgeous mouth of yours but I didn't want to rush into it. Of course I want to kiss you, my darling, how could I not.” 

As Anne slowly leaned in towards her, Ann heard a small sound escape her throat. Oh my god, this was it. She was finally going to have her first ever kiss. 

She forgot how to breath, as Anne first brushed her lips to the line of her jaw, sending showers of fireworks right through her, before she came up to still before her , so tantalisingly close that all Ann would of had to do was tilt her chin to connect with her lips. 

Anne brought up a fingertip and traced it over the curve of her mouth and she found herself leaning into the touch, a soft smile that made Ann’s heart skip a beat played on her lips before they came down on hers, filling her body with warmth brighter than any sun. 

Her first thought was yes, this is what has been missing from my life, from my soul, for all these years. Thank god I finally found it. All previous thoughts and worries about not being good at it, simply vanished as she let her body take over. It seemed to know exactly what to do and it was amazing.

To her delight, Anne didn’t seem to want to stop either only lifting her lips from hers to utter, “Hmm, you're the sweetest thing, where the hell have you been in my life?” 

Her voice was deep and breathy and Ann gave a small soft moan and a barely audible “waiting, waiting for you to find me.”

The sound that came from deep in Anne’s throat sent shivers coursing through her as she pressed her lips to hers once more and the whole mess that had been their night up till then faded away to leave only the deepest feelings of happiness and contentment that Ann had ever felt in her life.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I've managed to get to chapter 6 without the ladies doing anything hotter than kissing! this is a miracle for me hehe. I wanted this to be more of a slow burn, but believe me, the heat is coming so break out the fans and cold showers soon lol. And just because it's Christmas, I'm giving my lovely readers an extra chapter straight after. So I hope you enjoy this one, even though its got some conflict in it. Dont forget, feel free to leave a comment.

Over the next two weeks, Ann felt like she had transformed. For the first time in her life, she felt comfortable in her own skin and happier than she had been for as long as she could remember. 

She felt like she had swallowed sunshine and it was hard not to have a smile on her face both night and day. Now instead of trying to make herself look happy, she found herself trying to curb her inner joy so that people around her would stop giving her strange looks. Especially her co workers. Namely Margy. 

From the very next day after their eventful evening together, Margy seemed to have sensed a change in her and she had doubled her efforts in her quest to garnish as much juicy gossip fodder as she could. 

Ann had barely set foot over the threshold of the library when her supervisor materialised at her side.

“I must say, Annie, I have no idea what your gentleman Jack is like, but from the way you look all lit up, he must be something special.” She giggled like a school girl at her own words. 

Ann wanted to roll her eyes so badly at the way she insisted on calling her Annie, but she was still on a high from the night before. She could tell Margy was about pepper her with questions but her luck was running and she was called away to a phone call. 

She tried to concentrate on beginning her work day, but it was hard when your head was filled with how damn good your girlfriend’s lips felt against yours. She had woken up that morning, thinking that she had dreamt everything but then as she began her day, the memories of the night before came flooding back and she subconsciously ran a finger over her lips as she stood under the shower, remembering that exquisite moment when Anne’s had touch then for the first time. 

Now, two weeks later, Ann felt like she had experienced something she was powerless to stop wanting. They managed to see each other each weekend and the odd week night when Anne’s crazy schedule allowed it, each time they did, falling into each other’s arms and sharing kisses until they were both breathless. 

Ann felt like she had been shown a whole new world, one she had only ever dreamed of being a part of and now she finally was. Anne was always so tender and so mindful of her feelings though, and now she knew that she was still finding her way in all of this, she made sure she never put Ann in a position that might make her feel uncomfortable. 

She knew it was wrong, that kissing your girlfriend in public or showing strong signs of affection other than holding hands was not illegal or bad, but she still found it difficult to do, being brought up in a household where it had always been so important what other people thought of you. She had come so far in such a short space of time, but years of self repression wasn't going to vanish overnight. 

But oh how damn good it was when they were on their own, either in Anne’s car after a date or in Ann’s apartment. It was like no holds barred and usually within seconds of Anne coming through the door, they were in each other’s arms, pressed against each other and making up for lost time with kisses.

Of course, Anne was an expert when it came to kissing. She knew exactly where to place her lips to give maximum effect and Ann ended up a heavy eyed, quivering mess. The way it made her feel like she was about to erupt with god only knew what, left her flushed and breathing hard. 

She found herself sitting at her desk, lost in thought about how Anne had left a trail of warm soft kisses along her jaw, down the column of her throat until she reached her pulse point where she would mouth the little tap, tap tap, swabbing it with her tongue, sucking the skin gently into her mouth, until she was squirming beneath her, face buried in the dark silky depths of her hair as she moaned softly. Urghh, it was heavenly. 

On more than one occasion, she found herself so lost in the memory, she had completely zoned out and forgotten where she was until the sound of a printer or the ringing of a phone brought her back from it. She even had someone ask her if she was alright when she had gathered her wits just in time.

“Oh Ann, you’re looking a little flushed, I hope your not coming down with that flu that’s going around.” One of the other ladies had asked her. 

“No, I’m fine, it’s just so warm in here.” She said, taking off the jacket she still had on. The coworker had given her a smile and kept going and Ann had sat back in her chair, relieved that at least it hadn't been Margy. The woman was bad enough without seeing her post Anne day dream, and adding 2 and 2 together and coming up with 8. 

There was only one thing that was still a worry for her, and that was talking to Elisabeth. She knew she had to do it, that the longer she put it off the worse it would be. That dinner date at the apartment was a prime example of why it was. If she hadn't kept ignoring her calls and texts, then she could of avoided the weirdness with her and Anne. She vowed that she would do it, and soon. 

It looked like fate had stepped in and opened up an opportunity for her to do just that when she spoke to Anne that night over a call. 

“I’m afraid I’m going to be away at the end of this week, sweetie, I have a job to do out of town.”

Anne told her and Ann felt her mood and shoulders slump. She could tell from Anne’s voice that she wasn't any happier about it either.

“When will you be back? Could we have some of the weekend together?” Ann asked hopefully, as she sat on the sofa, feet curled up under the throw rug she kept on the back cushions. 

“I’m going to try to be back by Sunday lunchtime, perhaps we can either eat together then or have dinner? Oh I’m going to miss you so much, but it's not for long, at least. I don't think I could stand that. Listen, why don't you make this weekend when you speak to Elisabeth? It would be the perfect time, and when I get back you can tell me all about it, hmm?” 

Ann sighed. She knew she was right, but she also knew that not having Anne at least in the same city, was going to make it hard to keep her strength up. But it had to be done.

“I’ll call her tomorrow and see if she can meet me somewhere. At least in public, there's less chance of her throwing a fit at me. I wish I had your strength, Anne, it would make it so much easier.” 

“I think you’ll be surprised at her. She seemed a very strong modern sort of woman, I’m sure she has only your happiness in mind, my darling. And you don't need my strength, you have yours, you just need to let it out.” Anne told her and she hoped it was true. 

True to her word, Ann called her sister the next day at lunch and arranged to meet her at a cafe that was close to her apartment on Saturday morning. She had a couple of days to try to prepare to tell her one and only relative that she was gay and was head over heels for her girlfriend.

Anne had flown out the day after their conversation so she had called her that night from her motel room to help her sort out how she was going to go about it. She was so grateful for her help, and she even felt that just by knowing Anne was so supportive, that she could in fact do this and be successful with it. Yes, Elisabeth wasn’t unintelligent, she had always had a level head about things, and this would be no different. 

Saturday morning arrived, and Ann decided to walk the few blocks to the cafe. It was a pretty place, made to look like a garden and had white wooden outdoor settings scattered in the corner of the large park. The weather was perfect for outdoor dining and Ann found herself actually looking forward to it.

She found Elisabeth already sitting at a small table for two, right down the far end of the area and she joined her. 

“I don't have a lot of time, we have ballet and soccer today, so I’ve ordered you a tea already.” Elisabeth said, as she looked at something on the screen of her phone.

Immediately, Ann was taken aback a little. “Oh, that’s alright, thank you.” She was gathering her resolve when Elisabeth began to speak.

“So I’ve been looking into this friend of yours. She’s a very interesting person, this Miss Lister, seems to have a rather good reputation in her line of work. But you do realise that she’s 41, don't you? What could a woman that age be wanting to hang around with a 29 year old?” 

Ann was flabbergasted. She looked at her sister in disbelief. She wasn't sure what was bothering her the most, the fact that she had been cyber stalking Anne or that she was making disparaging remarks about her age. 

“I-I don’t think that her age…….” Ann started, trying to control herself enough to tell her sister how she felt. 

“I think her age is very relevant. She’s probably some old spinster that’s somehow heard about you inheriting some money and needs a gravy train to hook up with to shore up her business. I mean, come on, how much money can you make from buying dusty bits of junk that were probably some old fairground prizes.” 

There was so much wrong with what she had just said that Ann was at a complete loss. Never in all her life would she have thought that she was going to spit venom at her like that. How dare she! For the first time in for as long as she could remember, Ann could feel something bubbling up inside her that she could tell was very close to the surface. 

“You need to send her packing, Ann, before she cleans you out and leaves you high and dry.”

That was it.

“I can’t believe you’re saying such utter rubbish about Anne, who had been nothing but kind and nice to me and to you the other night if you will remember. She doesn't even know about my money and even though she’s never talked about it with me, I’m fairly certain she’s pretty well off herself. I’ve never felt more alive and happy than when I'm with her, and I have no intention whatsoever to tell her to stay away. How dare you!” Ann said, trying to keep her voice down, as she could feel her face heating.

The waitress came with their drinks but Ann was in no mood for tea now. 

Her sister looked at her with surprise. ‘How dare I? I'm the only family you have left, Ann, so if I don't look out for you, who will? Miss Lister? Your even more naive than I thought if you believe that.” 

“You are completely out of line saying those things about her and I won't have it. We are together, Elisabeth, and I won't be giving her up for as long as she’ll have me.” 

Elisabeth Sutherland looked back at her sister in confusion. She hadn't been expecting this to come from her. It clearly threw her off her rant for a few seconds. 

“I beg your pardon? What do you mean, you’re together? Together how?” 

This was it, and Ann had built up just enough steam with her anger to get the words out. 

“Together, as in being a couple.” She told her, and let out a breath. There, finally, she’d said what she’d originally come to say. Elisabeth’s reaction, however, was totally unexpected.

She laughed. A giggling girly laugh like she’d just told her a silly joke. Ann was staring at her dumbfounded.

“Oh good lord, so she’s talked you into that too, has she. Well, I always knew you were easily lead but I didn't think you'd go that far.” She said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

This was too much. She couldn't stop her anger from spilling over. 

She didn't have to talk me into anything, Elisabeth, because I feel the exact same way as she does. I’m gay, Elisabeth, I have been for, for, for as long as I can remember and Anne is my girlfriend.” She was so mad right now that she could hear her own pulse in her ears. 

Elisabeth looked at her sister as if she had just said something crazy. “Oh for god’s sake. You are not gay, Ann, you just are too shy for your own good to meet someone really nice. God knows I tried hard enough to get you to, but you always found fault with them.  
Now just because you’re too picky, you go off and let that woman talk you into being something your not.” 

In that moment, something over took Ann and she saw red. She slammed her hands down on the surface of the table, making the cups rattle and had several people seated around them turn. “I have a mind of my own, Elisabeth, and Anne has not nor will she ever, talk me into doing or feeling something that isn’t what I want. I hated all those men you paraded before me, and there was nothing that I found attractive in any of them. Im gay, Elisabeth, it isn’t an act, its not some childish phase, Im a lesbian, and Anne Lister is my girlfriend and I like her, very much, in fact, I think I may be falling in love with her. So until you can accept me for who I am and who I chose to love, then don't call me again.” 

Elsiabeth looked at her with a face like a thunder cloud.

“For god’s sake, will you stop causing a scene and sit down.” She hissed, taking furtive glances around her and shifting uncomfortably in her chair. But Ann was way past being civil. 

She grabbed her bag and left a stunned and highly embarrassed Elisabeth still sitting at the table. She stormed out of the cafe, still too furious to notice the quiet that had fallen over the place and charged down the street, wanting to put as much distance between her and Elisabeth as she could.

The adrenaline pushed her feet into a near run as she charged up the street towards home, and she was sure that she had steam coming from her ears. She had never felt so angry and upset with her sister in her life and she just couldn't believe the things she had been saying about her and Anne. It was unbelievable. 

It wasn’t until she reached the front door of her building that the realisation of what she had just said and done, in front of a cafe full of strangers, hit her like a slap to the cheek. The air went out of her lungs and she choked, feeling the blood drain from her face. Oh shit, she was going to either throw up or pass out. She needed to get to her apartment as soon as she could. 

The elevator seemed to take twice as long as it normally did, and Ann leaned against the side wall, trying to take deep breaths and not think about her roiling stomach. 

She ran down the hall as soon as the doors opened and unlocked the door and went in, racing to the bathroom where she fell to the floor in front of the toilet, positive at any moment she would be violently ill. 

But she wasn’t, and for a few minutes she sat on the cold tiles, head resting on the wall, in silence before the tears, hot and salty, came streaming down her face. She cried and cried, the unhappy sound echoing off the tiled walls, until she couldn't physically cry any longer.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so here is the next chapter and I hope you like it. It's a little on the spicy side so be warned. Let me know what you think.

She had envisioned the day having the distinct possibility of being difficult; maybe her sister putting up some mild resistance to the idea of her being with a woman, and not one of the preppy country club heirs that she had paraded before her, but her reaction had been beyond the worst case scenario she had ever thought possible. 

After sitting on the hard cold floor for she didn't know how long, she managed to drag herself up and stumble to her bedroom. She crawled up onto her bed and under the covers, trying to hide from the world. 

Of all the weekends for Anne to go away, Ann regretted with her whole being that it had been this one. Even though she had reassured her on countless occasions that everything would be okay, she knew her sister too well to know that she would just accept her true feelings with open arms. But she felt that she had no right to say to her, no, don't go and leave me this weekend. It made her sound childish and immature, and that wasn't what she wanted her to think. 

She thought about calling her, even just leaving her a text, but Anne went out of town on business, not pleasure, so she didn't want to interfere with whatever she might be doing, no matter how much her heart yearned for her to be with her. 

She must have fallen into a fitful sleep because when she opened her eyes once more, the sun was getting low in the sky. She felt horrible, and emotionally drained, but she dragged herself out of bed to find something to eat, even though her appetite had gone and left her.

She found some soup in the cupboard and heated it before folding herself up under the throw rug on the sofa once more, not tasting one mouthful of it.  
She turned on the TV, more for distraction than to watch anything, and tried to numb her mind. Although the soup filled her stomach and stopped the queasiness of not having eaten since breakfast, the warmth of it did nothing to heal her frayed nerves and soothe her raw emotions. For what felt like the hundredth time, she wished Anne was with her right now, holding her in her arms and telling her that everything would be alright. 

Suddenly, she remembered something and she got up from the sofa and stumbled to the closet in the entrance way and reached inside for Anne’s coat that she still had from their first date. It wasn’t her, but at least it smelt of her perfume and it was a little bit of comfort to know that it had been on her body. She took it back to the sofa and hugged it tightly to her.

She lay listless and dull on the soft cushions until the early hours of the morning, then dragged herself and the coat, to her bed where she wrapped the heavy fabric around herself and closed her eyes, praying for the morning and the day that Anne would be back with her again. 

A text alert from her phone woke her around 8am the next morning and she squinted at the screen with red rimmed puffy eyes. 

Good morning, my darling, I’m letting you know I can finally have you back today, I wrapped things up here and so catching an earlier flight which lands at midday. I can't wait to see you and if you can put up with a travel scruffy girlfriend, I’ll be at your apartment as soon as I can get there. God, I’ve missed you, see you very soon xxxxxxxxxx

Ann’s first reaction to the text was one of utter relief, and she sat back against her pillows and sighed, even smiling for the first time since Saturday morning. But then she gasped and flew up from the bed. Oh good god, how could she let Anne see her like she was! She must look a sight!

She flew to the bathroom and looked in the mirror and made a horrified noise. Her face was pale and blotchy, dark shadows, in spite of the fact that she had slept quite a bit, were under her eyes, which were red and puffy. Urghhhh! She couldn't let Anne see her like this, or she would run screaming from the apartment. 

She turned on the shower and stayed under the warm water long enough to try to feel more human again, then after washing her hair, which had been a fluffy golden mess on her head, she got out and dried off.

She gave herself another once over in the steamy mirror, and her face still looked pasty so she applied some make up in the vain hope that it would disguise the damage she’d inflicted upon herself for the last 24 hours. 

After getting into a pair of jeans and a blouse, Ann pulled up the covers on her bed, stashing Anne’s coat under the pillows, then going out to the living room, tidied the sofa and put her dirty dishes in the sink. 

She knew that Anne would ask her how things had gone with Elisabeth, and she was dreading having to have that conversation, but at the same time, she was yearning for a sympathetic ear to tell her how much of a disaster it had been. But she was determined to talk about it rationally, without getting overly emotional again. 

At least, that was the plan.

At 1pm, there was a knock at the door, and Ann took in some steadying deep breaths, as she resisted the urge to go rushing to open it. You don't need to start crying like a baby, keep it together, she repeated to herself as she walked as calmly as she could to let Anne in. 

She let out a breath, and turned the knob, to see the one person in the whole world that she knew would make her feel better.

“Hey, my beautiful girl, how……..” Anne’s face had been pure sunshine when she first saw her, but the minute her eyes fell on her own, the smile dropped and an expression of concern masked her. 

It was enough that Ann promptly burst into tears that she had been determined not to cry, and fall into her arms, clinging onto her for dear life. 

“Oh hey, hey, oh baby, what happened? What’s wrong?” Anne said, soothingly, one hand holding her head to her shoulder and the other, rubbing her back in comforting circles.

“Oh Anne, it was horrible, the whole thing with Elisabeth, was horrible.” Ann spluttered, and sniffled, as her face buried into her shoulder, letting the warmth and the familiar scent of her skin slowly sink in.

“Oh dear. Damn. I’m so sorry, I wished to god I had of been here with you. I should of put the trip back……” Anne said, resting her cheek on Ann’s head and sounding disappointed with herself. 

“Oh no, I never expected you to do that. It was your work, you had to go. You had no idea that things would go so badly, neither did I.” Ann said, lifting her tear soaked gaze to hers. 

Anne, wiped the dampness from her cheeks, and kissed them both delicately. “Come, let's sit down and you can tell me what went wrong.” 

They walked to the sofa, arm in arm. She had no intentions of letting Anne go, she could feel her presence slowly making her sadness ease. 

They sat down, Anne holding her in her arms, Ann pressing against her as much as she could. As they held each other close, Ann told her all about the total mess that had been the meeting with her sister. She hesitated when it came to the part where Elisabeth had said the nasty things about her, but Anne urged her to tell her everything, and she didn't flinch, as she did. 

“Oh, baby, you know that none of those things are true, don't you? I’m with you because I think you’re a beautiful, intelligent and exciting young woman, and I’m drawn to you like a bee to honey. Have been since that night I bumped into you.” Anne said, in a sympathetic tone.

“I know that, I would never think otherwise.”

“I don't give a damn what she thinks of me, but to make you feel so bad about finally saying who you are, that makes my blood boil.” Anne said, protectively. 

“I knew that she would probably have something negative to say about it, but I never expected her to be so closed minded. Surely she realised that something wasn't right when she made me go out with all those men and they never made it past the first date. She tried to tell me it was because I was too picky.” 

Anne, gave a grunt of disgust. “I gave the woman credit for better sense and more understanding to her only sister.” 

“I don't know what to do now. I’m too mad at her at the moment to even think about calling her again.” Ann said, with a sigh.

“You shouldn't be the one calling her, sweetie, she’s the one that owes you an apology. Clearly, she’s your sister and you have to decide what to do.” 

Ann lifted her head to look at Anne. “Right now, I don't want to think about it. I;ve missed you too much.” For the first time since she walked in the door, Ann gave her a weak smile and was rewarded with a gentle kiss to her lips that made her feel restored. 

“I missed you too, my beautiful Ann, and I don't intend to go anywhere right now.” Anne squeezed her closer and Ann settled back to lean her head against her shoulder. 

She could feel the sadness and stress falling away from her and it was so good. 

“I must look a complete mess right now. I had every intention of not crying like an idiot but guess that didn't happen.” 

Anne gave her a soft chuckle. “Ann, I think you’re beautiful no matter how much you've been crying. Have you had lunch? Want me to get us something to eat?” Anne said, kissing the top of her head affectionately.  
For the first time all weekend, food sounded good. She smiled and nodded to her.

“That would be great, and I’ll help.” 

“Oh no you don’t. I want you to sit there and rest. You’ve had a crappy day, and I want to look after you.” Anne kissed her lightly, but lingering, before getting to her feet and heading for the kitchen.

Ann missed her absence immediately but took comfort in knowing that she was only in the other room and not hundreds of miles away. 

She took a deep sigh and settled back against the arm of the sofa, smiling to herself as she heard Some banging around, searching for things she needed.

She tried to guess what lunch might be as she lay there, not really caring what it was as long as Anne had cooked and prepared it, she knew she’d love it.

Twenty minutes later, Anne returned to the living room with a plate in each hand, each one containing a fluffy omelette and salad. It looked and smelled amazing.

“Hmm, this smells so good, I didn’t realise how hungry I was until now.” Ann said as she held the plate up to her nose. She took the fork from Anne and had her first mouthful.

“Oh this is so good. I’m glad I have a girlfriend that can cook this well.” She said, as she savoured the light texture of the food. 

“Don’t get too carried away with the phrase, sweetie, I can cook a mean omelette and even some pasta if required but my skills in the kitchen are limited. Too much travelling and eating out, I’m afraid, but I’m glad to see you like it.” Anne said, getting a forkful of her own.

As they sat and chatted while eating, Ann felt the sorrow and upheaval of the day before ebbing away and getting pushed to the back of her mind. She knew she wasn't going to forget it in a hurry, and that eventually, she would have to deal with it and Elisabeth, but for now, she was just relieved to have Anne back with her and enjoy her company as always. 

After they ate, Anne insisted that the best thing for her was a walk in the park, so they set off, enjoying the afternoon sunshine as they strolled around the paths, admiring the gardens and stopping by the large pond in the centre to watch families with children feeding the ducks and laughing happily. 

Without her realising it, Anne had grown quiet and thoughtful, and a few silent moments passed between them.  
“You know, while I was away, I was thinking about something, something about the two of us” Anne said, as they leaned on the wrought iron railing surrounding the water. 

Ann turned to her. “Really? What was it?”

“No, it doesn’t matter, it can wait for another time. It’s not something you should have to think about right now.” 

“Yes it is. Clearly it must have been important to you, you look very serious about it. And besides, if you don't tell me, I’m only going to drive myself and you too probably crazy thinking about what it might be.”

Anne took her hands in hers and brought them up to her lips to kiss them softly. Even though they had moved on from such polite affection, it still gave her that little shot of warmth each time. 

“Are you sure? Because I don't want to make life any more complicated for you than it already is. Not that its bad, but, well, it's just something I was thinking about while I was tucked up in my motel room bed, all alone, in the middle of the night, missing you.”

Ann felt her nerves go slightly on edge but she trusted Anne not to give her more than she could handle.

“It’s fine, tell me.” She said, and subconsciously held her breath.

“I was thinking about you telling me that I am your first relationship, first time dating someone of the same sex, And I still feel so happy that I get to be that person, but I began to wonder…...do you think there’s a possibility that you’d change your mind one day, realise that you’ve made a huge mistake and want to go on to marry some lucky chap and have a herd of babies? Are children something you’ve ever thought about?” 

The question took Ann by surprise for a few seconds and she only hesitated in answering because of it. But as far as she was concerned, there was only one answer.

“No Anne, being married to a man, no matter how nice or kind or suitable is not something I’d ever want to do. I’ve known that for a long time, even before my sister started trying to match make me. I’ve never really thought about wanting children, either. I mean, I don't mind them, I love my niece and nephews but the whole getting pregnant and giving birth concept isn’t anything I’d want to do, really. I’ve never felt more myself than when I’m with you, the way I’m supposed to feel when I’m with someone. You’ve filled in a big blank space inside me, Anne, that I thought I would have for the rest of my life. I’m just so happy to be with you.” She squeezed Anne’s hand and smiled back at her, and the tension in her eyes faded. 

“Is there a reason you wanted to know that?” 

Anne looked uncertain for a few minutes and she wondered why. Was there something she wasn't telling her?

“It’s just that… well, A few years ago, I was in a relationship with a woman I was very much in love with and whom I thought loved me. We were always talking about making things official and get married, even though we lived together, and had been for a number of years.   
But then she met some man she worked with and everything changed. She tried to tell me that they were just friends, that they needed to work late because they were working on some big case together, she was a lawyer. But one night after sitting a home for weeks on my own, I decided to surprise her and went to her office with wine and cheese.  
I found them crawling all over each other, grabbing at each others clothes and laying on her desk, in amongst the papers. I couldn't believe it. We’d been together for nearly ten years. I just dropped the bag with the food and wine in it and turned around and walked out. She was calling my name but I just kept going. I went home and packed my things and went back to our estate.” 

Anne’s voice was low and full of emotion and Ann felt so sorry for her. What an awful experience, what a horrible betrayal. 

“Oh god, that’s terrible, Ann. It must of been so hard to get over something like that.”

“It was. And I think there's a small part of me that still is getting over it, hence the fact that I haven't been with anyone in a long time. I have had the odd date and, dare I say it, the occasional sleep over, but nothing serious. I never let myself want anything else, it was too risky, feeling anything deeper again.”

Ann stilled. “Is that, is that what you were thinking when you met me?”

Anne looked at her with something bordering on panic. “Oh good lord, no, no, it isn’t. That’s just the thing. For the moment I bumped into you that night, I somehow felt different, like things would be different with you. Believe me, I thought long and hard about it, even saying to myself, well, if she turns you down for that coffee date, then that was it, it clearly wasn't meant to be. But you didn't, thank goodness, and I’ve never been more grateful for something in my entire life. You make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time, my darling, and I’d be lying if I said that the thought of you changing your mind about being with me and running off to be with some big brutish boyfriend, leaves me cold.” 

For the first time since they had gotten together, Ann could see a side of Anne that she knew not many people would ever even glimpse at. She seemed like such a strong person, a protector, a leader, a fierce and loyal companion. But there was that hidden vulnerability, that soft underbelly that was evident every time they were together and she held her and touched her with all the sensitivity she could ever hope for. Anne Lister was a complex person, but one she wanted to be with for as long as she’d have her. 

Her mind scrambled for the right thing to say, the comforting words that would alleviate her fears, but somehow she knew that words weren’t enough in that moment, and for the first time in her life, she pulled Anne close to her, putting her hands around her waist and then with a smile, kissed her, long and deep. 

She tried not to smile as she did it, hearing the small sound of surprise, muffled by their joined lips, that came from her before it was quickly replaced with a throaty moan and she felt her press closer, taking her into her arms. 

It was all too easy to get lost in the moment, and it wasn't until a child’s happy squeal broke through the little universe they had created, that they pulled back, reluctantly. 

Anne’s eyes were deep and dark like midnight, even in the late afternoon sun. She put a hand up to her cheek and Ann felt herself leaning into it, like a happy cat. 

“I’ve never been as happy to have ruined someone’s clothing before in my life. Thank God for my clumsiness that night.” She said her voice deep but full of tenderness. 

“You didn't ruin anything, you made things a million times better.” Ann replied and the smile that spread across her girlfriend’s face was more beautiful than the slowly setting sun behind them. 

“I want you to stay with me tonight, I don't want to let you go.” The words where out of Ann’s mouth before she could over think about them and she knew they came from her heart, not her head.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, I’ve never felt so sure of anything in my entire life.” Ann told her with more conviction than she had ever used before. 

“Let’s go back, shall we?” and lacing their fingers together they strolled back through the park and even though they were still surrounded by people, they only had eyes for each other.

When they got back to Ann’s apartment, they decided on what they wanted for dinner. Ann wanted to cook, seeing as after the whole mess with Elizabeth's unexpected visit and the ensuing fallout from that, the food she had prepared was ruined.

They ended up ordering pizza and sharing the rest of the bottle of wine together and Ann remembered thinking that pizza had never tasted so good. Or perhaps it was the sparkling company she had. 

Anne had suggested Thai food, telling her how she had fallen in love with it while staying there on one of her many trips.

“Everything was so fresh and had such great bold flavours. You can eat something and in just one mouthful tell exactly what was in it.” She said, eyes bright with enthusiasm.

Ann wasn’t sure. She had never been very adventurous culinary wise, or any other way in fact, that was, before she met Anne. 

After such a wonderful afternoon, she decided that she would keep being brave and trust her girlfriend with the menu. 

Anne called her favourite restaurant and they cosied up on the sofa to wait for the food to be delivered. Anne pulled off her boots, before laying full length along the sofa cushions, then guided Ann down to lay beside her. 

For the first time in two days, Ann was completely happy and she smiled to herself as she rested her head against Anne’s strong shoulder, loving the way she could feel her warmth and the way her even breathing gentle rose and fell under her cheek. 

“Was there a long wait for the food?” She asked her, closing her eyes, but wanting to stay wide awake to savour this magical moment in her life. 

“No not long. They are never longer than about twenty minutes, why, are you getting hungry?” Anne asked her, her fingers making a lazy trail up and down her side. 

“No, it’s just that, I don't want to have to move.” She hummed, lazily.

Anne gave a small chuckle and leaned down to kiss her temple. “You have me all night, my sweetheart, so don’t fret. And for the record, I’m loving this as much as you are.” 

Ann lifted her head so that she was mere millimetres from Anne’s face, and her gorgeous full lipped mouth. Right then, all she could think about was how good they felt on her own, and how much she craved her kisses. 

She saw the same need in those two deep chocolate orbs looking back at her with barely disguised heat, She gave a soft moan as Anne brought up a hand to trace the outline of her mouth, the tip of her tongue peeking out to slowly swipe across her lip, in a way that made Ann’s breath hitch. Dear God, she felt like she was about to melt. A small sound left her throat just before, Anne cradled her face and took her mouth in a kiss that had her mindless in seconds. Ann felt herself going limp, pressing as tightly as she could against her. As the kisses grew longer, deeper and oh so hotter, she became aware of every one of her senses.

The heady scent of her perfume, the way she was rubbing the pads of her thumbs across the apple of her cheeks that now felt like they were on fire. The sound of their mingled breathing was like holding a seashell to your ear but it was also mixed with the soft sounds of their kisses. 

Somewhere in her mind, Ann hoped that the take out delivery guy would get lost for awhile. But the thing that really was blowing her mind was how her own body was reacting to everything. 

It was as if her most secret inner places, the very ones that had wanted this to happen so badly for so long, had been in darkness, laying dormant and cold. But now, with Anne’s magical kisses and wondrous caresses, they had finally been awakened, and she felt as if she were lighting up inside, right from her core. This is what her soul had been craving, and all they were doing was kissing. Jesus, what was it going to be like when they took things to the next level. 

The sex step. 

Urghhh, she was going to explode. Literally. 

Somehow, her mind was taking mental inventory of her runaway body; her breath was growing deeper, more ragged, her limbs heavier, her eyelids refused to open anymore, as if the darkness was what was letting her experience what was happening to her. 

She heard Anne give a soft moan, as she dropped a hand to let it glide up her hip, down to her waist and over her ribs, where it paused, just to the side of her breast. Suddenly, knowing where her hand lay and knowing where it wanted to go next, was all she could think about, and she gave a muffled gasp as she felt her nipples harden inside her lacy bra, the small firm buds pressing against the fabric, as if they were forcing their way out to the touch they were desperate for. 

Good God, she had never wanted anything so much in her life. She twisted her upper body, just enough to give Anne better access and she silently prayed that she would know it. She should have known better than to think that this beautiful, sexy woman would be unaware of her needs. 

Anne’s hand, painstakingly slowly, shifted on the material of her shirt, her fingertips making first contact with the underwire of her bra. Ann gave a soft groan and found her own hands working their way up to card through the silky softness of Anne’s ponytail. She searched for her hair tie, to free it, wanting to feel its softness against her skin as they moved together on the sofa. 

With a small flinch, she was aware of the heat of Anne’s hand beginning to cup her captive breast and just when she thought she was about to combust, the feather soft touch of a thumb, brushing over her hardened nipple nearly sent her through the roof. 

“God help me, I want you so much, right now, my beautiful baby. You’re divine under my touch, so damn responsive, so soft, so damn hot.” Anne growled, as she lifted her head, just enough to get the words out. 

Ann whimpered beneath her; somehow, she had ended up on her back, Anne laying full length along her, taking her weight on one forearm. She could feel the heavenly softness of Anne’s own breast, pressed to her and the small firm points at their centre. Holy shit, had she turned her on as much as she had to her? 

She couldn't tell where Anne’s pupils started and her dark irises began, as she looked back at her, with a look that could melt glass. Urghh, help!!!!

A sharp knock at the door had then both fighting to gather their wits. Anne, gave a groan of frustration and after bending forward to give her one final long deep kiss, she rose from the sofa, and Ann wanted to weep from the loss of the sensation of her weight and her kisses, even though her lips felt thick and fuller. 

She laid back on the sofa, trying to regulate her breathing, and listening to Anne’s stern footsteps charging across the floor. She heard her curse under her breath as she went. Oh no, she clearly wasn’t happy about their dinner delivery interrupting their rapidly heating embrace. She was just beginning to fear for the safety of the delivery person when the door was reefed open. Oh boy. 

Order for Lister?” A young male voice asked, trepidation resonating clearly. Ann put a hand over her mouth to suppress a giggle. She could just imagine the imposing form of Anne at the door, face like a thunder cloud.

“Yes, that me. Here.” She said, very shortly. “Keep the change and good luck with the bad timing awards.” Anne barked as she took the plastic bag from him and shut the door. 

Ann burst out in a fit of giggles. “That poor guy, I bet he wondered why you were so mad.” 

She got up from the sofa, legs still a little unsteady, and headed for the kitchen to get plates and cutlery.

Anne put the bag of food on the dining table before, giving a small grin back. “Maybe I should call them and explain that I was in the middle of something with my extremely hot girlfriend, he might understand. But then again, the guy looked like he lived in his mother’s basement and his only relationship was with his left hand.” 

Ann gasped and went red but couldn't help the bubbles of laughter from erupting from her. 

“Oh Anne, the things you say sometimes.” She put the plates and forks down on the table as Anne unpacked the containers from the bag. 

“We don't need those, sweetheart, the best part of eating this type of food is using chopsticks and getting it straight out of the container.” She pulled two packets of them out of the bag.

Ann swallowed. “Um, I don’t know how to use chopsticks.” 

“That’s not an issue. I’ll teach you.” 

The sat side by side at the table and Anne took the lids off the food and a heady and completely delicious scent filled the apartment. Ann felt her stomach rumble at the aroma of the spicy food. Ann handed her a pair of the smooth wooden chopsticks and showed her how to hold them.

Ann felt like a duck with a spoon at the start, dropping more pieces of thinly sliced meat and the tasty crisp vegetables than she could get to her mouth but she slowly got the hang of them enough to enjoy the incredible taste. Anne, of course, was a delft hand with them and plucked mouthfuls from the containers and fed them to her to try. They laughed and talked while they ate, and Ann couldn't remember having such an enjoyable and relaxed meal, well, not since they had eaten together before. 

“So, feel like watching a movie?” Anne asked her as they put the leftovers in the fridge and settled back down on the sofa. 

“That sounds good.” Ann said with a smile as she curled up into her side, loving the feel of Anne’s arm holding her protectively close. 

The flicked through channels until the found a light romantic comedy. But only about 15 minutes into the movie, Anne leaned down to whisper in her ear, “You smell so damn good, you’re making me hungry.” 

Ann caught her breath as a shot of electricity shot down her spine. She may have been new to the whole romance thing but she knew perfectly well what she meant, but she decided to play ignorant and see where it takes her. 

“We could reheat the leftovers, or i think I have ice cream……” She began, looking innocently up at her, and trying her best not to react to that deep heat that she could see burning away in her eyes. She even batted her eyelashes a few times,smiling softly.

The look on Anne’s face in that moment almost stopped her heart. She reached out a hand and cupped it under Ann’s jaw, brushing the pad of her thumb over her lips in a way that she couldn’t help but make her give a small moan.

“Well well, my little Miss Walker, don’t ever tell me that you have no skills where flirting is concerned because what you;re doing to me at the moment is beyond words. And for the record, it isn't food I’m hungry food. It’s the taste of you.” 

Ann felt her whole body react to the last few words that had come out as a deep slow growl and before she could take her next breath, Anne had captured her mouth once more and was slowly lowering her to the cushions on the sofa. 

This time, there was no steady build up, no slow burn, the heat of their kisses hit her head on and she was mindless within seconds; it was as if they hadn’t been interrupted at all by their dinner order. 

“God, I love your lips, it’s like kissing an angel, each and every time. But I’m beginning to wonder, what the rest of you is like. Are you just as sweet elsewhere?” Anne uttered, lifting her head just enough to be able to speak.

Ann wasn’t sure if what she had been asked was meant to be replied to, but she’d be damned if she could gather herself together enough to say anything intelligible. Her insides were rapidly melting into liquid pools of heat and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. And oh dear god, what the hell was happening in the pit of her stomach? Or closer yet, between her legs? Urghhhh.

Anne trailed kisses down her throat, mouthing the creamy smooth skin every few inches, the soft wet flick of the tip of her tongue, making Ann feel like she was about to explode. Oh dear God, she felt so out of control, her arousal speeding down a path she had never taken before in her life.

Suddenly, she became aware of the buttons of her shirt being undone, and as she looked down, she saw Anne’s dark head, dipping to kiss each spot on her chest between her breasts where they had been. She felt a blaze of heat each time she did it, and then she was laying there before her, shirt open, bra fully uncovered now and dear god, the lace tented in the centre of each cup as her hardened nipples pushed at the lacy fabric. 

Ann gave a whimper as Anne looked down at her with a near vulpine look. 

“I’ll be damned if you aren’t the sweetest sexiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Anne whispered, and she dropped back down, going straight for her left breast, kissing the heated skin on the swell of it. 

Ann began to tremble with the runaway feelings she was experiencing. Her limbs felt heavy and useless, her heart raced, her breath came in ragged gasps and dear lord, she could feel her panties growing damp under her jeans. She had never felt so out of control with desire for anyone before, and it was mind boggling.

Anne’s hand had come up to hook into the scalloped edge of the cup of her bra, slowly easing it over her skin. Her mouth trailed behind it, her lips brushing against her flesh. 

Until she had reached the dusky rose peak of her nipple. Oh dear god, could you die from something like this?

Anne slide the strap of her bra over her shoulder so that now her breast was fully exposed and Ann had to stop herself from crying out as she looked at her face. Her girlfriend had an expression as if she had been starving and was now being presented with a feast. 

The sensation of Anne’s warm wet mouth on her nipple shot fireworks screaming through her body and she cried out, gripping the material of Anne’s shirt, fisting it in her fingers. Something was building in her core that was making her dizzy with the want of it, and she was shocked at herself as she arched her back, offering her breast up to her, as she mouthed, licked and sucked at the rosy hard bud. 

Anne was making sounds that were deep and almost guttural as she worked on her, heightening whatever it was that was happening to her body. Urghhhhh, this was crazy! She couldn’t take much more of it, and she was terrified of what it was building to. She had to stop or lose her mind completely. Suddenly, she was struggling up and out from under Anne’s weight.

“Urghh, oh stop, stop, I can’t… I cant I don't know what’s happening … to me. I can’t.” she panted, out of breath and feeling totally bewildered.

Anne sat back, looking more than a little confused herself for a few seconds but then she must have seen the harried expression on her face and her face softened, she sat back and sighed.

“God, god, I’ve done it again, haven't I? Gone charging in too hard and not thinking.” She said.

“I’m so sorry, it’s just well, I’ve never felt anything….” Ann began to stutter and her voice had a distinct tremor in it that Anne must of recognised and she bundled her up close, kissing her forehead, softly.

“It’s okay, baby, don't worry. It’s my fault I should of taken things easier. You;re just too damn delicious, that’s the problem. I forget when I start kissing you that you’re new to all this. Don’t apologise, I understand.” She soothed. 

Ann hated that she had called a stop to everything right then. She was so mad at herself for letting her old insecurities and her inexperience coming between them yet again. Even though she had been more than wonderful about it, she wasn’t stupid, she knew she must be feeling beyond frustrated with her. 

Was she ever going to let herself go and stop being so scared about how this totally beautiful, funny sexy as hell woman made her feel? She silently prayed that she would, and soon. Being with Anne and having her in her life, in spite of her sister’s reaction, felt like she was living a dream. The last thing she wanted was for her to tire of her and for everything to turn into a nightmare.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

The trouble with having such a truly wonderful girlfriend was that it made you feel twice as bad for acting like an immature child. Ann could just imagine the wealth of experience that Anne had when it came to being intimate with another woman, and she was willing to bet that she didn't hear the word no very often. Damn her stupid insecuries, she wished she could find the switch and turn them off so she could fully enjoy being with Anne this way. The last thing she wanted was to have her think that she didn’t want to take the next step in their relationship with her. 

She must of been showing how horrible she felt because next minute Anne pulled her close and lifted her face to hers. 

“Hey, I told you, don't worry about it, okay? You were right to stop me, I was getting entirely too carried away. I meant it when I said we’ll take our time. Don’t fret, alright?” Anne said to her, softly and in a comforting tone.

“Are… are you going to go home now?” Ann asked her worriedly. In spite of the fact that she had just pretty much thrown a metaphorical bucket of cold water on their very pleasant all be it hot, evening, she still hated the idea of being alone after her upsetting morning with Elisabeth and now that she had messed things up yet again. 

“Oh, of course I’m not, well, unless you want me to?” Anne replied, and the look in her eyes told Ann that she was equally concerned that she was going to make her go. 

“No, no, I, I really want you to stay, but if it’s too hard to……” She started.

Anne shook her head. “I’m made of stronger stuff than that, my sweetheart. We should get you off to bed now. We both have work in the morning.” 

Ann gave a weak smile and nodded in agreement before she got up and turned off the TV and was heading for the bedroom when she paused. 

“I’ll get you a towel so you can shower, if you like.” She went to the cupboard and pulled one out and went over to her as she began digging around in the suitcase she had brought with her. 

“Thank you, A hot shower sounds great, actually.” She smiled back at her, before leaning in to give her a chased kiss before heading for the bathroom.

As soon as the bathroom door was closed, Ann got out a blanket and spare pillow from the cupboard and placed them on the sofa. It wasn’t where she really wanted Anne to sleep, but she felt to ask her to join her in her bed was just making things harder for her.   
She went into her room and got under the covers, laying to face the door that joined her room to the bathroom. She listened to the sound of the water and watched the tendrils of steam coming from the small gap under the door. 

She closed her eyes, and tried with all her might not to think of Anne only a few feet away, wet, naked, the rivulets of water running over her skin, as she soaped herself down, lathering her long dark mane of hair, hands pushing the damp strands back from her face, chest thrust forward, breasts….. Urghhhhhh! Something twinged in her lower regions and she sucked in a breath, biting her lip. This was not helpful!

She was still trying to stop the vision her mind had conjured when the door to her bedroom opened and Anne came in, hair loose and hanging well passed her shoulders, face pinked from the warm water. 

She was wearing an oversized grey tshirt and what looked like loose fitting men’s pyjama pants. Urghh, sexy as hell. 

“Oh! Sorry! I didn’t realise that I’d come out the wrong door. I’ll let you get some…..”

“No, please, can…… can you stay with me?” 

“If you’d like me to. It’s not going to be too much is it? I mean, We don't have to do anything, I wouldn’t expect you to…”

“No, I mean yes, I’d like it if you stayed with me. I don't want it to be hard for you though.”

Anne walked over to the bed and pulled back the covers before getting in the other side beside her. 

“It would be much harder knowing that you were here, looking so beautiful and all alone. The thought of missing out on feeling you beside me as we sleep leaves me cold.” She leaned over and kissed the tip of her nose, before brushing her lips to hers. Ann wanted to melt into her touch.

She reached up and turned out her bedside lamp before the room fell into the bluish darkness of the moonlit night as it seeped into the room from the gap in the heavy curtains.

“Please tell me I can hold you?” Anne whispered right near her ear, sending shivers running down her spine. 

“Yes.” She managed to get out, and no sooner was the single word spoken than she felt a strong hand coming over her body, cupping her hip and pulling her close so that she was now laying moulded to Anne’s side. 

“Good night, my darling Ann, sleep well.” Anne said softly, putting her hand on her upper arm.

“You too.” She said, immediately feeling drowsy and heavy limbed. How was it possible that the soft spot just under Anne’s shoulder, the little valley just above her right breast, fit her head perfectly and was more comfortable than any pillow she had ever had. 

All the previous troubles of the weekend began to fade away as she relished the sensation of feeling the security of her warm body against her own.

How was she ever going to go back to sleeping alone after this?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the great comments and thanks for waiting for this next chapter. H

Even before her eyes were open the next morning, Ann was more than aware of another body beside her. Anne’s body. 

For a few dreamy seconds before consciousness arrived, she felt like she had just had the best dream of her life; laying beside the sexiest woman she’d ever met, being warmed by her firm secure embrace. It felt so magical, and then as she opened her eyes to see a messy mane of dark hair, hiding almost all of that gorgeous face and she began to smile. It was crazy but this time, reality was a thousand times better than the fantasy. Dreams and fantasies vanished as soon as morning arrived, but there was a curvy form under the covers next to her and she could hear her soft breaths as she slept. 

She checked the time on her phone and was glad to see that it was still early enough to enjoy lying there beside her girlfriend. In a small burst of bravery, Ann inched over to fit into the curve of her back, sliding her arm carefully over her side and resting her hand lightly against her stomach. Then she gave a gasp. Oh wow, it really was her stomach. The shirt she was wearing must of rode up in her sleep and now Ann’s hand was touching warm firm skin. 

And it was divine.

Her heart began to beat quicker just as Anne stirred and rolled over to face her, dark sleepy eyes smiling.

“Well, good morning, my angel. I have to say, this beats the hell out of waking up alone tangled in my sheets.” Anne said, her hand coming up to brush gold curls from her face. 

“I didn't mean to wake you up.” She said. 

“I’m glad you did. Gives me more time to look at that beautiful face of yours and kiss those perfect lips.” She moved closer and put her mouth to hers and kissed her softly. 

“This is the best start to any day I’ve had.” Ann said, dreamily as they parted. 

“I am in total agreement with you on that, Miss Walker, but, unfortunately, I have to get up and get ready for work. It's a crazy week, there’s a big auction on Friday and they’ve asked me to help organise the pieces for it. How about you come with me, and then after that, we go out.” 

“I’ve never been to an auction before, but yes, that sounds good.” 

Anne’s smile broadened and she kissed her once again before she began to rise from the bed. 

“Fantastic! I can’t wait.”

“I’ll go put some coffee on.” Ann said as she began to get out of bed herself. 

As Anne entered the bathroom, she padded out to the kitchen and turned on the coffee maker. She had to smile as she put the little plastic pod into the machine. It had been a housewarming gift from Elisabeth. At the time, she remembered thinking but I don't even drink coffee and she had almost put it in the top of her cupboard but somehow, it had gotten left on the counter.   
She gave a small giggle to herself as she wondered what her sister would think that her gift was being used for the woman she didn't like. 

She must of been lost in her thoughts because a few minutes later, two hands came up to rest either side of her hips and a familiar scent filled the air. Lips touched the back of her neck, sending fire shooting down her spine. She almost dropped the mug she was handling.

“We are going to have to talk about what you wear to bed when I stay over in the future, Miss Walker.” Anne’s voice was almost a growl and it vibrated right through her.

“Is, is there something wrong with this?” Ann said, slowly turning around so that they were facing. Dear god, that look. 

“Yes, there is.” Anne said, pressing up against her. “If you keep wearing things like that, I’ll never want to leave this apartment.” She kissed her long and deep, making Ann feel light headed and weak kneed. 

By the time they were able to leave each other alone, they were both almost late for work. It took several goodbye kisses and longing looks to finally send them on their respective ways. 

Ann was still smiling as she entered the library offices, feeling giddy with happiness and trying not to think about how long this week was going to seem until Friday.

“Oooh! Look at you! I know that face.” 

She blinked back to reality to see Margy standing beside her, grinning broadly. Oh damn, she should have known this was going to happen. 

“Good morning Margy, how are you?” Ann said, trying to make it sound like she meant it. 

“The question is, how are you? You look positively lit up, Annie. That man of yours must be really something. So, did the early bird get the worm, hmmm?” She prodded a bright red fingertip into her ribs. Ann flinched. Her boss was beginning to go to a whole new level of nosiness.

“I have no idea what you mean, Margy. I spent time with my sister, actually.” It wasn't a lie, well, not exactly. But if she thought that her boss was that easily deterred, she was badly mistaken. 

“Sisters don’t make your cheeks that pink, Annie. He must have shown you a very good time, eh?” She gave several exaggerated winks and Ann felt the heat of anger rising inside her. 

“If you must know, he was away the entire weekend working.” Ann said curtly, hating that she had just lied yet again about Anne. One of these days, she was going to get up enough gumption to finally tell Margy that she was dating a woman and her name was Anne, not Jack. 

Boy, that was going to be interesting. Just the look on her face was going to be worth it. But after the mess with elisabeth, she was still gun shy about telling the truth to anyone else, especially her boss. 

Margy’s face fell just a little and she gave her the I don’t believe a word you just said look as she walked on, probably to inflict herself on another employee. The woman was diabolical. 

Surprisingly, the week actually went fairly quickly. Even though Anne said she was going to be very busy, she still called her each night and they talked for at least an hour before reluctantly ending the call. 

Ann found herself being kept occupied at work as they prepared for the annual stock take, a massive undertaking that she was dreading. 

Friday finally arrived and Anne had told her the night before the time and address of the auction rooms. 

This time, Ann had planned ahead a little more and had spent a couple of her lunch hours clothes shopping. She managed to find a royal blue dress that draped to one hip and split on the thigh. She had almost disregarded it, thinking that it was way too racy for what she usually wore but the sales lady assured her that it looked fantastic and the colour and fall of the fabric was perfect for her. So she took a chance and bought it, handing over the cas as quickly as possible before she lost her nerve. She also found a pair of matching heels as well. She couldn't wait to wear it and see what Anne thought. 

She had two hours to get home, shower, dress and get to the auction and she walked out the front door of her apartment, with twenty minutes to spare. She still felt a little uneasy about the new dress but it fabulous against her skin. 

The taxi pulled up outside the auction rooms and she headed inside, following the other people going in the same direction. Anne had told her to wait just inside the door, so she did, looking around for her. 

It was only a minute or two before a door to the side opened and she emerged, dressed in a business like suit and blue shirt. The moment her eyes found hers she beamed and headed towards her, in her distinctive purposeful stride. As she neared, she saw her slow just a little and then something came over her face that made Ann catch her breath. 

She opened her mouth to greet her but before she could say a single word, Anne grabbed her hand and pulled her to the door that she had just came out of. 

It all happened so quickly, her head was spinning as she was pulled into a dull lit passage way. 

Anne maneuvered her up against the wall and slammed her mouth down on hers sending fireworks showering through her body. This wasn't her usual soft gentle welcoming kiss hello this was pure heat. 

Ann gave a whimper as she felt that tingle beginning to come alive in the pit of her stomach and she gave into her feelings, kissing back just as fervently. She nearly crumpled to the floor as she felt the flicker of Anne’s tongue dance across her own before she took her bottom lip between hers and sucked it firmly. 

“You would have to be the sexiest thing ever. Look at you. Good god, you’re so beautiful, and the best part is, you’re all mine.” Anne said, her voice deep and husky when she pulled back, breathing hard. 

“Th-thank you.” Ann squeaked, unsure if she had said the words intelligibly. Her mind felt like it had been scrambled and her legs were shaking. 

“God, if only we were at your apartment…” Anne growled and she lowered a hand to slide it up from her knee, following the split in the dress, right up her thigh. Ann moaned and she kissed her again with equal passion. As terrified as she was about disappointing her with her inexperience, Ann was beginning to get the feeling that she wasn't going to be able to resist taking the next big step with her for much longer. 

Voices not far away forced them back and they stood still pressed together, foreheads touching, breathing hard. 

“I reserved a seat in the second row for you, baby, its right on the aisle so you’ll be able to see everything. You just have to watch, just don't wave your hands around too much or you may just buy something horribly expensive.” Anne said to her, as they slowly went back through the door and into the lobby. 

“I guess you like my new dress then?” Ann asked, smiling and knew that her cheeks were pink. 

“It’s so beautiful and there only one place that it would look better.” Anne said, coming in closer to her ear.

Ann stilled a little. “Where?”

“On the floor next to my bed. I’ll see you soon, okay?” Anne’s eyes sparkled at her as she jerked her eyebrows up before heading back through the door. 

Ann felt her cheeks heating as she ducked her head to hide them, heading for the auction room. Damn, the things that woman said to her never failed to make her feel things that she had previously thought impossible. 

Ann found her seat where Anne had told her it would be and she smiled at the little slip of paper sitting on it with her name and a little heart drawn beside it. She wondered what the other people in the room would have thought if they had read it. 

The auction turned out to be a rather exciting affair. It didn't take long for Ann to see who were the serious bidders with deep pockets and then the others that were there to pick up a bargain. She found herself getting carried away with it all, hanging on the final bids, especially when they reached 6 figures, waiting to see who would be the lucky buyer. 

Anne made several appearances through the proceedings, carefully putting various items on display that were up for sale. She was very business like, but still managed to give little smile and catch her gaze each time she stepped out from behind the curtains. Ann stifled a giggle when she noticed that there were a few people in the audience frowning and looking around them at who she was directing the looks at. It was almost as exciting as the auction itself.

Before she knew it, the last piece was sold and the other auction goers began to leave. Ann headed for the lobby and waited until Anne came out through the door. She walked straight up to her with her no nonsense gait and took her in her arms and kissed her, making her give a small squeak of surprise. 

It was hard for Ann not to want to shrink away and be worried about what the few remaining people would think but a covert scan of the room revealed that there was no one giving them the slightest bit of attention. Maybe she could do this, maybe not everyone was prejudgist like her sister. 

“Are you hungry? I’m starving, let's get something to eat before we go anywhere else.” Anne said, taking her hand as they headed out onto the street. 

“Sounds perfect.” Ann said, smiling back at her. 

They found a small italian restaurant that Anne said was good and they went in; the wonderful aroma of tomato sauce, garlic and herbs filled the room and made Ann’s stomach growl. 

They were shown to a small table for two and they ordered nearly straight away. They chatted about the auction while they waited, nibbling on the little bread sticks that were on the table. 

The food was delicious and since Ann had ordered angel hair pasta with a rich tomato sauce, Anne showed her how to more easily twirl it around her fork and use her spoon to eat it after she managed to get food on her chin as she sucked up the spaghetti.She felt her cheeks heating as Anne gave her a smile and reached over to wipe the small red smear from her chin, but it was worth looking like a messy little kid just to hear that deep throaty chuckle of hers. 

“So, where are we going now?” Ann asked her as they left the restaurant. 

“It’s a surprise. But I'm sure you’ll like it. At least, I hope you do.” Anne told her and they walked up the street for a few blocks.

They stopped in front of a set of unassuming double doors, the heavy thump of a base beat coming from behind them. Ann swallowed, they were at a bar, or soon would be.

“I haven’t been here in a while, but this where I used to go to relax. Everyone is really friendly only interested in having a good time. Shall we go in?” Anne asked her squeezing her hand.

Ann’s first reaction as to say no, but she knew that if she were to change her introverted ways, she had to put herself out there and experience new places and people. Besides, if Anne said it was a nice place, she trusted her. 

“Yes, let’s go.” She said, straightening her shoulders as they went through the doors. 

The first thing that hit Ann was that the bar was full of other women, even the bartenders were female. They were either in small groups at the tables surrounding the dance floor or sitting in pairs at the bar itself. Then she realised; it was a lesbian bar. Her very first one she had ever set foot in. 

“Come on, let's get a drink.” Anne said close to her ear over the music. 

They went up to the bar and waited to be served. There were three girls behind the large crowded wooden surface. All dressed in varying degrees of black tank tops and denim shorts that were so tight and small they could have passed for underwear. 

The tallest of the girls finished serving the person closest to them before turning towards where Anne stood. 

“Holy fucking shit! Fred! Hello stranger, long time no see.” 

Fred? Ann gave her girlfriend a confused looked where she was standing just behind her but of course she didn’t see it. Anne gave a small chuckle. 

“Kitty. I wasn’t expecting you to be here still. I thought you were going to leave and open your own place.” 

Kitty waved her hands in the air, gesturing to the bar’s low lit interior. “Now who could leave all this behind? No fuckin’ way. The place would close in a week. Besides, there was one thing stopping me.” She rubbed her fingers together, as if she were rubbing two notes together.

So far, Ann had gone unnoticed by the colourful Kitty and it had given her a chance to take her all in. 

She had to of been at least 6 feet tall. Her hair, either bleached or natural blonde, she wasn’t sure, hung over her left shoulder while the right side was shaved extremely short. A row of studs and hoops outlined the shell of her ear and even parts inside it. Her eyes were lined in black and her full lipped mouth was cherry red. Ann wondered what brand of lipstick lasted that well. 

Kitty’s tank top was skin tight and there was more of her ample chest swelling out over the scooped neckline than it covered. Ann had never seen anyone quite like her. She must of been unconsciously staring because the next minute, Kitty caught her eye.

“So, what are you drinking, Fred? You’re .. hang on. Hey, princess, I think you might have taken a wrong turn, this ain't no country club.” 

Ann turned to look behind her, thinking she was speaking to someone else, but when she turned back, she realised she’d been addressing her.

“Oh, oh, no.. I..I’m...” She stammered, more than a little flustered. Anne spun around and gave her an apologetic look and pulled her close.

“Kitty, this is my girlfriend, Ann Walker. I’m so sorry , sweetie, I should of introduced you earlier.” She said, kissing her cheek.

Kitty looked like she had just told her the punchline of the best joke in the world. She gave a hearty laugh, looking back and forth between the two of them.

“Well, fuck me, things have changed. What’s the matter, Fred, us beer and whisky class gals not good enough for ya anymore? Ya goin’ for the top shelf stuff now?” Kitty said, with more than a hint of sarcasm in her voice. 

Ann was beginning to feel more uncomfortable by the minute. Not only was she completely out of her element, she was starting to get the feeling that Kitty didn't approve of Anne’s choice in women. Namely her. She had no idea what she meant by the whole top shelf shot, but she knew it wasn’t good.

“Now, now, Angeleque, put your claws back in and give us some drinks. I’ll have a white wine. What would you like, baby?” Anne asked her, pulling her a little closer.

“Just an orange juice.” Ann said, her voice barely above the volume of the music that was coming from a jukebox in the corner. 

“Baby, huh? Ha, yeah, you got that right.” Kitty said as she turned to fix their drinks. 

“Take no notice of her, sweetie, the woman has more issues than a subscription magazine. Come on, let's get a seat.” She leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips, before taking her hand and leading her over to a spare table in a far corner. 

“I’ll get our drinks, okay? Don't go anywhere.” Anne said, with a wink and a smile before she headed back to the bar. 

Ann wasn’t sure if she was joking or if she really meant it; and if Ann had to guess she would have bet on the latter, because right at this minute, it was taking everything she had to stay in her seat and not run out the door. I thought she said that people here were friendly. It sure didn’t seem that way just at the moment.

Anne came back and handed her a tall glass with a pink straw and a paper cocktail umbrella in it. She took the seat beside her and sipped her own drink. Ann looked warily at the drink before her.

“Are you sure this is just an orange juice? It doesn’t look like it.” She said, taking out the umbrella and the straw.

“Yes, sweetie, I’m sure. I think it was Kitty just trying to be clever again. Don't worry, she’s too busy to bother us anymore. I think she gives anyone new a bit of a hard time to begin with. She’s got it out of her system now.” Anne took her hand across the table and squeezed it. 

“Is, is Kitty an old girlfriend?” She managed to ask. 

“What? Good lord, no. She’s definitely not my type whatsoever. She’s been working here forever and I bet you she knows everyone in this place.” 

Ann felt a little relief flood through her. Well, that was something, she guessed. She still wasn’t sure that she liked the bar tender’s over familiarity with Anne, nor the way she had insulted her, joking or not. She really needed to toughen up and stop letting people like that get to her. A flash of memory of the day she had argued with Elisabeth came to her and how she had slammed her hand down on the table and yelled, letting her anger loose. She could be forceful if she wanted to. She just needed more practice having a backbone. 

They sat and chatted about the behind the scenes activities at the auction earlier and soon Ann felt the tension leaving her body. By the time she had finished her drink, she was feeling much better. 

“Dance with me?” Anne asked her when a slow song came on and the lights above the small dance floor dipped even further. 

“Oh, I’m not a good dancer.” Ann said, shaking her head, but Anne was pulling her to her feet and leading her out to the centre of the room.

“Let me be the judge of that. Besides, any excuse to get you in my arms can’t be bad.” 

She pulled her close and put one hand on the small of her back and laced her finger with hers as the began to move slowly to the music. Ann had to admit that it did feel much better and she smiled and put her head on Anne’s shoulder, nuzzling into her neck and taking a deep intake of that spicy perfume she always wore. She made a mental note to ask what it was. Maybe she could get her more for her birthday. Wait, she had no idea when her birthday was!

“When’s your birthday? I haven't missed it have I?” Ann said, her head coming up suddenly and almost hitting into her jaw. 

Anne have a chuckle. “what ever made you think of that? And for the record, no, you haven’t missed it. It’s April 3rd.” 

“I just realised I’ve never asked. Mine is the next month, on the 20th. This is so nice. I never liked dancing before, not that I ever did much of it, but I really like this. Especially being with you, this way.” Ann said, speaking right into Anne’s ear.

She had never felt so relaxed in a public place like this before. For the first time in her life, she felt that she could say all those things that she had bottled up inside herself and not feel embarrassed or self conscious. Which was crazy because on half an hour before now she had wanted to go running out the door. Maybe she was just getting used to the place.

Anne brushed her lips to her forehead before Ann gave a deep sigh of contentment and put her cheek back down on her shoulder once more. “I’m so glad, my beautiful Ann, and I’m enjoying it very much too. In fact, I’m loving it.” 

All too soon the slow tempo of the song faded away and was replaced with the fast rhythmic beat of a dance song. Ann went to go back to their table but Anne held her hand. 

“Come on, let’s cut loose a little.” She said, with that saucy and so very alluring raise of her eyebrows. 

It was one thing to slow dance and get away with shuffling your feet from side to side while wrapped up in your girlfriend's arms, but it was an entirely different thing to ‘cut loose’ as she had put it. She started to shake her head but Anne pulled her back, putting her hands on either side of her hips as she began to move her body in time to the music. 

“Just feel the beat and go for it, baby. Let me see those moves.” She yelled over the thumping base. She captured her gaze with hers and once again, Ann felt herself being drawn in. 

At first, Ann felt so awkward but the more she was drawn into those deep brown eyes, shining with the flashing lights but not wavering from her own for even a second, the more she surrendered herself to the music and she felt less like she had two left feet. 

By the time they had danced through two more songs, Ann had left her inhibitions totally behind and at the end of the next song, they both needed to cool down. 

They went back to the table and then Anne went to order two more drinks. Ann sat catching her breath and smiling after her as she watched her waiting at the bar. It might of been a rocky start, but perhaps this place wasn't so bad after all. 

A woman with a beer in her hand came up to the table. “Hey there, you can really move, you know that?” She said, smiling down at her.

“Oh, thanks, I never thought of being much of a dancer, but I’m getting the hang of it.” Ann said, giving a small laugh. 

“So,” The woman said, drawing out the word and sliding into Anne’s vacated chair. “I was thinking, if you can move that good on the dance floor, I bet you could could be pure dynamite in the sack.” 

A shot of alarm ran up Ann’s spine as the woman’s beer soaked breath washed over her and she recoiled a little.

“Um, well, I’m not sure about that…..”

“Oh I’m positive, why don't you come home with me and we can test the theory.” She reached out a hand and ran a finger down her arm and Ann felt her skin crawl. Her eyes searched for Anne and she willed her with everything she had to turn around and see what was going on.

Then she did. 

Oh god.

The flash of anger that shot over Anne’s face almost took Ann’s breath as she saw her barrelling her way over to the table, carrying their drinks. 

“Can I help you with something?” She asked the woman, sternly, slamming the glasses down.

“Nah, I’m fine and your little friend here, she’s more than fine.” Ann felt her stomach turn over. 

“She’s my girlfriend, actually and if you don't get up and stop bothering her immediately, I’ll drag you out of here by any means necessary.” The venom in Anne’s voice was deadly and even made Ann shrink back. 

The boozy confident look that had been on the woman’s face fell straight away and she held up her hands in surrender, getting out of the chair carefully.

“Hey, my mistake, sister, forget about it.” she said, backing away, but Anne flew up to her grabbing the front of her shirt and holding her face only inches from her own.

“I won't forget about it, I can assure you, and I’m not your sister, either. I wouldn't be even if we had the misfortune of being related. I see you within a hundred feet of my girlfriend ever again, it will be the last thing you ever do on this earth.” 

The woman only nodded her reply and then the second Anne released her shirt from her grip, she disappeared into the crowd. 

“Good. I hope she crawls back under whatever rock she came out from.” She spat as she sat beside Ann once more. She turned towards her and pulled her close.

“Are you alright, baby?” 

“Yes, I’m fine. I’m just glad you came when you did. I didn’t know what to do when she came over I thought she was just being friendly or something.” 

Anne kisses the tip of her nose. “ Ann, it’s not surprising that other women find you attractive, you’re beautiful.” 

Ann felt her face heating. She had never thought herself attractive before. She had overheard   
her mother telling someone on the phone once that she was a sweet little thing but rather plain and homely. At the time, she was around 14 and felt awkward most of the time anyway, she had no idea what she meant but she knew it wasn’t very flattering.   
Elisabeth had been the beauty of the family; that fact had been carved in stone for as long as she could remember. 

So now that she was sitting here, with her very first girlfriend who was beyond gorgeous herself, receiving compliments weren’t easy. 

“I’m glad you think so, thank you.” Ann said shyly and even leaned in and kissed her, in a small burst of bravery. Wow, to actually do this in a room full of people felt so wildly exhilarating. But most of all, it felt right. 

“I don’t think so, I know so. I’m falling for you so hard, my beautiful Ann, its making my head swim.” 

Maybe it was the craziness of the night, or the stuffy closeness of the packed bar, but Ann felt her own head starting to feel more than a little fuzzy but her heart soared in her chest at Anne’s words. 

“I….I feel the same way.” She confessed and seeing Anne’s eyes and then the rest of her face light up, almost made her want to cry. 

Then the rest of the room faded away and they were in each other’s arms, lips joined in a dance that was only made for them. 

“Jesus, Fred, get a room, why don’t ya.”

The voice was loud enough that anyone sitting at the tables closest to them would of heard with little effort. Ann jerked back, a small gasp escaping from her. 

Anne made a noise of frustration and Ann saw her dark brows knit as she looked towards the woman who had spoken. 

“Mariana, I’m surprised to see you here.” Anne said, giving her a flash of a smile but it didn't reach her eyes. Ann looked towards her. Clearly she knew this person and she fought to take control of her swimming head, ready for an introduction.

“I could say the same to you. Been a while, hasn’t it? But then, I see you’re moving up in the world.” With that last remark, Mariana gave Ann a long look and a fake smile. 

“Mariana Laughton, this is my girlfriend, Ann Walker.” Anne said, draping an arm around Ann’s shoulders and pulling her close.

“Ha, Anne and Ann, how cute is that? So How’s the family, Fred? I miss seeing your aunt and your Dad. Is Marion still living on the estate with them? Haven't managed to find a special someone yet?” 

Ann wasn't sure if Mariana was asking because she was genuinely interested in their welfare or she was just showing off her connection to Anne’s family, whatever that may have been. 

“They are all fine, and no, my sister is still as single as ever. So, how is that husband of yours? How long have the two of you been married? Three, four years?” She seemed to be ignoring the ‘cute’ remark.

Mariana was married? How did that fit into things? Ann looked towards her but Anne was looking up at Mariana expectantly and from the expression on her face, clearly she was a little uncomfortable. 

“It's been eight years, actually and I rarely see him these days, he travels quite a bit. So, Miss Walker, how did the two of you meet?” 

“It was rather amusing, actually. We met in a nightclub when Anne accidently spilt a drink on me. She wanted to take me out for coffee to make up for it and we’ve been together ever since.” Ann told her.

“Well, that’s our Fred, always so thoughtful. I miss all our trips together, we had such a good time on them, exploring all those different places. Has she told you that she loves to travel? Hope you can keep up, Miss Walker, if I were you, I’d trade those high heels in for a set of hiking boots. Much more practical, but then, you don't strike me as an outdoor girl.” 

Ann felt Anne stiffen beside her and she shifted in her chair, her cheeks heating.Anne pulled her even closer as if trying to protect her from the small but deadly barbs she was firing at them.

“I think there are certain times when being indoors is much more desirable, isn’t it, babe.” Anne kissed her hot cheek and Ann wasn’t sure if she was expected to answer, so she just gave her a quick nod. 

“Ha, then you have a short memory, Fred. I clearly remember a certain trip where we took kayaks up that river. We did things that frightened fish.” She gave Ann a suggestive wink and Ann felt her whole body beginning to tremble. Why was this woman bent on being so obnoxious to her? She grabbed her glass and took a large mouthful, but the cold liquid jammed in her throat and she began to cough and splutter. Anne gave her soothing pats on her back and looked worriedly at her as she tried to stop her eyes and nose from running and gain control of the coughing. 

“Oh dear me, not used to plain old juice, Miss Walker? Perhaps Fred should of gotten you some champagne.” 

That seemed to be the last straw for Anne and she shot to her feet, temporarily leaving her side to mop her red eyes and pink nose with a napkin to stand face to face with Mariana.

“I think it’s time you run along, Mariana, I’m sure your husband would have missed you by now and I wonder what he’d think if he knew you were down here, in a gay bar.” 

“Perhaps you’re right, Fred and may I suggest you get your little girlfriend here home, I’m sure she’d have a curfew.” 

Ann looked at her girlfriend and her face was a thunder cloud, and she started to think that the barbed tongued Mariana was about to get more than she bargained for. There were a few tension filled seconds between them before Mariana wisely pulled back. She opened her mouth to say something but Anne cut her off before she could get one syllable out.

“Good night, Mrs Laughton.” She spat, putting strong emphasis on the Mrs.

This hadn't been a conversation as much as it had been a barb slinging match. As Mariana backed away still the victim of Anne’s death glare, Ann secretly whispered, checkmate, in her head. Anne didn't look away until she had gone out the door.

“I’m sorry about that, sweetheart. As you might of guessed, Mariana and I share a history and things ended on bad terms, to say the least. I would have thought she was over it all but it doesn't appear so.” She took her hand in hers and softly rubbed the delicate skin on its back but it did little to soothe her nerves. 

“It’s alright, I have to expect that we are going to run into your old girlfriends. I might have handled it better if my head hadn't been spinning so much and I’m starting to feel a little sick as well.” Ann put her free hand on her roiling stomach. She was starting to feel really ill for some reason, perhaps she was coming down with something. 

Anne looked deeply into her bleary eyes as she tried not to think about how much she felt as if she were on a merry go round. Her stomach lurched and she hiccuped into the napkin that she had been wiping her eyes with.

Anne frowned and picked up her glass that still held a small amount of juice. She gave it a sniff and then took a small sip. The second she put the glass back down the thundercloud look of anger returned to her face. 

“Fucking Kitty.” She growled and before Ann could say anything, she was striding across the floor, barging her way through the crowd and not caring one bit at the indignant looks she was getting. 

Ann sat huddled in her chair, fighting the increasing urge to throw up as she watched her go up to Kitty and grab her by the front of her shirt and even though she couldn't hear over the loud music and the many conversations in the room, she could tell that she was extremely angry with her over something. She frowned and looked at the near empty glass she had been drinking from. Had there been a problem with the drink? The juice had tasted different than what she had been used to but she had put that thought that had been because it had come from the bar. 

Before Ann could gather her thoughts enough to realise what the issue was, Anne was back and pulling her slowly to her feet. Ann felt the whole room sway out of focus and she felt Anne grab her around the waist to steady her feet.

“Come on, sweetie, let's get you home.” 

The cab ride back to her apartment was nothing short of torture. Ann couldn't remember the last time she had felt so wretched and ill. She managed to make it all the way home before her insides heaved and she went running for the bathroom, dropping to her knees and filling it with the contents of her stomach. Anne was right beside her, making sympathetic noises and holding her hair back from her face.

Ann felt beyond mortified. She could only imagine what she must look like and when her insides stopped lurching and she felt as if she had been wrung out like a wet rag, she slid to the cold tiled floor and whimpered as a dull ache began to make its presence known inside her skull. Warm tears of self pity and embarrassment began to flow.

“I'm so sorry, Anne, I ruined our night by getting sick.” She sniffled as Anne pulled her up and into her lap as she sat beside her, back against the bathtub. 

“Shh, no you didn't sweetheart, it was most definitely not your fault. Mariana was being an all out bitch and Kitty is lucky I didn't strangle her. She put vodka in your juice.” Anne said, smoothing her hand over her hair.

“What?” Ann turned her tear streaked face towards her.

“Yes, she spiked your drink, thinking she was being clever. She won’t think so tomorrow when I call the owner, her boss. She will be lucky to have a job.” 

“Oh no, don't do that, I don't want anyone to lose their job.” Ann said, eyes full of worry. While she couldn't say she was fond of Kitty or Mariana, for that matter, she didn't want to make things worse by causing someone to become unemployed.

“She should have thought about that when she put vodka in your drink when you didn't ask for it. What if you had been allergic to it or something. Don't worry about it, my darling, let me handle it.” Anne leaned down and put a soft kiss on her cheek.

“Oh please, don't, I must smell terrible and look worse.” She said, wanting to burst into tears all over again.

“All I can see is my poor sick baby and you still smell good enough to eat. You’re the only person I’ve ever met that can throw up that much and not reek of it afterwards. You really are special. Comeon, let's get you into bed, hmm?” 

As if she were handling one of her precious antiques, Anne gently led her into the bedroom, helped her take off her dress and shoes and then just in her underwear, get her into bed. She even went out and got her a glass of water and two aspirins for her throbbing head. 

“Can you stay with me till I fall asleep?” Ann said, wanting the comforting sensation of her laying right next to her, her arm draped protectively over her side. 

“Of course I will, my love.” And she took off her own shoes before getting into the bed beside her. Ann pressed back into her, molding her body to hers and smiling softly to herself as she felt small gentle kisses on the side of her face. Even though her head felt like it was being split in two still and she was certain that she had brought up her stomach along with its contents, it felt so much better to know that Anne was there, holding her, comforting her and generally making all the bad stuff fade away. 

Her eyes grew too heavy to keep open anymore and she drifted off to sleep but not before she heard the faint sound of Anne’s voice from behind her say, “Good night, my beautiful girl. It’s crazy but I’m falling in love with you, so hard.” 

A deep warmth spread to every inch of her body and even though she was far too sleepy and sick to be able to reply, her last conscious thought was, I love you too, my gorgeous Anne.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for waiting for this new chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a comment and let me know.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! I have had time to post the next chapter. Thank you for waiting for it. Please excuse any wrong discriptions of Shibden Hall I used in this chapter. No disrespect intended. 
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and please leave me a comment afterwards. Thanks for reading it.

10.

Over the next two weeks, Ann found herself craving the weekends so that she and Anne could be together. They usually went out somewhere like the movies or for dinner before heading back to her place to spend the night. 

It was crazy to Ann that she had spent her entire life sleeping alone quite happily but every since she and Anne had been sharing a bed, she found herself yearning for the comforting warmth of Anne’s body when she had to endure the week nights alone. 

She still hadn’t quite gotten the courage to go any further than gentle touches and passionate kisses but she knew that very soon that invisible line would be crossed and she would open herself up to Anne like a flower. A thought that both scared and excited her. Being with Anne, feeling her strong arms around her, her tender kisses possessing her mouth and her heat filling her entire body. She gave her a strength that she had never thought possible before now. Just being in her presence was enough to evoke such feelings but lying beside her, resting her head on her shoulder, made her feel as if she could take on the world.

It was another Saturday night and this time, they had decided to have an indoor pizza party as it was pouring rain outside. Ann had put down a checkered blanket on the floor in front of the fireplace and taken the pillows off the sofa and scattered them around the edge of it. 

She had turned off the lights and only the deep golden glow of the gas lit flames in the hearth filled the room as they sat on the floor with the two pizza boxes in front of them. 

“You know, I think pizza should always be eaten like this, I think it makes it taste even better.” Ann said, taking her third slice. She was leaning up against Anne’s chest, laying between her outstretched legs that were clad in her usual pair of black pants, but she had taken off her shoes and socks to warm her feet by the happy flames of the fire.

“I think you might be right about that, my darling. But I also think that it wouldn't matter what we ate down here in front of the fireplace, it would taste divine, especially sharing it with you.” She put a soft kiss to the top of her head and Ann smiled around her mouthful of cheesy goodness. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever get used to all your compliments. I never feel worthy of them.” She said, taking Anne’s hand in hers and linking their fingers together.

“But you most certainly are, my beautiful Ann, as many as I can give you and more after that.” 

Ann tilted her head up and Anne leaned down and kissed her softly. She could taste the spicy topping of the pizza on her lips and it made her own tingle. Or maybe that was just the underlying heat of the kiss itself. 

“Why does it feel like I can take on the world when I’m with you?” Ann said quietly.

“I’m so happy that you feel that way, but I’m more than sure that you could do that even without me being with you.” 

“Oh I don't think so but I wish it were true.”

“Of course it’s true, look how you stood up for yourself with your sister. I was nowhere near you then.” 

Ann gave a sigh. It had been too easy to lose herself in the haze of her ever growing feelings for Anne and not have to think about her still unresolved issues with Elisabeth. She had thought over the past few weeks about calling her or even just texting but then she would remember her stinging remarks and the way her scatheing words had stung her, like a swarm of angry bees and she put down her phone. It was Elisabeth who needed to make the first move this time, not her. 

“Still haven’t heard from her?” Anne asked softly. She always seemed to know what she was feeling. Ann shook her head. 

“Listen, how about putting some of that bravery to the test and come away with me next weekend.”

Ann felt herself brighten and she sat up and turned to look at her. 

“That sounds great. Where are we going?” 

“To shabby little Shibden, to meet my family. Aunt Ann has been giving me a hard time about not coming for a visit in a while and my father wants to sort some things out.” Anne sighed. 

Ann sat back, in surprise. Something told her that this was a big step for Anne and even if the thought of meeting her family did make her more than a little nervous, she wouldn’t deny her invitation. 

“I can’t wait to meet them and I’m sure that Shibden isn’t shabby at all.” She said, smiling. 

“You say that now but see how you feel after next weekend. My family is, shall we say, an acquired taste. They can be pretty full on at times. You might feel like you're being thrown to the lion’s when you meet them, but don’t worry, I’ll be right by your side the whole time.” Anne bent her head and kissed her once more, and the lingering perfect touch of her lips on hers quickly eased any anxiety that had started to form within her. 

All the next week, Ann fluctuated between excitement and nerves as the weekend drew closer. She had spoken to Anne every night, asking her what she should pack to wear, making sure she knew everyone’s right names and any other details that she should know about before she got there. Anne laughed at her good naturedly.

“Darling, this is just my family, not the royals and you just need to relax so we can just enjoy being together. I’ll make sure they behave, I promise.” 

Anne told her that she would pick her up at 6 on Saturday morning so that they could have as much time as possible there. And, as usual, Ann was ready half an hour before then after spending three hours before fussing over 4 outfits and two pairs of pyjamas. She knew she was over packing but she wanted to make sure she had options.

Anne arrived 15 minutes before 6 so they got take away tea and coffee as they headed out of the city. It was still a little dark but as they hit more rural surroundings, the morning sun began to brighten the green fields and tall trees they flew passed. Anne had taken her hand and rested it on the console in between their seats from the moment she had picked her up. 

“Feeling nervous?” She asked her, picking up their laced fingers and kissing her knuckles.

“A little. I’ve never met anyone’s parents before. Well, not my girlfriend’s parents, at least.” She confessed.

“And I’ve never taken anyone home before, so we are both on a learning curve. It’ll be fine, I’m sure. My ear is still ringing from the way my sister screamed at me over the phone when I rang to tell her I was bringing you with me. The woman has no volume switch. I know, I’ve tried to find it.” 

Ann gave a giggle. As much as she felt anxious about the weekend, she was curious to meet Anne’s family.

The drive to the estate was very relaxing in itself, with the wonderful scenery and soft warmth of the sun coming through the windscreen, bathing them in golden light as they laughed and chatted together.

By midmorning, they were at the turn off and soon they were going down the driveway, the house coming into sight. Ann was captivated by it as it came into view. The old stone work, the black and white walls and the aged shingled roof. The whole place looked fascinating. It was hard to know where to look first. Ann was captivated. They pulled up in the courtyard near the house and she heard Anne take a deep breath.

“Well, here we go. Unfortunately, you’re going to get treated like a celebrity and I make no excuses for what’s about to happen, my darling all I can say is they are my family and I love them.” She picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles gently as the sound of someone yelling began to filter through the calm silence of the countryside. 

“She’s here! Ooooh!! Ohmagod! Ohmagod!”

“Marion, for pity’s sake! Calm down. You’re supposed to be helping me out there. I’m an old lady, you know.”

“Oh Aunt Ann, you're fitter than I am, hurry up!”

They got out of the car and Anne came around to take Ann’s hand and she squeezed it tightly. Ann looked at her girlfriend and for the first time, saw a hint of apprehension on her face. She stood closer to her and took her arm and Anne smiled down at her as the sound of running footsteps got closer.

The first person to come around the corner of the house was a woman in a smudged check shirt and jeans. Large black rubber boots were flapping around her calves and her dark brown hair was tied loosely back from her face. Ann made the educated guess that this was Anne’s sister Marion. There were hints of their relationship in her face but Marion’s features were not as strong as Anne’s and they had a softer look to them. 

She halted her initial fast pace to stand stock still about three feet from where she and Anne were standing. Her eyes were wide and her brows as dark as her sisters, almost disappeared into her hairline. Her hand came up to slap over her mouth and she made a strange strangled squeak.

Ann was totally confused about why she was looking that way. She looked towards Anne who’s own face was showing extreme irritability. 

“For god's sake Marion. Do you have to be so damn dramatic right off the bat?” She said, rolling her eyes and glaring at her sister who was still standing before them acting like she had just seen the most famous person on the planet.

“Ooooh! Look at you! Aren’t you so sweet! Ohmagod! I can't believe Anne has finally brought someone home!”

The words came out all in one breath and ran together so that it was almost impossible to decipher individual syllables. Ann was still confused as to how she should react to Marion’s gushy greeting and before she could look towards her girlfriend to maybe get some guidance, Marion had crossed the small distance between them and wrapped her in a bear hug. 

“I’m Marion, and I’m this drill sergeant’s sister. It’s so good to meet you!” She squealed, right in Ann’s ear and she involuntarily winced a little as her ear rang. 

“Alright, alright, let her go, I don't want Ann running screaming out the gate before we even get inside the house.” Anne grumbled and began loosening Marion’s arms from around her shoulders. Ann tried to gather her wits and gave Marion what she hoped was a friendly smile.

“Thank you, Marion. It’s good to meet you too. Your home is beautiful. Anne has told me so much about it.” 

Marion gave another small squeak. “She has? Well, that’s a surprise. Usually she tries to keep us her little secret. Bet she called it shabby Shibden though.” 

“Um, yes, she did but I don’t think it is at all. And I’ve only seen the outside.” 

“She’s an old lady, but she’s a grand one.” Marion said, rather proudly looking up at the stonework walls.

“Talking about me again Marion? Move aside and let me see this pretty little thing.” 

“Hello, Aunt Ann. Looking colourful as always.” Anne said and she embraced the elderly woman fondly. 

Aunt Ann wasn’t what Ann had been expecting. When Anne had told her her age, she envisioned a sweet little old lady, in a wool skirt, lacy blouse and a knitted cardigan, sitting beside a fireplace, reading or even knitting something. 

But the person before her now was nothing like that. She was wearing a bright pink t shirt and matching pants and only reached her knees. Instead of serviceable closed in shoes, she had on a pair of Nikes. This Ann Lister might of been the matriarch of the family, but she certainly didn't dress like one. Ann had a feeling she was going to really like her straight away. 

“Aren’t you just a vision. You’re very naughty, Anne for keeping this precious creature to yourself for this long. Come inside, lunch is almost ready and you can meet Jeremy.” She said and before Ann had a chance to do anything else, she had taken her by the arm and started walking her towards the door. She noticed the soft happy smile that Anne sent their way as she did. 

As they neared the doorway, a large shaggy grey dog appeared from around the corner of the house. Ann gave a small start as the animal came straight up to her and shoved its nose into her denim clad leg. He stood level with Ann’s knees and Ann found his size a little disconcerting. She wasn’t used to such large pets.

“Argus! Are you still alive? Marion hasn't managed to overfeed you or turn you into a lapdog then?” Anne said, coming up to him and ruffling his furry head. Argus looked up at her with what could only be described as a doggy smile before heading back to wherever he had come from.

“You don’t have to be scared of Argus, dear, he’s a gentle giant and is basically too lazy to do any damage to anyone. We got him as a guard dog but the place has been almost burgled three times and that useless hound slept through it each time.” Aunt Ann told her.

They entered the house and Ann was amazed at what she saw. 

The dark wood paneling the polished board floors that creaked as they walked over them and the rich coloured furnishings that looked like they had been in the house since its conception were wonderful. 

“Welcome to the museum.” Anne said as she too looked around at her family home, but she said it with much affection. Ann saw Marion give her a shove in the arm and a stern look. Anne poked her tongue out at her sister like a cheeky child and Ann supressed a smile. 

“I think it’s beautiful. It would be like living in another era.” She said, admiring the carved wooden staircase and the old paintings on the walls. 

“Oh you’ve got that right, but we’ve added a few mod cons over the years, so we aren’t living in the dark ages too much. Come on, let’s find that brother of mine.” Aunt Ann led her to the next room which looked like it was once a drawing room. A large grandfather clock ticked deeply on one wall and a large fireplace took centre stage with a collection of comfortable looking chairs around it. 

In a wingback chair over near the window, an elderly man sat reading a newspaper, he looked seemingly unaware there were other people in the room with him. 

“Jeremy, Anne is here, with her….” Aunt Ann looked back at Anne questioningly. “Partner? Girlfriend? Life companion? What is the term you’re using these days? It’s hard to keep up with them all.” 

Anne gave her Aunt a smile. “Girlfriend will do, I think Aunt.” She directed the smile towards Ann and she saw the soft affection in her eyes. 

“Her girlfriend, then. You’ll never guess, her name is Ann too! Jeremy! For pity’s sake, turn your hearing aids up.” Aunt Ann said, raising her voice quite loudly. 

“Is he still being stubborn about them?” Anne asked Marion who was standing beside her shaking her head at their father.

“He refuses to acknowledge he needs them and that he’s getting on in age. He’s only wearing them now because last week the farm hand almost ran over him with the tractor because he didn't hear it coming down the road.”

Jeremy Lister finally looked up and frowned at his sister. “No need to yell, woman, I can see that.” He said grumpily and began to slowly rise from the chair.

“Yeah, he might have seen it but he sure as heck didn't hear it. Hello, father, you're looking well, I see.” Anne said, going over to put a hand on his arm and give him a small peck on the cheek. 

“Yes, yes, battling bravely against bladder and bowel as always. Well, this is your special friend then. How’d you do, young lady, Jeremey Lister.” He stuck out a hand and Ann smiled and took it, giving it a light shake. 

“Good heavens, you’re a delicate little thing. What are you doing with that daughter of mine? I’m almost afraid that she’d break you, like she did to her dolls. She used to take their heads off and pitch them at her sister, you know. Very destructive, until I gave her something more constructive to do, that is.” Jeremey said and Ann couldn't help the small laugh as she turned to see Anne’s cheeks pinking at her father’s words.

“It’s nice to meet you, Mr Lister, and I’m stronger than I look, so you don’t have to worry.” Ann told him and he smiled pleasantly back at her.

“Good to hear. I think it’s about time we ate, isn’t it? I wanted to have tea and biscuits a half hour ago and the warden here told me I had to wait until you two arrived.” He looked in Aunt Ann’s direction and she gave him an irritated look. 

Anne came up beside her and took her hand and they followed Aunt Ann and her father into the dining room that was next door. 

“What was it that he gave you to do?” Ann asked under her breath as they went in. 

“He made me muck out the stables every day.” Anne said and shook her head. Ann gave a small giggle. 

Marion and Aunt Ann went through into what must have been the kitchen while the three of them sat at the table, which was a large oval polished wooden piece of furniture. The chairs were carved but looked like they matched it. 

“After we eat, I want to borrow you for a little while Anne to talk to you about a few things, that is if Ann can spare you?” Jeremy said, as Marion and Aunt Ann returned with serving plates of salads and cold meats. 

“I want to show Ann the house first, is that alright?” Anne said, making a grab for the nearest bowl. 

“Yes, yes all good. Let's eat, I’m fading away to a shadow here.” Jeremy said and they began to load up their plates with delicious looking salad greens and a selection of chicken, ham and beef. 

“All the salads came from our garden, Ann so it’s as fresh as can be. Not like that nasty stuff you get in supermarkets that’s been grown in a laboratory or something. Like eating plastic half the time.” Aunt Ann said and she wrinkled her nose. 

“I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration, Aunt. I eat supermarket vegetables all the time and I’m perfectly healthy.” Anne said, taking a forkful of tomato and lettuce.

“Yes but you never know how all those additives in food will affect you, though. You know they put hormones in things now? It’s terrible. Goodness knows what that would do to you.” Aunt Ann said.

Anne gave an eye roll. “Aunt Ann, I please tell me you don't think eating supermarket meat and vegetables made me a lesbian. That’s just ridiculous. I was a lesbian long before i ate anything from the supermarket.” She shook her head and went back to her lunch. 

Ann was astounded at the casual way that Anne’s sexuality was being spoken of. She almost choked on the mouthful of food she was eating. She certainly wasn’t used to this, especially being with Anne’s elder relations. She had told her that her family was very open about her lifestyle but she hadn't expected it to be this open. 

“Oh dear, are you alright?” Aunt Ann said, looking concerned at her. 

“Ann isn’t used to such discussions, Aunt, her family is a little more concervative, like a lot of other people are.” Anne said, as she took her hand where she was sitting beside her. 

“I’m fine, sorry. Everything is very good. You’re right, it’s lovely to have fresh food straight from the garden.” Ann said, trying to cover up her display of surprise.

“I’m so glad you are here, Ann. They’d have me on bread and water, otherwise. Some nights, I’m lucky to get a bowl of soup.” Jeremy told her, but Ann could tell that he was only trying to make her more relaxed.

“That rounded tummy of yours says differently, father.” Anne said, pointing a fork in his direction. 

“I suppose we are a little more forward than usual here Ann. but I guess that’s because we’ve had a lifetime to get used to the idea. You know, I was a lesbian in school once, but just kissing a girl on a bet probably doesnt count, does it.” Aunt Ann said, and Ann almost coughed again. 

Marion gave a loud sigh and Anne put her hand over her eyes and shook her head. 

“Just stop, Aunt, please. I don’t want this to be Ann’s first and last visit here. You’ll frighten her off.” Anne said, but Ann grinned back at her and even leaned over to kiss her cheek.

“On the contrary, I’d be more than happy to come back here again.” She said and saw Anne’s eyes light up and she took her hand and brought it up to her lips to kiss the back of it. 

“Aww, you two are so sweet together. It’s adorable.” Marion said, giving them a dreamy eyed look. 

“Anne is a lot of things but adorable isn't one of them, no offence, Anne.” Jeremy said, taking two pieces of bread and making a sandwich out of the rest of his lunch. 

“You leave that bread alone, Jeremy Lister or Dr Kenny will be very upset at your next appointment.” Aunt Ann cautioned him. 

“The man’s a quack, he knows nothing.” Anne’s father grumbled around the mouthful of sandwich. 

Ann found herself feeling more relaxed by the minute, sitting at the table and hearing the family’s well meaning banter, which she presumed happened on a regular basis. It was so casual and friendly, nothing like the quiet formal affairs she had sat through in her childhood. She could feel herself being so happy here with Anne’s lovely family and she couldn't believe she had been so uptight about meeting everyone. They were a delight. 

After lunch, Anne took her on the tour of the rest of the house and they got their bags out of the car and took them upstairs to Anne’s childhood bedroom. 

There was no hint of the room’s former young self in it and the space was dominated by a large four poster bed. Anne put their bags down and went over to the bed and fondly ran a hand over the red embroidered covers.

“Oh the plans I made laying in this bed. It feels like a hundred years ago now.” She said and Ann walked over to her and she took her in her arms.

“I don't know what you made plans for, but I’m glad they led me to you.” She said and Anne smiled before putting her lips to hers and kissing her long and deep. 

“So am I. Listen, I want to show you around the grounds but dad wants to speak to me so will you be alright with Aunt Ann while I do that?” Anne said, gently running a finger down the side of her cheek.

“Of course, I think your Aunt is wonderful. Now I know where you get your strength from.” She said, grinning, and they laughed together before heading back downstairs.

“Come on, Ann we’ll go into the kitchen and have a nice cup of tea and if that old thief has left any, we might be able to have some biscuits as well. He takes them when he thinks I’m not looking, but I know.” Aunt Ann said, glaring over at her brother. 

“Come on Anne, let’s get this done before she blames the national debt on me too.” Jeremy said and he and Anne began to head out the door. Anne sent her a wink and blew her a kiss before turning back to follow her father.

Aunt Ann gave a little chuckle. “Oh she’s so different to the last time she visited. So much happier and content. I can see it. And I bet that’s all down to you, little Ann.” She said, as they entered the large kitchen. 

The room was a mix of the past and present; Ann could see where once an old open fire must have been, now occupied by a large stove and oven. It wasn’t a large space, but it was big enough to fit a six seater table and chairs in it comfortably and a kitchen hutch that displayed beautiful old china behind it’s glass doors. 

Aunt Ann went over to the bench beside the large white enamel sink and flicked the switch on an electric kettle that brought the conveniences of the 21st century into the room. 

“This has always been my favourite room. We were restricted as to how much we could do here when we renovationed it. Anne’s doing, by the way. She wanted to preserve as much as we could but we needed a few mod cons. I didn't fancy having to chop wood and fire up the stove every day like we used to do. The stove and oven are gas powered now but oh, I miss those big baked dinners were used to cook in the old wooden one. They always tasted so much better. Would you mind reaching up and getting two cups down, my dear?” She asked her, pointing to a nearby cupboard on the wall. 

“I’d be happy to.” Ann said and she opened the door to take two delicate tea cups and matching saucers down to sit them on a tray with a sugar bowl and a waiting teapot. 

“I suppose you're used to those tea bags but I can’t stand them myself. Tea isn’t tea unless it’s from a teapot with loose leaf tea. I think giving in to the convenience of the electric kettle is a concession enough, don't you think?” She said, her bright blue eyes shining. 

“Most definitely.” Ann agreed.

“Ah, he didn't find the biscuits I had stashed away, very good.” Aunt Ann said as she dug out a container from the back of the pantry cupboard. 

She poured the hot water into the pot and then Ann took the tray, complete with the stashed biscuits, over to the table and they sat down.

“Ann didn't tell me anything about your family, dear. Do they live close?” Aunt Ann asked her as she poured the dark steaming contents of the china pot into the cups.

“I only have my sister now, both our parents have gone, I’m afraid. She is married and lives with her husband and children an hour or so from the city.” Ann told her.

“Oh I’m so sorry to hear that. Still it’s good that you have your sister though.” 

“I don't see her that much, I’m afraid. She is always so tied up with her family and now I have work, it’s not easy to get together.”

“Has your sister and Anne gotten the chance to meet?” 

Now there was a question, Ann thought. What was she going to say about that. Elisabeth certainly wasn't as friendly as they all were and even though she was very upset with her about how she had reacted at their last meeting, she didn't want to speak ill of her.

“Yes, they have but it was only briefly.” 

“Well, you should try to get together with her and her family again. I know we all have busy lives these days but family is so important.” 

“Yes, you’re right, and we shall, I’m sure.” Ann said, sipping her tea. What was it about proper china cups that made tea taste so much better. She wondered. She really hoped that what she had just said would come true. Elisabeth was her only relative now and to lose her would be devastating. But she didn't want to go into anything about that now with Aunt Ann, even though she felt like she could talk to the woman about anything.

“You know, that was Anne’s favourite cup. She loved the blue scallops on it and used to say that when she was older, she would go somewhere in the world where the ocean was the same colour. I think she’s probably done that ten times over. Do you like to travel, Ann?”

“I’ve never traveled much, actually. We had a few family holidays but not many. I was always too frightened to go on my own anywhere.”

“I'm sure that will change now you have Anne in your life. The girl has always had a wandering spirit. Well, not so much when she was a child but she began to gad about around 16 years go or so. Never had an anchor to tether her in one place too long. But I think that might just change now.” Aunt Ann gave a knowing nod as she nursed her cup in her wrinkled hand. 

“I wouldn't ever try to stop her from traveling. That wouldn't be fair.” Ann assured her.

“I can see that you wouldn’t, dear. That’s not what I meant. You see, our Anne, as thick skinned and tough as she would like us to believe, has had a very bumpy ride where her love life is concerned. She has always been exactly who she is, never tried to hide it or be anything else but that wasn’t easy in this small place and she got a lot of flack over it. 

But the thing is, she seemed to keep picking girls that weren’t as comfortable with themselves as she was and that lead to a lot of heart aches for her. I know I shouldn't be telling you this, but the worst one was a woman called Mariana. They were together for a number of years and Anne thought that she had found someone to share the rest of her days with but then she up and accepted a marriage proposal from a family friend because she said her family wouldn't accept anything else. 

It nearly killed Anne, I've never seen her so devastated. She came back here, broken and a shadow of her usual self and it took months for us to see her beginning to come good. I think that’s when she started traveling. Using that as an excuse to run from any chance of getting hurt again. 

But perhaps things are a little different now. She’s never brought anyone back here before, even that Mariana person. I don't know how committed you two are to each other but I can see the way she looks at you and it fills my heart. She’s in love with you, Ann and I’d hate for her to get her heart broken all over again. I don't think she would get over it this time.``

Ann felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had always suspected that there was a part of Anne, however well hidden, that was shielded against hurt and disappointment. Now she knew it was true. To hear that her Aunt knew that she had strong feelings for her made her fill with warmth. She reached across the table and put a hand on the older woman’s arm.

“I feel the same way too, Aunt Ann and the last thing I’d ever want would be to hurt her in any way. She has given me more happiness in the few months we’ve been together than I’ve ever had before. We’ve never said as much to each other, but when we do, I’m going to mean every word of it.” 

Aunt Ann gave a sniff and she got up and took Ann in her arms and they stood together in the kitchen, in an emotional embrace. 

“Well, seems your lesbian days might not be as over as you thought they were, Aunt Ann. But could you find your own girlfriend? This one’s mine.” 

Unseen by them both, Anne had come into the kitchen and she walked over to them and pulled Ann from her Aunt’s warm hug and into her own. She noticed her damp eyes and became concerned.

‘Hey, is everything alright?” She said, softly, wiping her cheek with her thumb.

“Yes, never better. How about you show me the gardens?” Ann said and after a quick kiss and a knowing look from Aunt Ann, they headed out the door.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this has taken me so long to get on here. Life as you know has been crazy. Just a warning, this is where it starts to get a little heated between our girls so definitely 18 and above from here on in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it this chapter and I hope to get the next one out a lot sooner. Please let me know what you think.

The grounds of Shibden were almost as intriguing as the house itself. From the formal plantings to the vegie patch, which was extensive, Ann was shocked to hear that it was Aunt Ann and Marion who maintained it, to the wooded area outside the boundary of the yard. 

The afternoon had grown cool and clouds were starting to form on the horizon. 

“Mind that weather coming in.” Aunt Ann had told them as they donned jackets near the back door.

“Rubbish, perfect weather for rambling around outside.” Jeremy Lister had called out from the drawing room.

Aunt Ann had rolled her eyes. “And that man is supposed to be deaf. He hears what he wants to hear.” 

Anne and Ann gave a small chuckle before heading out the door. 

They strolled around the formal garden, looking at the flowers that were in bloom for the season before heading for the vegie garden. 

The well tendered beds held all manner of vegetables and there were even a few fruit trees. Anne told her stories of her childhood and how she and Marion would come into the garden in the summer and raid the strawberry patch, only to have Aunt Ann complaining about how the fruit wasn’t as plentiful that year but then they would have to disguise their stomach aches from their overindulgence. 

“I half suspect that Aunt Ann knew all along what we were up to because she always made strawberry tarts for dessert and insisted that we finish each and every mouthful of them.” Anne chuckled as they strolled along, arm in arm. 

“It must have been so much fun living here as a child. So freeing to be able to run around and explore everything.” Ann said, plucking a fat peapod from the vine where they stood.

“When I was home, yes it was. They tried to tame me a little , you see, by sending me off to boarding school in my early teens. Trouble was, there were too many opportunities there to get myself into trouble as well. But hey ho, I don't think I’d be as well adjusted as I am if it weren't for my years there. Come on, I want to show you something just through the trees.” Anne took her hand and they headed for the wooded just outside the fence.

Strolling hand in hand with Anne through the dappled light of the trees was just the perfect way to spend an afternoon. The clouds that Aunt Ann had predicted were starting to dull things off but neither of them noticed, they only had eyes for each other. 

Just around a little bend in the path, Ann heard the faint sounds of water. Anne watched her reaction as they walked towards it, coming off the path and heading through the trees. Soon the woods gave way to a little clearing where a trickling stream flowed. Leaves from the trees traveled on the shallow water and the remaining sunlight glinted off its surface. It was such a pretty scene, Ann began to think she was in a fairytale. 

“Oh Anne! Its beautiful here. How wonderful to have such a spot in your backyard.” She said, edging closer to the stream, looking down into the crystal clear water and seeing shining stones, polished from years of being washed. 

“Yes, it is pretty perfect, isn’t it? I knew you would like this spot. I did a lot of deep thinking, in my youth, right here on this grass. I told so many secrets to that water and imagined them being washed away down stream.” Anne said, thoughtfully, as she came over to Ann and took her in her arms.

“Want to know what my biggest wish was?” She said softly as she looked into her eyes. 

“Yes.” Ann whispered, as she let herself get lost within their dark centres.

“That one day, I would have someone to share this place with, someone so special that would love it as much as I did. I have to admit that over the years, there have been times when I thought that wish would never come true, that the wish I’d sent down stream hadn’t gotten to the right person. But standing here, with you, feeling you in my arms and looking down on the only thing that is more beautiful than this place, I know that it did get there.” 

“Oh Anne.” Ann sighed as she felt her very soul fill up with emotion and threaten to spill over into happy tears. She wasn’t like this completely wonderful person, she couldn't match the beauty of the words she;d just spoken, so she decided that actions spoke louder than any words could in such a moment and she put her lips to hers and kissed her, as deeply and as full of the affection she had for this woman as much as she could. 

Somehow, they ended up on the soft green carpet of grass beside the musical trickle of the stream and Anne returned her kisses with equal passion. Ann felt herself letting go, letting everything that Anne was making her feel begin to take root inside her like a flower bud, climbing towards the sun out of the earth, waiting for that exact time to burst into bloom. 

“I’m in love with you Anne, I’ve never felt like this before in my life and it’s all because of you. I can't think of anyone who would make me feel so wonderful, so powerful and so free to be who I want to be.” Ann found herself coming out with the words that had been waiting in her heart, as if the declaration itself had chosen the time to be spoken. The world felt as if it had stopped spinning right at that moment, as if it too was waiting for Anne’s reaction. Even though she was laying on the soft grass, Anne’s warmth and weight pressed against her, she found herself shaking, an after effect of the first time in her life that she truly felt who she was meant to be, and free to say how she felt. 

Anne’s face was hovering just above hers. She had been just about to go back in for another kiss but now she was wide eyed and still. Oh god, had she miss read this whole thing? Did Anne not have the same strong feelings for her as she did? 

She was about to open her mouth to start apologising when Anne’s whole expression changed. No, it came alive! It lit up, as if someone had switched on an internal light bulb. Her beautiful lips curved into a wide smile and those deep brown eyes grew shiny and soft. 

She gave a deep sigh as if she had been holding her breath for the entire time. 

Her hand came up to cup the side of Ann’s face, her thumb caressed the apple of her cheek.

“Oh my beautiful girl, that was supposed to be my line.” She said, her voice thick with emotion.

Ann felt her heart skip a beat. “R-r-really?’ She stammered, unsure if she had heard her correctly. 

“Yes, my darling. I;ve been falling in love with you for so long now, but I was too worried to say anything. I was scared that you’d think it was too soon to feel that way and the last thing I wanted to do was run you off. That would have killed me. So, I was prepared to wait, wait until, well until forever if that’s what it took.” 

“So, does that mean you…..” Ann needed to hear the exact words. Anne laughed, the sound almost musical, it was so light. 

“Yes, yes, my sweetheart, I love you. So much.” 

In that very second, Ann felt her whole world change. She wanted to pinch herself, though, because it felt like she was once again in a dream. One that she’d had countless times over the years, but before now, she had woken to find herself alone in her bed and the same closeted person she’d always been. 

But this time it was different, she was living that dream and that always faceless woman that had been in them was gone and she was looking up into the beaming face of Anne. Her Anne. 

“Say it again.” Anne whispered as she lowered her face to brush her cheek against hers, before nuzzling into her neck, kissing the underside of her jaw, sending sparks firing through her.   
“I love you.” Ann managed to get out before she gave into her feelings and wrapped her arms around Anne’s back, pulling her tight. Anne made a soft sound before taking her mouth once more.

They were so lost in each other that when the first few spots of rain began to fall, they completely missed it, but seconds later, the clouds broke and the rain grew heavier, soaking them in minutes.

“Baby, I think it’s raining.” Ann said, as she felt it for the first time, the cold drops showering her face. Anne was still lavishing attention to her neck with her lips and tongue.

“It is? I hadn't noticed. I was just thinking how warm that sun felt. “ Anne said, slowly coming up to look lovingly into her eyes. Ann couldn't help the small laugh that bubbled out of her. It was so adorable to see that soft dreamy look on her girlfriend’s face and to know that it was her that had been responsible for putting it there. 

“As much as I never want to move from this spot ever again, maybe we should head back to the house.” She said, lifting her hand to wipe the droplets of water that were running down the side of Anne’s face. It really was starting to come down hard. 

Anne gave her a quick kiss and then a wide grin. “ I have a better idea. Come on.” 

She got up and offered her a hand, pulling Ann to her feet before she threaded their fingers together and then broke out into a jog as she tugged her down the little path between the trees. 

“Where are we going?” Ann said, trying to blink away the rain as it splashed against her face as they ran forward. The rain was hard enough that it was becoming hard to see and she could feel her shirt getting plastered to her skin, in spite of the jacket she wore. She decided to keep her head down and trust that Anne knew where they were going. 

They rounded a small bend in the path and Anne began to slow and she lifted her head, squinting into the wall of water. 

All she saw was a white wall with a dark wooden door that looked somewhat familiar. Anne reached out and turned the handle and with a small shove of her shoulder, the door opened and she pulled her inside. 

Ann only had time to wip the water from her face before Anne took her in her arm and crashed her mouth down on hers. The kiss was so intense that it took her by surprise a little and she had tensed but only for a few brief seconds before she came lost in it. Anne had a way of wiping her mind of everything except for the electrified pleasure that coursed through her veins. 

She was vaguely aware of the coolness on her skin, the dull interior of where they were but all that was fading into the distance with each passing moment that Anne held her captive with her lips. 

Just when she thought she was going to either lose her mind or the ability to keep upright, Anne left her lips and trailed her mouth along her jawline and then to the column of her throat. Ann’s eyes grew wide and she left out a soft gasp as she felt her swirl the tip of her tongue over the rapidly beating pu;lse point and then place her soft warm lips over it and suck the delicate skin just hard enough to bring it into her mouth. 

Something sparked deep inside her and she heard a moan escape from her slightly parted lips. A heat began to pool low in her belly and she was starting to feel as if her muscles were turning to jelly. When Anne gave her skin a small nip as she left her neck, she gave an involuntary shiver.

“Oh my darling, you’re cold and wet. Let me get you warmed up.” Anne said, brushing her lips to hers. Ann chased the kiss, wanting more. “But I’m already warm.” She breathed, laying her head on Anne’s damp shoulder and nuzzling into her neck. God, she smelt so good. She heard her give a low chuckle. 

“No, I mean I’ll get a fire going. Can’t have my girl getting a cold.” She pulled back and gave Ann’s forehead a kiss before she took Ann’s hand and led her into the gloom and towards a small fireplace. 

She motioned to a large worn leather settee and Ann sat down as she watched her kneel beside a pile of old newspaper, kindling and logs of wood. 

Now for the first time, she began to look around her. The small dwelling was about the saml size as her bedroom at her apartment. As soon as the flames of the fire began to take hold, Ann could see the rest of the small space. 

A small table and a single chair were on the wall next to the door they had entered by. A few piles of books were stacked on its surface along with a container of pens and pencils. 

The settee she was sitting on sat on an old rug that looked like it had once been very expensive but the colours were now faded and the pile worn. 

Two large bookshelves, crammed with a considerable library, occupied the corner on the other side of the fireplace. Ann looked at its contents with interest.

“Are these all yours?” She asked, wondering what the titles might be. The warm glow of the fire didn't quite reach the corner enough to read the words printed on the spines.

“Yes, I’m a bit of a hoarder where books are concerned. I can’t seem to resist going into old books stores and antique places when I’m traveling. It’s not very often that I come out of one empty handed as you can tell. These are less valuable than the ones up in the house but no less dear to me. It’s just that there’s only so many places you can put books in there, so some had to come live out here.” Anne told her, and Ann smiled as she saw the look of fondness on her face as her eyes scanned the collection.

“You speak about them as if they were family members.” 

“More like, friends, actually. These books got me through some hard times when I was younger as well as this place.” She waved her arms around the room. “When I felt as if the world was against me, I could come out here and just lose myself in the pages of one, and be transported to a world far away from the one I was living in. It gave me a chance to distance myself from everything before I dealt with whatever problem or situation I had.” 

Ann looked at her as she grew thoughtful and the light dimmed in her eyes a little. She knew Anne enough to know that the tough exterior she put up hadn't always been there and while it may have protected her to a certain extent, it wasn’t totally impervious. The thought of someone hurting her made her own heart ache a little. 

Anne looked back at her and then moved forward to kneel before her. She reached up a hand and gently touched the back of fingers to her cheek. 

“You;re so beautiful in the fire light. I can’t believe that I’m the first person to see that.” 

Ann felt her cheeks warming and she looked down at her lap, where her hands were clenched together. She didn’t know if there would ever be a time when she could take such a compliment gracefully and without making her feel like she wasn't worthy of it. Anne raised her face to hers with a gentle touch under her chin.

“Hey, I mean it. I love you, Ann. Every bit of you.” She said and before she could respond in any way, Anne’s tender lips were on hers once more and she let the kiss be her response. 

It didn't take long for the heat of their passion to take hold on the kiss began to grow deeper, harder, more intense. Any stray thoughts of nerves or misgivings went flying out of Ann’s head as she let the feeling wash over her and the fire, much hotter than the one in the grate before them, started a deep low burn inside her. 

“I think you need to get those wet clothes off.” Anne murmured as she mouthed around her lip line and rendered her boneless.   
She gave a absent nod and Anne reached up to push her rain soaked jacket from her shoulders and then to the arm of the settee. Then as she found her lips again, she began to tug at the hem of her shirt. 

She pulled back for a few seconds, only long enough to pull the wet fabric up and over her head. Anne’s eyes scanned over her near naked torso. The creamy white skin, the swell of her breasts rising and falling with her quickening breaths, the thin white lace of her bra the only thing between them. 

Ann saw the hungry look in her eyes and that flame inside her shot up. This was it, the moment she knew had been coming. Anne’s kisses had scattered her wits enough to allow her to sit before her like this without scrambling to cover herself. 

“I don't think I’ve ever wanted to be with anyone so much in my entire life.” Anne said, in a voice so deep and full of need that it made Ann make a small noise in the back of her throat. 

Anne leaned in towards her, and began kissing around the base of her throat and then the ridge of her collar bone as Ann closed her eyes and felt herself getting lost in the sensation, her hand going into the back of Anne’s thick damp hair. She felt the knot of the tie that held her thick hard mane and she gently tugged it lose and opened her heavy lidded eyes to see the dark curtain spill out from its constraint and fall over Anne’s broad shoulders. 

As her heart beat quickly in her chest, she watched as she pulled back from her and after giving her a look of permission, she knew she was about to touch her in places she’d never been touched before. She gave a small nod of consent and unconsciously bit her lip as she awaited the tender contact. 

Anne’s fingertip was so soft, so gentle, as it began it’s path from the side of her stomach and up her torso. She couldn't seem to stop the small gasp as the electric zap of the sensation blazed as it slowly reached just under the cup of her bra. 

She felt her breath hitch as Anne bent forward, placing whisper soft kisses on her skin that must have felt cool to the touch but was on fire from within. She crooked her finger and started to brush the underside slope of her breast, agonizingly slowly until she got to the small hardening bud of her nipple. 

The moan escaped her without thought as fireworks shot through her as the hypersensitive skin was touched. She felt her back arching, as if her body was begging for more.Her thoughts were going crazy in her mind; this was the start of a new Ann, the awakening of something dormant for years and dreaming of being set free. 

And she had full intentions of letting that happen. 

The raw heat that was in Anne’s deep brown eyes as she looked up at her was breathtaking and somehow their thoughts connected on a level she had never imagined possible. Was this something that all couples experienced? She had no idea and for once didn't care. If they didn't, then she would rejoice knowing that they had something special, unique to just them. 

Silently, she raised herself from the settee and Anne reached around to unclasp the back of her bra. She felt her pulse jump as she awaited for what was to come next. She had never been this naked in front of another woman before, in front of anyone. But her gut was telling her that she had nothing to fear from it. 

Like a small child in front of a christmas tree with a brightly coloured package, Anne took the shoulder straps between her fingers and gently eased them over the curve of each arm and just as they reached just before her elbows, she let gravy do the rest and released them, letting the narrows bands fall and the cup of her bra come away. 

Ann wasn’t sure if she was even breathing at that moment when Anne pulled the bra the rest of the way from her body. Then Anne made eye contact with her and the heat she saw within them made her shiver. 

“I want you so much.” The words were barely a breath and before Ann had a chance to let them sink in, she had leaned in, gently cupping her left breast, her thumb teasing the dusty pink peak of her nipple while she lavished hot kisses on the slope of the other. 

Something shot to the pit of Ann’s stomach and between her legs, and even with the dampness of the material of her jeans, she could feel the wetness of her underwear. She was now completely under control of her emotions and the new found need that was forming inside her core. And she surrendered to it without question. 

Everything felt like a dream, that she was lost in a haze from her arousal but at the same time, she was hyper aware of everything her senses were detecting. 

The muted smell of Anne’s familiar scent, both her skin and her hair, the way her touch was gentle but commanding at the same time. She knew exactly where she wanted to make contact with her, where she would evoke the greatest reaction. 

Ann lost her fingers in the silky wetness of Anne’s hair, cradling her head as she arched up, offering herself to her. Her breath sounded foreign to her, so deep and ragged and then the low groan of pleasure as Anne’s mouth clamped over her nipple and her tongue curled around it, drawing it into her mouth. 

The dampness between her legs doubled and something rose within her that she was unfamiliar with. She was beginning to feel like a shaken bottle of soda, the bubbles beginning to rise to the narrow top and an exquisite pressure was building in her somewhere and she had no idea when it would burst free. 

She gasped as Anne moaned, still teasing the little bud with her tongue and she gently began to roll the other one between her fingers. Ann felt like she was about to lose her mind. 

“Urghhh, oh my…..Anne… I don’t know… what’s…. What you’re doing to me……” Ann felt the rush of that delicious pressure and she felt her whole body beginning to shake as that pressure built with an intensity that was robbing her of her senses. And just when she thought she was about to go out of her mind, she felt Anne gently take her nipple between her teeth and tug it as she widened her lips and covered her heaving breast. 

Ann felt something inside her explode and she cried out as a flood of dampness soaked her underwear and pulsing waves of intense pleasure coursed through her, filling every inch of her. 

Her eyes had flown wide open and she saw Anne close her eyes as she watched her come apart. 

Before she could gather her scattered wits, Anne was kissing her softly and tenderly. 

“And here I thought you looked beautiful before now. God in heaven, baby, you’re breathtaking when you climax like that.” The smile she gave her lit her whole face, as if Ann had just given her the most precious gift in the world. 

“I do?” Ann managed to get out, as she still fought to break free of the haze of pleasure she was still partly lost in. 

“I’ll never forget how you look right now if I live to be a thousand years old.” Anne said and she leaned in to brush her lips to hers, before resting her head on her chest, one hand still cradling her breast. 

Ann had no idea what heaven was like or what was considered the peak of happiness, but in that moment she felt she was damn close to it. She closed her eyes, feeling brainless and boneless and the gentle brush of Anne’s hair as it fell onto her skin. She could stay like this forever. Just the two of them, here in this perfect little place. Away from everything and everyone with just their love to keep them nourished and warm. 

“I love you so much.” She whispered as she felt her eyes growing heavy.

“I love you too, my darling.” Anne said and kissed the centre of her chest. 

The little cabin was so warm now and the sun had gone down enough that the glow from the fire was giving a golden hue to its interior. Neither of them cared if it was still raining or what time it was, they were just happy to be with each other and lost in their shared pleasure.

Suddenly a knock sounded on the door and the knob rattled. Anne’s head rose and she frowned at the door. 

“Anne, why is this door locked? Are you alright? What have you done with….”

“Bloody Marion.” Anne sighed and shook her head before she reluctantly began to rise from where she had been laying on Ann. 

Ann gasped and sat up, her brain not functioning properly still. God, what the heck had she done to her? She started looking around for her bra and could see it so grabbed her shirt and began to pull it back on. The material now almost dry. Something zinged inside her once more as the soft material slid over her still hardened nipples. Shit! Not now! 

Anne looked over to make sure she was dressed before she opened the door and she gave a quick nod as she finger combed her messy hair. 

Anne unlocked the door and pulled it open. Marion almost fell into the room, her hand still raised from where she had been about to knock again.

“Oh, thank god. That was some storm we had, the path is a mess. I was worried you two had gotten lost out here somewhere and were drowned in it.” She said, with a concerned smile. 

“Marion, I do know my way around here for heaven’s sake. We were perfectly fine in here.” Anne said, folding her arms over her chest and frowning at her sister.

“Oh I know that it was just Aunt Ann was worried about you so I came as soon as it stopped raining. You know how she is. Are you coming back up to the house?” Marion asked, seemingly ignoring Anne’s annoyance. 

“Yes, and I know you too. We’ll be there shortly.” Anne said as she walked back to Ann’s side and put an arm around her waist pulling her close. 

“I thought we could walk back together.” Marion said, smiling at them. 

“I don't need a guide, Marion. I did build this place, you know.” Anne said, turning her face towards Ann’s and putting a soft kiss on her cheek. Heat bloomed beneath it and Ann felt herself melting. 

“I know that. I just thought it might be nice to walk back together. You can't be selfish with Ann. I can't wait to get to know her too.” 

Ann had a feeling that Anne was about to make more protests. “It’s fine. I’d love to walk back with you, Marion. We can do that, can’t we, sweetie?” She smiled at Anne and the creases in her forehead faded straight away. 

“Whatever you wish, babe. Let me put the fire out.” She kissed her before she let her go to dampen the flames.

Marion came closer to her. “Don't forget your jacket, Ann. It's a bit cool outside now.” She pulled it from the back of the chair and handed it to her. Then she frowned a little. 

“Are you alright? You look a little flushed. I hope that sister of mine didn't let you get you wet. Can't have you getting sick.” She said. 

Ann felt a rush of heat burning her cheeks and she dipped her head and hoped Marion wouldn't notice now the fire was out and it was dull in here again. Anne sounded like she had stifled a cough. 

Arm in arm, they left the little cabin, following Marion up the muddy little path between the trees. Both found it hard to keep their eyes on where they were going in the late afternoon sun, when all they wanted to do was gaze into each other's eyes. 

More than a few times, they whispered, I love yous, to each other as Marion chatted away before them. Ann felt as if she was going forward as a totally new person since she and Anne had left the house. She had never felt so happy, so confident in how she felt about herself and it was so empowering. 

They came out of the trees and back into the yard and were heading for the house when Anne pulled them to a stop. She turned and took her in her arms before kissing her long and deep. Even their kisses felt different now. 

“There’s something I want to tell you before you go into the house, my darling.” Anne said, resting their foreheads together. 

Ann smiled. “What’s that?”

“You have your shirt on backwards. You might want to zip up your jacket until you can change it.” She gave her a grin that made her eyes twinkle.

Ann gave a gasp and clutched at the material. Oh no!

“Don't worry. And I’ll give you back your bra. Later.” Anne whispered to her and as she looked down, Anne pulled a glimpse of white lace from the pocket of her own jacket. Ann felt her newly minted confidence waver a little but then began to giggle as Anne kissed her once more.

“Will you two leave each other alone for long enough to come inside? I thought we could make dinner together tonight. Like we used to when we were kids.” Marion said, standing at the doorway. 

“You mean the time you almost sent our father to the hospital because you used salt instead of sugar in that apple pie?” Anne said.

“I distinctly remember you giving me the container.” 

“Rubbish. It was your fault.” 

Ann couldn't help laughing at the two sisters bickering as they headed inside. She began wishing that they could stay longer in the grand old house. She had never felt so relaxed and happy in her life before.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to all my readers for not having this next chapter up sooner. Life got in the way big time and the circumstances made writing this particular chapter too hard. I hope the wait was worth it when you read it. Be warned this does get a little R rated but I hope you all like what I came up with. Please let me know in the comments what you thought.

Cooking had never been Ann’s favourite thing to do and she was willing to admit that her knowledge in all things gastronomic was very limited. 

It wasn’t that she had never liked to cook but not having either a mother or a sister that had been willing to teach her, had left her with a very small skill set in that area.

On the very odd occasion when she went to a friend's house to stay over, she found it remarkable that her friend was able to stand next to her parents and help prepare the evening meal. 

In the Walker household, they had a cook that did all that and it was a very rare occurrence when Ann could talk her into showing her how to stir a gravy or chop vegetables. 

But the scene before her in the kitchen at Shibden was pure theatre at times and she found herself in fits of giggles for most of the preparation process. 

Anne and Marion bounced off each other like opposing magnets and Ann could imagine them as their younger selves doing exactly the same thing.

Aunt Ann was trying her best to keep them on task and ever resorted to slapping hands away and doing various tasks herself when she thought that either of them were too busy slinging barbs at each other. 

“Anne since when do you chop onions that way? You’re cutting chunks not finely dicing them. If you keep going that’s all we’ll be able to taste in the casserole.”

“Well, that might not be an altogether bad thing from my experiences with your cooking, Marion.”

“Oh so sorry, I forgot how you were such a world class chef. Have you cooked anything for Ann yet? Probably not considering you don't cook you reheat.”

“Totally not true. It’s just when we are at home, we prefer to spend our time doing other things besides making food.”

“Oh please spare me the details. And I’ll never agree that a home cooked meal is far more romantic and satisfying that anything you get from a restaurant and takeaway.”

“Spoken like the true spinster you are, dear sister. I seem to recall there being many moans of pleasure and satisfied finger licking the last time we ate at home together. Oh wait, maybe that wasn't because of the food.”

Ann was trying desperately not to blush bright red but Marion looked like she was about to either explode or pass out. 

“You’re terrible, Anne Lister. You shouldn't be saying such things in front of Aunt Ann, she’s too delicate for such talk.”

“I may be old, Marion, but I’m far from delicate and I'm not so weak that I won’t box both your ears for you two if you keep this up. You two need to get on with this or we will be eating at midnight.”

Ann stifled a giggle and looked towards the Lister sisters and caught Anne sticking her tongue out at Marion before she got a solid fist in the bicep from her. As much as the two women picked at each other, she had the distinct feeling that they truly cared about each other and wouldn't hesitate to go running to the other if need be. A small twinge of sadness came over her when she thought of Elisabeth and the ongoing silence. It needed to be resolved and she knew it. Maybe after they got back from here she would try calling her to sort things out. 

But what if she was still unwilling to accept her for who she was? What then?

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Anne had come over to her and taken her in her arms, trying to look into her eyes from where they were facing the floor. 

“Nothing, it’s fine. I’m fine.” She assured her, smiling. 

“Are you sure? You looked so sad there for a minute and I hate to see you like that.” Anne gave her a small sweet kiss and as always, the warmth spread through her like a wave of happiness and dissipated any lingering grey thoughts.

“Will you stop that? If you’re not careful people will begin to think you actually have a soft spot.” Marion said, one hand on her hip.

Anne kissed the tip of Ann’s nose before turning to her sister and with a cheeky grin. “My gorgeous girl knows exactly where my soft spot is and is welcome to it anytime she likes.” 

Marion gave an over exaggerated gasp and made an attempt at a shocked expression. “Anne Lister! How in the heavens did I get to have such a sister.”

“Just lucky, I guess.” She bundled Ann into her arms and held her tight and Ann couldn't help the broad smile on her lips. No, she was the lucky one, she was sure of it. 

In spite of all the drama in the kitchen, dinner turned out very well and the casserole was rich and hearty and full of home cooked goodness. Ann had loved every minute of the process from going out into the garden and picking the vegetables for it to the preparation including the entertainment that was supplied by Anne and Marion and then the flavoursome goodness that was the food itself. 

As they took the dishes out to the kitchen and began to wash up, Anne came up with a suggestion.

“Why don't we all go into town and to the Stag’s head for a while? It’s been ages since I was there.” 

“Is that a pub?” Ann asked.

“Yes, it’s the local that's been there for centuries, I think. Father caught me numerous times trying to sneak into it before I was old enough. What do you think?”

“Okay. I’ll have to change my clothes though.” Ann said, tugging at the replacement shirt and jeans she had put on after their return to the house that afternoon.

“Does that include me? I can't remember the last time we went there.” Marion said. 

“Yes of course, and you too Aunt Ann and father. Why don't we all go?” 

“Oh I think I’m too old for hitting the local nightlife and Jeremy is already sitting in his chair with his head nodding to his chest, but you girls go and have a good time. Anne, you make sure you behave yourself. Just remember that we still live here and I’ll hear about it if you cause any trouble.” Aunt Ann said.

Anne pretended to look hurt. “Aunt Ann. How could you say such a thing? Besides, I’ll be on my best behaviour with my girl here. Besides, I’ll have to make sure Marion doesn’t get stuck into the spirits again and try to dance on the bar.”

Marion made a noise of angry frustration and thumped her sister’s arm again. “I’ve never done any such thing.” 

“I’ll just go up and change.” Ann said when they had finished with the clean up.

“I think you look beautiful as you are, darling, but hurry back.” Anne said, smiling as she headed for the bedroom. 

“Oh how sweet, you can be nice when you want to be.” Marion said, giving Anne an over exaggerated flutter of her eye lashes and a dramatised curtsey. 

“Marion, based on previous efforts, I think about two minutes will get you respectable enough. Hurry up.” Anne said, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. 

“You shouldn't be so nasty to your sister, Anne. She’s the only one you have.” Aunt Ann said, as she sat in her chair next to her brother whose head was nodding forward over a newspaper in his lap. 

“We can all be thankful for small mercies I suppose. Don't wait up for us but we won't be late, I shouldn't think.” 

“Just behave yourself. I don't want to be hearing whatever you got up to from someone in town next week. This isn't the big bad city, you know, Halifax is still a reasonably small place.”

“Won't hear until next week? My goodness, the grape vine is getting slack. Good thing I’m back for the weekend and spice things up a bit.” Anne said, rubbing her hands together and doing her best impression of an evil grin. 

“Oh Anne Lister. Whatever am I to do with you.” Aunt Ann said, looking over the rim of her glasses at her niece. 

Anne smiled and walked over to her and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “Just love me, I guess. Ah, here she is, sexy as always. And then there’s Marion.” 

Ann walked over to her girlfriend and into her arms while Marion shot her a sour look. 

Ann hadn't been sure what was deemed proper attire to wear to an old local pub but she thought the clean jeans, long sleeve pale check shirt and the brown heeled boots would be okay. She had quickly applied some make up and had run a brush through her hair that had gone completely crazy since its drenching with the rain that afternoon. 

She had been tempted to pull it back into a ponytail but had decided that she wanted to leave it out for a change, letting the golden waves fall to either side of her face. From the look that she had seen in Anne’s eyes as she entered the room, she knew that she had made the right choice. 

The walk into town didn’t take them long and even in the near darkness, Anne pointed out various places along the way.

“That was the wall I walked along one night and managed to fall off and sprain my ankle.”

“Over there is the stream we used to go fishing in when we were kids.”

It was such a pleasant way to pass the time. They arrived at the small pub to see the friendly glow of lights in the windows. Anne pushed the door open and waved Marion and her through. 

Immediately, Ann felt as if she had been transported back in time. The place looked as if it hadn't been altered since it had been built save for the electronic cash register and the brightly flashing jukebox in the corner. 

Everything was a rich dark wood, from the bar itself to the stools around it and the tables and chairs scattered around. There was a warm atmosphere to the place and there was even a small fire burning in the grate. 

They found a table and chairs in a corner near the fireplace and after asking what they would like to drink, Anne went up to the bar. 

It looked as if Saturday night was the most popular night as there were quite a few people around. Marion must have known a few of them as she waved to them from where she was sitting beside her. 

Anne was talking to the man behind the bar and laughing as she paid for their drinks. Ann supposed that living in a small place it wasn't unusual to be familiar with just about everyone in town, even if you didn't live there anymore. 

“I can't believe Bill is still behind the bar of this place. I would have thought he would have shot through years ago.” She said as she came back to the table. 

“I don't think he had the heart to sell the place when his father died. Too much history there.” Marion said. 

“Bill and I grew up together. His father owned this place then and we’d often get caught sneaking a glass or two of something from behind the bar.” Anne explained to her as she took her hand and laid it on the table. 

Ann nodded but found herself looking quickly around the crowded room to see if anyone was looking at them. 

“Sweetie, you don't have to worry. The novelty of being the only lesbian in town has long since died down. I’m somewhat old news now.” Anne said, kissing the back of her knuckles. 

“And yet you manage to get yourself noticed nearly every visit somehow.” Marion said, taking a sip from her glass. 

“Can I help it if people around here are that bored that they think whatever i’m doing is interesting? Well, if that’s the case, let’s do something that is worthy of the effort.” Anne said she stood up and went over to the jukebox and after a few minutes deliberation, she put some coins in it and pressed the buttons for her selections. 

Just as the song began to play she came over to Ann and bowed low before her. “May I have this dance, my lady?” She said, holding out a hand. 

There was a small hint of surprise at the way that Ann just reached out and allowed herself to be led out to the dance floor. She had no idea if this was how it worked for all couples that took their relationship to the next step, but for her it was as if she had been transformed. 

A few short months ago, if this same scenario had unfolded, she would have been trying to find the exit to the room in the shortest time possible, her nervous insecurities taking over. But now Ann felt as if she had been brought into the light after living in the cool black shadows for as long as she could remember. Anne had empowered her so much and there were no words she could use that would be enough to thank her for it. 

They walked to the centre of the small space and Anne took her in her arms and she reached up to rest hers around her shoulders and they began to gently sway to the music of the familiar old song. 

As the melody and the words wove around them, the rest of the pub and its other guests faded into the background. Now there was only each other, lost in their gaze, lost in the moment. What was it about this whole place that made Ann feel as if she were in a dream, one where the dashing saviour came in to rescue the damsel in distress? All those countless hours laying in her bed alone, daring to imagine being in the arms of someone who loved her, someone who was hers.

“I love you so much, my darling.” Anne said softly as she bent her head forward to rest it against her forehead. 

“And I love you too. So very much.” Ann replied and the words came straight from her heart. 

Suddenly, their lips had met and they kissed, long and deep and Ann felt herself melting into Anne’s arms. 

“I can’t wait to get you back home and into my bed.” Anne said, nuzzling into her ear.

A jolt of electricity fired through Ann and she couldn't help the soft moan that escaped her.

“And I can’t wait to be there.” She said. 

Suddenly there was a flame beginning to grow in the depths of Anne’s dark brown eyes that was heartstopping in its intensity and Ann felt herself shudder. She’d never wanted anyone like she wanted this woman before. 

“Um, you do know that the song has ended and if I have to get a bucket of water and throw it on you two I will.” 

They both blinked their way back to the present to see Marion looking at them with a stern expression near the jukebox. 

“Oh dear, we seem to have upset Miss Marion. Here, let me pick another song.” Anne said and she left Ann on the floor for a few minutes to make another selection and feed more coins into the machine. 

“Remember this one?” She said to Marion as the first few notes of the song began to play. 

Marion rolled her eyes and shook her head. “You’ve got to be joking? I’m certainly not……” 

Before she had a chance to finish her sentence, Anne had pulled her sister over to where they stood on the dance floor. Ann, too, recognised the song but she had never danced to it before.

“Come on, Marion, let’s show my girl the moves.” Anne said, her smile bright and lighting up her whole face. 

Marion looked as if she were about to refuse but then she joined them and began to match Anne’s steps and started to give instructions to Ann. By the end of the first chorus, Ann was matching them and they smiled and giggled as they kept in time with each other. 

Suddenly, a few of the other patrons joined them and soon the rhythmic thump of feet on the old board floor joined in with the beat of the music itself. Ann couldn't remember when she;d had so much fun. It made her realise how much she had denied herself in her younger years. How much she had let her insecurities and self doubt hold her back. 

She looked around at the large happy dancers and knew that it didn’t matter one bit that she was dating another woman and had been kissing her in the middle of the old pub in front of everyone. Yes, there were always going to be those who disapproved of her choices but there were also a lot of people who did and for the first time in her life, she felt strong enough to deal with both, and that included Elisabeth. The first thing she was going to do when they got back home, was to go and see her and talk things out. She was finally who she wanted to be and she didn't want to waste another minute of it. 

They all lost track of time as they enjoyed themselves at the pub. Laughing and dancing with each other, with other people and then sitting around the bar, chatting with the locals. 

Ann found herself in fits of laughter from the stories that some of the older inhabitants of the town were all too willing to tell her about Anne. She felt like she was being shown her childhood through their eyes and it was wonderful and highly entertaining.   
“I remember fishing her out of the river when it flooded one year. She must have been about ten years old at the time. She’d talked a few of the local lads into making a raft after reading some book about it and they’d spent a few days hammering this rickety looking thing together and putting it in the water. Trouble was, half the old plastic drums they'd used as floats underneath had holes in them from the nails they’d been usin’ and by the time the four of ‘em got on it, it started to sink.” The man sitting beside Ann told her.

“Good lord, what happened?” She asked eagerly.

Two of the boys managed to make it back to shore and ran into me and I went down to see Anne clinging to what was left of the raft, and trying to hang on to the other one. He had her round the waist and the water was runnin’ that hard that it had pulled her trousers down and and she was grabbin’ at him with one hand as he was hangin’ on for dear life while the water was doin’ its best to pull him down river.”

“You have to tell me what happened next.” Ann said, eyes wide with anticipation.

“I got hold of a length of rope from up here in town and threw it out to em and young Anne grabbed it and pulled them both to the shore with it. Her fingers had gone blue from the effort of hangin’ onto the bit of raft that was left but she wasn't gon’ to let go and send em both downstream. Wasn’t until i got em up onto the bank that i saw the cut on her leg from the wood. She ended up with about ten stitches in it I’m told. She was a bit of an adventurer even back then.” He said, giving a deep chuckle.

Two hands came down firmly on her shoulders and a quick kiss was put on the top of her head. 

“Whatever he’s telling you, it's not true. I was the model of decorum and sensibility when I was younger.” 

Ann smiled as Anne took the seat beside her and she leaned against her shoulder. “Why do I think that’s more of a story than what he just told me?” 

Anne gave her an exaggerated hurt look. “My darling, you cut me to the core. I was a proper young lady.” 

“Not the time you sneaked into the barbers and gave yourself a haircut with the clippers. Ya looked like you’d escaped from a prison camp.” The man chuckled.

Ann began to laugh right along with him. “Oh Anne, why would you want to cut off all that beautiful hair?” She said, reaching up to tug on the low ponytail that was hanging over her shoulder.

“Yes well, it seemed a good idea at the time.” She said and then leaning down to put her lips right near her ear, she whispered just loud enough, “good thing I grew it out because all I want to do right now is feel it gliding over your bare skin in my bed.” 

The gasp came out of her before she could stop it and Ann felt her cheeks heating. She searched her imagination to try to cover up the heat that was beginning to pool in the other areas of her body that didn’t show.

She gave an exaggerated yawn. “I can’t remember the last time I was up this late. Perhaps we should head back to Shibden?” She said, smiling at Anne and trying to ignore the look that was in her eyes. 

“Yes, can’t have you staying up past my bedtime. Now, where’s Marion?” 

They looked around and saw her out on the dance floor, laughing and talking with a group of young women. They looked as if they were trying to teach her some dance moves to a certain song that was playing but Marion had had one too many glasses of wine for it to be of any success. 

“I’ll go and get my sister and meet you by the door.” She gave Ann a quick brush of her lips to hers before heading towards the dance floor. 

Ann was surprised to see the lateness of the hour on her phone while she watched Anne retrieving Marion from the front of the jukebox. It was almost twelve thirty in the morning and it was also a shock to release that she wasn’t actually feeling sleepy at all. The most likely cause being the thought of spending the rest of the night in Anne’s large four poster bed. 

After about five minutes, Anne managed to drag her sister out the door and began the twenty minute walk back to the house. Ann was glad that she had brought her jacket because the darkness was quite cold. 

Anne kept her close, her arm wrapped protectively around her back and her hand grabbing her hip. If they had been in the city, Ann knew she would have felt a little weary, even though she was with Anne and Marion, but it must have been the near total quietness of the countryside that made her feel a little complacent. Surely if anyone was around they would hear them coming a mile away. 

They were about half way back to the house, and had been laughing and giving Marion a hard time about her dancing efforts, when Anne suddenly stopped in the road. 

“What is it? I can’t hear a thing and I think we’re safe from werewolves, I hear they don't come this far south.” Marion said, giving a bubbly giggle. 

Anne held up a finger and they all stood still, listening. But there was only the odd sound of a night bird in the moon lit darkness. 

“Come on, let’s get back home.” Anne said and she pulled Ann closer to her and quickened her pace to where Ann and Marion both had to break out into a near jog to keep up. 

They had just reached the section of the road where there was an old stone wall with a crumbling arch that made the dirt road they were walking on fork to their right. They were near the arch when a shadowy figure came out into the middle of the road. 

Ann gave a small gasp and Marion gave a small squeal of surprise as Anne pulled them to a stop. 

“Have a good night, did ya? Bet ya think you’re somethin’ special comin’ back ‘ere with ya little girlfriend.” 

The voice was decidedly male and from it’s tone and the wafting scent of whisky that was coming towards them, this person had been at the pub as well.

“At the moment, all we want is to get back home and go to bed. May I suggest you do the same.” Anne said, making her voice as calm as possible but leaving no mistake that she wasn’t the least bit afraid of whoever this man was. 

“So ‘ow does it work? Do ya all sleep in the one bed or do ya take turns?” He slurred and gave a gravely chuckle that made Ann flinch from where she was still under Anne’s arm. She felt her grip tighten on her hip. 

“Now, I don't think what the sleeping arrangements in my house are any of your concern. Mind your business and we’ll do the same. Good evening to you.” Anne said and she started heading them to the left of the figure to go around him. 

At first, Ann thought that whoever this horrible person was, they were too drunk to do anything more than say nasty things to them but just as they passed him, there was a small noise and Anne was suddenly yanked backwards and away from them. Ann and Marion gave a cry and made a grab for Anne but she had been dragged back too quickly and now the malevolent figure was between them and her. 

“Anne! Run!” Marion called out to her and Ann tried to fish her phone out of her pocket with shaking hands while all the while trying to peer into the inky darkness. 

“Nah, she’s not goin’ anywhere till I teach ‘er what that thing between ‘er legs is supposed to be for.” 

Ann had never felt so scared in her entire life. She was terrified of what was unfolding right before her eyes and to the woman she was deeply in love with but she was frozen to the spot, like a deer caught in headlights. 

She wanted to scream, to yell for help, to run back to the village and find someone, anyone who would stop this horror from playing out. But her limbs were stiff and her mind paralysed from the fright. Somewhere to her left, she could hear Marion beginning to cry and shouting, “NO! NO! LEAVE HER ALONE!” and she desperately wanted to do the same but her body had shut down.

“Is that so? Well, I can assure you I know exactly what it’s for and I know for damn certain you are the last person on this planet that could make me think otherwise.” 

Suddenly the night was filled with a muffled thud then a deep yowl of pain and the man crumbled to the ground, curled in as much of a ball as he could manage. The howls of agony filled the night and Anne was standing over the pathetic figure with her hands on her hips. 

“May I suggest you take a deep swallow, it might dislodge your balls from your throat long enough for you to go back to whatever rock you crawled out from under and put them on ice.” Anne spat at him and then made a point of stepping over the fallen figure and going straight to Ann and taking her into her arms. 

“Are you alright, my darling? Hey, speak to me. Are you okay? Marion?” Anne said, looking over at her sister who was staring wide eyed at their harrassor where he had made no sign of trying to attempt to get back on his feet.

Ann had never felt so frightened in her life. Of all the places she thought that something like this had been possible, the quiet deserted road of a small country town hadn’t been one of them. 

She knew her whole body was shaking and that she was safe in Anne’s arms but she couldn’t seem to stop. 

“Ann, are you alright? What is it?” Anne was trying to see her face in the moonlight. 

Ann’s voice was still paralysed in her throat and all she managed was a quick nod.

“Come on, let's get you back home.” Anne said, giving her damp cheek a quick kiss. Funny, she hadn’t even realised she’d been crying. 

Thankfully, there was only a short walk to Shibden. Ann felt numb as they walked in through the door. Before Anne turned on the kitchen light, she spoke in a half whisper.

“We say nothing to aunt Anne and father about this, alright? no one was hurt, well, none of us and there’s no point upsetting them. Marion?”   
“Of course, but I think a good strong cup of tea is in order, anyone else….”

Ann felt her feet somehow carrying her towards the stairs and she mechanically began to put one foot in front of the other. All she wanted right now was the comforting atmosphere of Anne’s bedroom.

“I think you should…….” Marion started to say back in the kitchen, one hand on the kettle but her sister was moving towards the stairs before she could get the rest of her sentence completed.

Anne had just made it to the top of the railing when she heard the door to her bedroom close. Her heart thudded as she rushed to the door, almost afraid of what state she was going to find her girlfriend in when she got there.

Once Ann had reached the cosy room, she found that she was unable to keep still and began pacing the length of the room. So many horrible scenarios were playing out in her mind’s eye. 

What would have happened if that horrible man had carried out his threat? What would she have done? She had been frozen by her own terror of the situation and she had the terrible feeling that she would have had to witness the attack, standing there like a statue while the woman she loved was assaulted. 

She felt her stomach roll over. The whole idea of that made her feel sick to the stomach and the worst part of it was knowing that she would have done nothing but stand there and whimper like some simpering child when she could have done something, anything to prevent it. 

A fresh wave of tears burned their way down her pale cheeks as the door was flung open and Anne came in. Just the sight of her made Ann’s knees want to buckle and her shoulders began to shake with her sobs. 

“Oh my darling.” Anne said as she pushed the door closed and then rushed to where Ann was waving on her feet and took her in her arms. 

“Oh Anne, I'm so sorry, I was so scared of what that man was doing and saying to you, and I could hardly breathe……” For the first time since their encounter, Ann’s voice returned to her in a flood. It was like everything that she had been thinking was now coming pouring out as she stood cradled in Anne;s strong embrace. For the first time in the last half an hour, she felt safe.

Anne led her gently over to lower her onto the side of her large four poster bed, never letting go of her once. She brushed her lips to the top of her head, her brow, and then, took her damp face between her hands and held it to hers.

“Shh, baby, it’s alright. I'm perfectly okay and I would never have let that idiot carry out any of his threats, even if he had been capable of doing so. And most of all, I would have fought with my last breath not to let him get anywhere near you or Marion. Id never let anyone even come close to touching you, do you hear?” Anne said, her voice deep and strong but at the same time full of a tenderness that made the ice that had formed inside Ann’s chest begin to melt.

“But, I just stood there…….”

“Hey, stop, it’s alright. You did nothing wrong. You were frightened, that’s a natural reaction. It happened too quickly. And anyway, I would never have let you go anywhere near him. If anyone was going to have the pleasure of making him go from a baritone to a soprano, it was me.” Anne said, wiping the tears from her cheeks with the pad of her thumbs.

Ann felt the corners of her mouth cuving in a weak smile. Her beautiful Anne, how she wished she had only an ounce of her strength. 

“Is Marion alright?” Ann asked after a few minutes. Poor Marion, here she was thinking of herself when Anne;s sister had been there right beside her.

“Yes, yes, she’s fine. Downstairs making tea, I think. I’m surprised that she didn't give that drunken fool a parting dig in the ribs for good measure as she left. He would have had to have dealt with a broken rib or two if she had, she was a pretty fair soccer player back in the day.” Anne said. 

Ann couldn't help looking up at her with surprise. “Oh she wouldn't have, would she?” 

Anne gave a small soft chuckle before kissing the tip of her nose. “Ha, I wouldn't have put it past her. Us Listers aren’t known for backing away from a fight.”

Just then, there was a soft knock at the door and it slowly creaked open to reveal Marion carrying a tray with two mugs on it.

“Oh, are you alright, Ann? You disappeared so quickly….” She said, her voice full of concern as she placed the tray on the bedside table. 

“Yes, I'm fine. Now. I think it was just the shock of it all. Thanks to your sister, though, I’m feeling much better, thank you.” 

“Im pleased to hear it. Don't give that waste of space anymore time, Ann. I’m pretty sure that it will be quite a while before he thinks about doing anything like that again. Let’s just hope that he didn't want to have any kids.” Marion said.

Anne made a noise like a suppressed giggle and Ann couldn't help smiling either.   
“And you think someone like that having offspring would be beneficial to the world? I think I did my bit for mankind tonight.” Anne said, puffing out her chest. 

This time, Ann did laugh. “My hero.” She said, and put a hand to her cheek and kissed her girlfriend soundly on the lips. Somehow, she could feel the strength that Anne gave her returning to warm her insides and make her feel right again.

“Oh look out, if you keep inflating her ego like that we’ll have to widen the door frames so she can get her head through them. I’ll leave you two alone then and go to bed. Good night.” Marion said, and then turned and headed for the door.

“Night, Marion, and thank you for the tea.” Ann said as she left. 

Anne handed her the warm mug and she sipped it, feeling the comforting liquid slide down her throat. 

“So, what do you think I’d look like in tights and a cape?” Anne said, the humour making her eyes twinkle in the soft lamp light of the room. 

Ann laughed. “I think you’d look breathtaking. I love you so much, Anne. The thought of anything happening to you and taking you away from me makes me feel sick.” Ann said, her hands clamped around the mug of tea. 

Anne reached over and took the cup from her, placing it beside her own on the tray. She looked deep into her eyes and placed her hand to the side of her face before leaning in to kiss her so tenderly and with so much emotion that Ann heard herself whimper a little. Something began to spark deep within her soul.

“I would never let anything like that happen, my darling. I don't want to lose you either. You have no idea how long it's been since I felt this much happiness and love for someone. We have a connection that I’d never thought possible, Ann. I'm not going anywhere. I love you with my entire being.” 

Ann felt as though with her words, the last of the wretched icy feelings that had been clinging to her insides melted away, leaving behind that wonderfully warm comforting sensation that came with the knowledge that this woman loved her body and soul, as she did her. 

“I would never have thought it was possible for me to have such a truly precious gift in my life that you are. I might be rushing into things too fast, feeling things way too early in our relationship, but I can't seem to help it. I’m so in love with you Anne, that I can’t see a future without you in it with me.” 

Suddenly, the dimly lit bedroom seemed to light up, as if the sun had somehow settled within it. Anne’s face was beaming back at her; her large dark eyes shone with pure emotion and her cheeks radiated the happiness that was shining out from each and every pore. A single tear gilded right down her cheek but Anne’s wide smile never faltered.

“Oh baby, what’s the matter, did I say………” Anne’s buoyant mood dipped a little but then Anne gently lowered her back onto the quilt and kissed her with such feeling, Ann was sure she was going to melt right through the soft surface. 

“You have no idea how happy you just made me, my darling. We all, I think, have this dream of finding this magical person to share our lives with. Someone who puts up with your bad habits and laughs at your stupid jokes, even if they have heard them a thousand times before. Someone whom you know will be by your side no matter what. The keeper of the other half of your soul. 

I have to confess, there have been a couple of times when I had thought I had found that person. But then, there was always that sense that something wasn't quite there and now I know why. It was because it was you that I was waiting for. Ann, my beautiful Ann, you’ve made me whole.”

Ann had never believed that her heart could be so full of love for another person that it felt as if it could burst from it, but she swore that it felt as if it had swelled in her chest so much that her ribs were in danger of cracking. 

She pulled Anne’s head down to hers and joined their lips in a kiss that had them breathless within seconds. At first, everything was gentle and tender, but as the kiss caught fire, the flames that began to blaze inside them both caught hold and then it became impossible to restrain themselves. 

Anne’s fingers began to work at the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up till it reached just under her breasts before she went back down to undo the button on her jeans. Ann raised her hips so that she could tug them down and she heard the soft flop of them hitting the floor.

She didn't wait for Anne to pull off her top; she grabbed the shirt and dragged it over her head herself and was about to undo the catch on her bra when Anne wagged a finger at her and gave her a look that was hot enough to melt glass.

“No, let me.” She purred and, as Ann sat up on the bed, she knelt before her and then reached around to remove the fine white lace and slide it down her arms and then onto the floor with her jeans. 

She was about to ease her back onto the bed, when Ann put a hand on her chest.

“No, now it's my turn.” 

They rose from the bed and Ann stood before her, fixing her with a gaze that was so full of heat, it was almost palpable. 

Not in a million years had Ann thought it possible that she would be standing before this magnificent woman about to strip her bare but along with the brimming love she had for her, came a newfound sense of strength. 

With steady hands, Ann began to unwrap her girlfriend like a gift; undoing each button on her shirt, kissing the warm skin it revealed before sliding the material down and over her shoulders so that it fell silently beside the growing puddle of clothes on the floor at their feet. 

They couldn't help giggling as Ann struggled a little with getting Anne’s dark pants off over her boots, but then she knelt and pulled each one off. 

Anne stood before her now in her bra and panties. Her athletic frame on show to her for the first time. Ann couldn't stop herself from slowly running her hands over the slopes of her broad shoulders, the length of her arms before turning each wrist over and kissing the network of faint blue veins under the skin. She felt her knees buckle slightly when Anne gave a deep moan as she did it. 

Then, she reached behind her and undid the fastenings on her plain white bra and with deliberate care, pulled it over her shoulders and down her arms. Then, biting her bottom lip, Ann hooked her fingers into the waist of her panties and then eased them over her hips and then took them to her thighs where they fell at her feet. 

Ann felt as if she were witnessing the reveal of a work of art. She let her eyes scan every inch of her strong toned frame.

“You’re so beautiful.” she managed to whisper and then something took hold of her and she reached out to cup her left breast, and then she took her other hand to pull her closer so that their bodies joined. 

The sensation of it exploded inside of her and the rest of the world suddenly disappeared. Her focus was entirely now on Anne and experiencing as much of her as she could get. 

Even though their surroundings became a blur, Ann found her senses go into overdrive. As she was laid gently back against the quilt on the bed, Anne’s mouth to hers, she was acutely aware of every inch of the deliciously heated skin of her body on hers as she lowered herself down onto her. Her skin tingled as the curtain of Anne’s rich dark hair brushed the sensitive skin.

She widened her legs, letting Anne have as much access to her as she wanted. She could feel the start of that building wave beginning in her lower belly and the growing wetness. Anne had left her lips and was now making a blazing trail down her shoulder, alternating nipping at her pinkened skin with swabbing it with her hot tongue and each time Ann couldn't help but cry out.

Somewhere that felt like a thousand miles away, she knew that she should be quiet so as not to alert the rest of the house to what they were doing and she subconsciously bit her bottom lip as Anne reached one breast and took the dark pink bud between her lips and drew it into her mouth and she tried to suppress the moan that came up from the depths of her being. 

“Don't be afraid of making noise, baby, no one will hear you in this place except me and I want to hear them so bad.”   
The words came from Anne in a near guttural growl that sent shivers running through her.

Ann arched her back as she continued down the centre of her torso and then she hovered over the quivering skin of her stomach. Their eyes met for only a few seconds, both heavy lidded with desire and a raw need that was screaming to be met. 

Even though words were not exchanged, Ann knew exactly what she wanted and something unspoken passed between them in a silent look of permission before Anne moved her head between her open thighs and put her mouth on the saturated crease.

Stars flashed in front of Ann’s eyes as she arched and gasped at the force of the sensation that filled her. It robbed her of breath and her head swam with it. Anne’s talented hot wet tongue filled her with rhythmic waves of an orgasm that was now rocketing towards a climax. 

If Ann had been conscious of making any sounds or trying to suppress them before, she had no hope of doing that now. They filled the room as she writhed and worked her hips against her mouth, working towards that peak that she knew was going to blow her mind. 

Just when she thought that she would go mad from it,the tip of Anne;s tongue ran over the firm knot of nerves and she was sent flying over the edge in a freefall that defied explanation. Everything froze for a few seconds before crashing back with wave after wave of a sensation that made it impossible for Ann to take another breath. 

Ann had no idea how long it was before Anne’s bedroom slowly came back into focus but the best part of it was seeing her face laying beside her, a soft smile on her lips.

“You’re incredible, babe.” She said softly, reaching out a hand to trace the curve of her lips.

“That’s what I was about to say.” Ann said, rolling lazily to her side. Her limbs felt like they weighed a hundred pounds each but she didn't care. 

“I love you, so much.” Anne said, gently taking her into her arms and holding her to her so that Ann could hear the soft thud thud thud of her heart.

“Love you too.” She murmured as she felt her eyes closing. The last thought Ann had before sleep took over was how blissfully happy and content she felt.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry to all my wonderful readers of this fic for how long it's taken me to get this chapter out. Life has been crazy. I hope you find the wait worth it. Please feel free to leave me a comment.

How was it possible to wake up knowing that you were a totally different person than when you went to sleep? This was Ann’s first conscious thought even before her eyes flickered open the next day. And then, it was how good it felt to wake up in the woman you loved arms, pressed against her body as it was molded to your own. Hmmmm.

The temptation to roll over and kiss Anne was great, especially after the night before but it was so good to feel her arm draped over her side, the warmth of her smooth skin on hers, not to mention her heavenly scent that Ann knew without the shadow of a doubt she would know anywhere. She smiled broadly to herself as she had to fight a quiver from running through her when she felt Anne’s steady gentle breaths on the back of her neck. 

How in the world had she lived without this in her life before now? 

Then, two soft lips brushed against the nape of her neck, just above her shoulders and she couldn't repress that quiver any longer.

“Good morning, my love.” 

Anne’s voice was deep and thick from sleep still and sexy as hell. Anne slowly rolled over so that the tip of her nose was touching hers. She placed a tender kiss on Anne’s lips and was rewarded with Anne maneuvering her so that her body lay the full length of her own. She writhed deliciously under the weight. Was there anything on this earth that could feel this good?

Oh, wait, yes, yes there was.

Anne gave a quirky smile. “What are you thinking about? You just went with the most gorgeous shade of pink.” 

“Last night.” Ann confessed biting her bottom lip, that rewarded her with a kiss that sent her breathless in seconds. 

“Why would me kicking some drunken idiot in the balls make you blush like that?” Anne said, her face so serious looking that for a second, Ann thought she meant it. But then, that one eyebrow raised and the corner of that perfect mouth twitched and she knew she was joking.

Ann smiled and playfully slapped the left side of Anne’s backside. The shocked but amused look on her face was magical.  
“No, silly. I was thinking about after that.” 

“Oh, right. So, remind me, which part of last night sent you that beautiful pink colour.” Anne said, diving down to brush her lips along the side of her neck, just under her ear, making every inch of her body tingle. Ann felt her eyes closing as she moaned softly.

“Every damn minute of it.” She breathed as she wrapped her arms and legs around her tighter, wanting as much contact with Anne’s sensational toned frame as she could get. 

After climaxing twice, once in bed and the other in the shower that had almost sent her to the floor, breathless and gasping, they finally dressed and headed downstairs for breakfast, hand in hand and both finding it nearly impossible to take their eyes from each other. Their relationship had turned a corner, and they both sensed it. 

Marion, Aunt Anne and Jeremy Lister were already seated, eating quietly. 

Ann took a seat next to Anne and felt her hand on her thigh under the table. She poured them both a cup of tea and Anne put a piece of toast on both their plates. 

“Have you ever seen such a more wonderful day.” Anne remarked as she took her hand from Ann’s thigh just long enough to butter her toast and then slather it in marmalade. 

“Clearly you had a better night’s sleep than I did then.” Aunt Anne said, sipping her tea. 

“Oh? Are you feeling alright, aunt?” Anne said, looking at her with concern.

“Yes yes, just a bit tired, that’s all. I was thinking that I may have to get someone out to have a look at this old place next week though.” She said.

“And why is that?” Anne asked.

“I know all those rumours about this place being haunted but until now, I always said it was nonsense.” Aunt Anne’s eyes roamed over the ceiling of the dining room like she half expected a shadowy figure to drop right out of it.

“Haunted? You need to stop reading those damn mystery books, Anne. I didn't hear a thing. Slept like a baby all night as usual.” Jeremy Lister said, sitting back in his chair. His sister gave him a stern look.

“I doubt you would hear a brass band striking up right next to your bed, Jeremy. And I'm sure you would change your mind if you had heard what I did last night. Oooh, just thinking of it makes my blood run cold.” She gave a small shiver.   
“Are you sure you're not coming down with something, Aunt?” now Marion was beginning to sound worried. 

But she was given a dismissive wave of a hand. “No, of course not, Marion. It was just I could have sworn I heard these moaning sounds last night. They were only faint, but I’m sure I heard them just the same.”

Ann had just taken a mouthful of tea and suddenly it felt as if it had turned into something toxic. She covered her mouth with her hand, coughing hard and praying that she didn’t spit the contents all over the breakfast table. At least and looked over to Anne as she was patting her gently on the back and all the while wearing an expression that was the cross between being on the verge of bursting into laughter and just having swallowed something unpleasant. 

“I'm quite sure, Aunt that the old place is fine. It was probably the wind. It was a little breezy when we came back last night.” Marion said, but she must have released the truth because she fixed her sister with a hard look before smiling back at Aunt Anne.

“Yes, well, perhaps you’re right, dear. Maybe it was just me being silly. All the same, I think I’ll go back and have a little lie down after the girls go. You must promise to bring Ann back. We need to see more of her here.” Aunt Anne said, looking back at her niece. 

Anne smiled and slipped her hand down under the table and on Ann’s thigh. “Of course, Aunt. I think we can persuade her to come back again. What do you think, babe?”

A few months ago, if someone had told Ann that she would be at her girlfriend’s childhood home enjoying herself thoroughly and even living the fact that even being called something as endearing as babe wouldn’t phase her she would have told them they were crazy. But, somehow, this beautiful strong woman that looked at her and touched her in a way that made her heart sing had given her a strength that she would never have believed possible. And just to make that thought even more real, she smiled brightly at Anne and leaned over to kiss her, right at the table with her family all there. 

“I can’t wait to come back here. It’s been the best weekend I’ve had in forever.” She said. 

“Oh! How sweet.” Aunt Anne said, giving a little sniff and Ann was so touched to see that her eyes were even shiny. 

“Yes, yes, feel free to return anytime, my dear. Even if my restless daughter doesn’t bring you.” Jeremy Lister told her. 

“I don’t think restless is the right word to describe me anymore father. I’d be going with content, settled and even happy from now on.” Anne looked right into her eyes and once more Ann felt her heart leapt inside her chest. How could she be so lucky as to have found such a person? 

It was hard to tear themselves away for their trip back to the city and reality. Even Marion was wiping her cheeks as they waved from the car as they headed back. 

They chattered happily all the way home, holding hands in the middle of the two front seats with Anne bringing their joined hands up to brush her lips to them. 

Ann had never felt so peaceful within herself in her life but she knew that there were two things she had to deal with before she could truly go on. Anne noticed that she had grown quiet and her eyes momentarily left the road and looked concerned.

“Hey, is there something wrong?”

Ann sucked in a deep breath and smiled at her girlfriend. “I’ve decided that when we get back, I’m going to call Elisabeth and sort everything out with her.” 

Anne kissed the back of her hand. “I’m so glad you are, babe. You two are the only family you have. I’m sure once you get to talk to her, she will see how happy you are and feel the same way for you. For us.”

Ann smiles at her again and nodded but as much as she hoped Anne was right, her thoughts went back to the day in the cafe and how she reacted. They said time heals all wounds but sometimes, they could leave nasty scars too. Scars too deep and still too painful to ever fade completely.

“I’m going to come up with you while you make the phone call. I don’t want you getting upset again, my love.” Anne said as they hit the morning traffic that was heading into the city.

Ann was just about to say that she would love that when Anne’s phone started buzzing and it kept going all the way back to her apartment. Anne pulled the car up to the curb in front of the doors and checked it. 

“Good lord, it seems that nearly everyone that knows me wants my attention this morning. And five of them are from people from work. Just give me an hour and I’ll…….” Anne started to say but Ann shook her head. As much as she had wanted her girlfriend by her side for moral support, she had a feeling that this was a sign that was telling her that she needed to handle things on her own. 

“No, it's okay, Anne, go home and deal with your calls. I can handle my sister. I’ll call you as soon as I'm done.”

Anne gave her a worried looked, biting her bottom lip. “Are you sure, baby? I wanted to be there for you.” She reached out between the seats and took her hand, bringing it to her lips. Delightly shivers ran down Ann’s spine and she smiled back at her. Just being in this woman’s company gave her the strength she thought she’d need for what she had to do.

“Yes. I’ll be okay. Listen, if you get through with everything, why don't you come over later and we will get take out? I can tell you what happened then.” 

“If you're sure then.” Ann nodded and then leaned over and kissed her softly.   
“Yes. Positive. Go, I’ll be okay and the sooner you go the sooner you can come back to me.” She smiled and kissed her again. 

“How didI get to have such a smart girl? I’ll get your bag.”

After another few precious minutes in each other’s arms standing in the foyer of the apartment building, they finally dragged themselves apart and Ann headed for the elevator while Anne went through the doors. 

All the way up in the lift, Ann tried to steal herself for the phone call that she had been putting off for weeks now. It was way too long overdue but she knew that it had taken this long to finally realise that she was much stronger than she thought. And she also knew that it was because of Anne and her own inner strengths that she was able to do it. 

That and the fact that she was totally and completely in love. That was strength enough on its own. 

The doors dinged open and she took a breath, and realised that her nerves were steadier than they’d ever been in her life. Oh my beautiful Anne, how I wished I had you in my life years ago, she thought to herself as she turned the corner in the hallway that led to her front door. 

“Hello, Ann.”

Ann felt herself jolt to a stop just before the door. Elisabeth was rising from where she must have been sitting on the floor by the door. The surprise of seeing her sister before her momentarily made her newly found resolve waver slightly. But it didn't last long. She straightened her shoulders.

“Elisabeth, how did you know….” She started.

“I actually didn't know that you weren't home. I tried calling but your phone must have been turned off and well, I took the chance that maybe you’d be home. But, you werent.” 

Ann frowned. “How long have you been waiting? I’ve been gone all weekend.”

Elisabeth gave a weak smile. “ About four hours now I think. I-I didn’t want to miss you.”

Ann walked the rest of the way to her door and unlocked it. “I was just about to call you. Come in, we need to talk.” 

Ann wasn’t sure what to make of her sister’s surprise visit. She didn't sound like she was about to start another argument but Ann was determined that she was going to have the first say this time. Before Elsabeth could say another thing, she dumped her bag on the table and then turned to face her.

“Elisabeth, I know the last time we were together things got, heated and I suppose that in some part it was my fault for springing such a subject on you in a public place. In hindsight, maybe I should have spoken to you here or your house. But that being said, you need to know that nothing has changed. I am still gay and I am very much in love with Anne. 

Oh Elisabeth, if you only knew her better, you'd see what a wonderful person she is. It makes me feel like I’m filled with sunshine, everyday and she’s given me more strength than I’ve ever had before.”

“Ann, I……” Elisabeth started but Ann held a finger up to stop her.

“No, I'm not finished. I want you to know that for the first time in my life, I feel like I’m finally who I'm supposed to be. I'm comfortable in my own skin and I;ve never been happier. You’re the only family I have, elisabeth, and I love you, you’re my sister, and I’d would really like it if you could accept me for who I am and also who I want to spend the rest of my life with, if she;ll have me for that long, that is. Anne’s family are so wonderful and so accepting and I’d love you to meet them sometime.”

“Ann, I know I just……” But Elisabeth was shut down again. Clearly she had been thinking about this for a while now and was determined to get it off her chest. Elisabeth was trying very hard not to break out into a broad grin; this was the most animated and strong she had ever seen her little sister.

“No, l told you to listen,” Ann took in a deep breath, she’d come this far with her, and now she needed to go the rest of the way. “Elisabeth, I’m in love with Anne. With my whole heart and soul. She has reached a part in me that I thought would never be discovered by anyone else. I know this is going to sound as corny as anything, but she’s my waking thought and the subject of each and every dream I have and I wake each day so filled with happiness that I feel I could burst. I’ve found the person on this planet that loves me and accepts me with all my faults and flaws. I want you to be a part of that with us, Elisabeth. Be happy for us, for me. We will still have each other without you, but, it would be so much better with you.” 

Ann felt a weight leave her shoulders and her heart. She realised that in that moment, she had put voice to everything that she had been thinking about for weeks now. She had no idea what Elisabeth’s reaction would be to her declaration of love and self, but for the first time in what felt like her 29 years, she knew that whatever happened next, she would be alright and she would deal with it. And she wouldn’t be doing it alone. Not anymore.

Of all the possible scenarios that were playing out in rapid succession in her head, when Elisabeth finally reacted, it managed to shock her to the core.

Her sister burst into a full flood of tears. 

After blinking rapidly and trying to process what was happening before her, Ann’s first instinct was to take her in her arms and hold her. Her sibling’s shoulders shook and Ann’s shoulder grew damp in seconds. Oh lord, now her own eyes were beginning to fill. She;d always been a sympathetic crier. 

“E-Elisabeth, I-I’m…….” Ann started, not sure if she was beginning an apology or what she was trying to say. But this time, it was Elisabeth that silenced her.

“Oh my beautiful, baby sister. I’ve been such an idiot about this. No, don't disagree, I have. I’m not even sure why I reacted the way I did when you tried to tell me that day at the cafe. I think it was more out of fear of losing you to someone and never seeing you again or something, but whatever it was I’m so deeply sorry I treated you like that.”

She sniffled back tears and gave a watery smile to Ann as she put her hands on either side of her face. 

“From the moment I saw you walk towards me today, I could see you were so different. The confidence and the happiness you were feeling was radiating out of you. It was amazing and I'm so very happy that you've found someone that has made you this way. If Anne can bring out this much in you, baby sister, then she must be a wonderful woman and I applaud her. I want so much to be a part of your lives, Ann and I wish you nothing but happiness for it. I love you so much and I’ve never been so glad to be your sister.”

Now it was Ann’s turn to burst into tears. Now, that only remaining tiny patch of darkness that had been lurking inside her had vanished and the first thing that she thought of was, she couldn't wait to tell her Anne. The woman she loved.


End file.
